Kakarot and Chichi
by Vegitossjb
Summary: After the tragic destruction and demise of Kakarot's parents in the destruction of planet Vegeta, a five year old Kakarot is sent to Earth. Sevn Years later, he encounters a human named chichi who looks exactly like his mother. Will they get along and make a new start for Kakarot? Adventures following Kakarot, Chichi and Bulma coming soon! (Alternative Goku x Chichi)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Unknown planet (year 742)**

Bardock quickly ran and quickly threw a energy blast against the face of his enemy when he turned around and saw his teammates. "that was a easy mission" Bardock says.

Fasha looked at him. "yes I can't wait to go to the bar and drink some beer" Fasha says.

Bardock looked at her. "I would love to go with you but I already have plans with my wife" Bardock says when he saw another enemy.

The enemy looked at him. "how dare you to kill my people!" the alien screamed at him.

Fasha looked at him. "Bardock kill him..I don't feel like killing another idiot" Fasha complained.

He stood up and looked at him. "fine I'm killing him" Bardock says when suddenly the alien appear behind him and delivered a punch behind his head.

Fasha quickly appeared next to him and threw a energy blast destroying the enemy. "idiot now Gine is going to get angry at me" Fasha says.

"it looks the we need to return our home world" Fasha says .

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Bardock wake up and saw the Gine was looking at him. "Gine I-" Gine interrupt him and punch him into his stomach.

She looked at him. "idiot! I was worried about you" Gine says while punching him multiple times.

He looked at her. "I'm okay…it was just a small injury" Bardock says.

He grabbed the piece of paper and saw his power level. "I become a lot more stronger than before" Bardock says.

She looked at him. "I don't care about power levels" Gine says.

"let's go home…I already make dinner so hurry up" Gine says the he nodded at her and walked beside her as they're travel back home.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bardock and Gine residence**

Bardock saw the his son was walking around. "Hello son" Bardock says.

"hi father" Kakarot replied.

Gine walked beside him. "son show him what taught you" Gine says when he started to fly around the house.

"you taught him how to fly" Bardock says.

"yes and he already started to learn how to read and write so he can communicate with others" Gine says with a proud voice.

She walked at him and pick him up. "my son is not going to be like the rest of the ignorant saiyans" Gine says while hugging him.

He looked at her. "yes he is going to be different from the rest of the saiyans" Bardock says.

She turned around and looked at him. "yes…I'm proud of my son Raditz too" Gine says.

"he is going the same mission as Prince Vegeta but if I have the power I would prefer him to have a peaceful life and not worrying about killing other people" Gine says.

"I know you hate killing but is our job" Bardock replied.

"yes…let's eat right now I don't want my food to get cold" Gine says when they walked into the living and Kakarot sat down on his seat when Gine walked at him and put him a plate of food.

Bardock started to eat his food. "Gine...this is delicious" Bardock says while eating his food.

She smiled at him. "thanks I know that is you favorite food" Gine says the she started to eat.

He looked at her. "Gine…so you already started to teach our son how to fight" Bardock says.

"yes" Gine replied.

Bardock looked at her. "good job when I'm not doing any mission I'm going to help you train him" Bardock says.

She looked at him. "thank you" Gine says with a smile on her when Bardock nodded at her and continued to eat his food.

 **Three hours later**

 **Bardock nightmare**

 **Unknown planet**

He was walking around the destroy city when he saw somebody in the floor as he quickly ran and saw her with multiple severe injuries in her body. "Fasha!" Bardock screamed when he ran at her and saw she was having a hard time breathing.

She slowly looked at him. "Bardock….Frieza…betray us..he is planning to destroy our home world" Fasha says.

Bardock was going to says something but suddenly he felt her heart stop pumping when he look down. "I'm sorry my friend that I was to late..but I'm going to have my revenge" Bardock says when he tore a piece of his shirt and removed the blood from her face.

 **Bardock nightmare end**

Bardock suddenly wake up when Gine quickly stood up. "are you okay" Gine ask him.

"yes…it was only a nightmare" Bardock says.

He laid down. "is okay and just go to sleep" Gine says when she give him a hug as they're fell down to sleep.

In the morning when he wake up and saw the Gine wasn't on the bed when he walked to the kitchen and saw the she was talking with Fasha. "what are you doing here?: Bardock ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm talking with my best friend" Fasha says.

She looked at him. "idiot take some time off so you can spend time with you wife and younger son" Fasha says.

"it looks like Frieza give me a mission" Fasha says.

"that strange…he never give us any mission" Bardock says.

"are you sure you want to go to the mission by yourself" Bardock ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm going to be okay" Fasha says.

"Gine can you do me a favor when I return can you make me something to eat" Fasha ask her.

"sure just be careful" Gine replied when Fasha nodded at her and flew away.

Bardock saw the his son was walking around and suddenly he fell down unconscious.

 **Bardock vision**

 **Namek (year 762)**

Frieza was in shock. "what the hell is going on!" Frieza screamed.

He looked at him in fear. "you cant defeat me! I'm Lord Frieza!" Frieza screamed at him.

"a stupid monkey is not going to defeat me!" Frieza screamed furiously.

Kakarot dodged his attack and quickly delivered a punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "Frieza felt the power of a super saiyan" Kakarot says while looking at him.

Bardock was in shock. "super saiyan" Bardock says.

 **Bardock vision ends**

 **Three hours later**

Bardock opened his eyes and saw Gine looking at him. "Bardock…you need to rest" Gine says.

He quickly stood and looked at her. "I'm okay…I'm going to check something" Bardock says.

She looked at him. "okay just be careful" Gine says when she saw the he already left the house.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown planet**

Bardock looked around and suddenly stop. **"wait is not my first time that I saw this place…don't tell me"** Bardock thought the he quickly ran and saw the Fasha was in the ground with multiple severe injuries.

He walked at her and saw the she was having a hard time breathing. "Fasha let me h-" Fasha interrupt him.

"Bardock….Frieza…betray us…he want…to..destroy our…home world" Fasha says when he was going to says something but he saw the her heart stop pumping when he grabbed her armband and removed the blood from her face.

He moved his hand and threw a ki blast when the smoke disappeared and hole appeared in the ground as he carried her and put her inside the hole. "I'm sorry that I was late but I'm promise that I'm going to have my revenge" Bardock says the he used the armband as a headband.

He used his hand and cover her with sand as he grabbed a stone and put it next to her as he wrote her name. "rest in peace" Bardock says.

" **I'm going to save my family"** Bardock thought the he walked away

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Bardock quickly opened the door. "Gine where is Raditz?" Bardock says.

"he went to a mission with Prince Vegeta" Gine says when she saw the he have a headband and blood was flowing down in his forehead.

She was going to says something but Bardock interrupts her. "Gine I have bad news" Bardock says.

"Fasha is death…and the one who kill her it was Frieza minions" Bardock says as Gine was in shock.

"what! That bastard betray us!" Gine screamed with anger when Bardock quickly hug her.

"calm down and I have another bad news" Bardock says.

"Frieza is planning to destroy planet Vegeta so I want you and Kakarot to escape from this planet and go to another planet that is far away from our home world" Bardock says.

She was going to says something but he interrupts her and put his finger on her lips. "Gine please go right now…my duty is to keep you and my son safe" Bardock says when she nodded at her.

He get closer and give her a kiss on her lips when he stop kissing her. "I love you" Gine says.

"I love you too" Bardock says when Gine quickly grabbed his son and ran in another direction.

Bardock saw the Gine and his younger son was already gone when he walked outside and sense the energy of Frieza when he look up. **"Frieza you're going to pay for this"** Bardock thought the he flew into the sky.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gine walked inside and saw that they're was nobody there when she quickly grabbed a space pod and push multiple buttons when he put his son inside the pod when suddenly she hear multiple soldiers getting inside the room. "what are you doing here" Frieza soldier screamed at her.

He saw the she put somebody inside the space pod he started to shoot her multiple times when Gine quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast as she appeared next to him and slam him into the ground. "you're going to pay for this" Frieza soldier says the he push a button when she quickly kill him.

She looked outside and saw a group of soldiers running inside the building when she looked at him. "my son" Gine says the she started to cry when she quickly hug him.

"I'm sorry that I'm not going to come" Gine says while crying.

She looked at him "Kakarot promise me that you're going to protect you new home" Gine says.

"I'm promised that I'm going to protect my new home" Gine says.

She grabbed a picture and give to him. "Kakarot…this is my gift so you don't forget about you family" Gine says.

"goodbye my son" Gine says when suddenly Kakarot gives her a hug.

He saw the her mother was crying even more than before "no! Mom I don't w-" Gine quickly knock him out.

"I'm sorry but is for you safety" Gine says the she push the button and saw the spade pod fly away as the space pod travel to Earth.

She turned around and saw ten Frieza soldiers looking at her. "you bitch! We're going to kill you and destroy the space pod!" one of the Frieza soldiers screamed at her.

She looked at them. "I'm going to do whatever it takes so my son survives" Gine says the she prepares to fight them when one of the soldiers started to threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast going at her she quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast in different directions as she appeared next to him and uppercut him and quickly delivered a kick into his face. "I'm going to defeat you!" Gine screamed.

She quickly turned around and grasped his face and smashed into the ground. "I'm going to kill you stupid monkey!" the Frieza soldier screamed at her when suddenly she deflected the energy blast and pierced into his heart when she saw he was already death.

She turned around and saw their we're in shock. "you're going to pay for this!" one of the Frieza soldiers screamed at her.

She looked at them. **"I'm not going to run away anymore and I'm going to fight back"** Gine thought as she prepared to fight them.

Bardock saw a lot of soldiers when he saw the spaceship. "Frieza! Come here and fight me like a men!" Bardock screamed at him.

He saw the Frieza ignored him. **"How dare you to ignore me! You son of a bitch!"** Bardock thought the he quickly flew and dodge the energy blast from the soldiers.

"Frieza how dare you to betray us" Bardock screamed at him when Frieza ignored him.

"that it we quit! Now get out of our home world!" Bardock screamed at him when he saw the Frieza started to laugh at him.

Frieza looked at him and created a massive energy ball as Bardock was in shock he quickly started to charge his attack. "take this! Spirit cannon!" Bardock screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Frieza threw the energy ball engulfed his attack.

Bardock saw the energy ball getting closer at him. **"I'm sorry Gine…but I wasn't able to defeat him"** Bardock thought as he closed his eyes and the energy blast destroyed his entire body.

In planet Vegeta when Gine laid down and suddenly she felt the his husband was already gone when she grabbed a photo of her family. "goodbye Kakarot and Raditz…I'm proud of you two" Gine says the she closed her eyes when the energy ball crashed to the planet when suddenly it blows up.

Frieza saw the planet was already destroy. "finally I destroy the dirty planet!" Frieza says while laughing.

 **One week later**

 **Planet Earth**

Gohan saw what happen he quickly ran and saw a lot of smoke when suddenly he saw a space pod when he get closer and saw a five year boy. "are you okay" Gohan says when Kakarot turned around and saw a old man.

"yes I'm okay" Kakarot says.

"what is you name?" Gohan ask him when he saw he didn't say anything.

"my name is Son Gohan" Gohan says.

He looked at him. "my name is Kakarot" Kakarot replied.

Gohan saw the Kakarot have a picture of his family. "Kakarot what happen with you family" Gohan ask him.

He look down. "my family is death" Kakarot says when Gohan walked beside him when he was going to get say something but suddenly he stomach started to growl.

"come with me Kakarot" Gohan says when he looked at him and walked beside him.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Gohan Residence**

Gohan and Kakarot walked inside the house. "I'm going to give you some of my food" Gohan says when Kakarot walked into the living room and sat down.

Gohan walked at him and give him rice and chicken when Kakarot quickly started to eat. "Kakarot I know you don't have a family so let me take care of you" Gohan says.

Kakarot grabbed his photo. "okay I'm going to stay here" Kakarot says.

" **my mother is going to be happy if I live in a safe place"** Kakarot thought.

Gohan looked at him. "good and don't worry I'm going to take care of you" Gohan says while patting his head.

 **Seven years later**

Kakarot was carrying the big fish on his arm. **"I can't wait for my grandfather to cook this fish"** Kakarot thought when suddenly he turned around and a motorcycle crash against him when two girls quickly jumped down.

"what! I kill somebody!" one of the girls says in shock.

Kakarot stood up and looked at them. "you two need to be more careful" Kakarot says when suddenly she started to shoot him multiple times when he quickly stood up and walked at her.

"what the hell is wrong with you!" Kakarot screamed.

She looked at him. "you're still alive" the girl says in shock.

"yes" Kakarot says when the other girl walked at him.

"I'm sorry about my friend" the girl says.

Kakarot looked at her. **"her hair looks almost the same as my mother"** Kakarot thought.

She saw the he was staring at her. "my name is Chichi and her name is Bulma" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "my name is Kakarot" Kakarot says while shaking her hand.

Bulma walked beside her. "Chichi let's go we need to find the other dragon ball" Bulma says when she show the dragon radar.

"oh you want to go to my grandfather house" Kakarot says when he pointed to the dragon radar.

She was surprised. "wait did you saw this dragon ball" Bulma says while showing the dragon ball.

"yes" Kakarot replied.

"please I want to have it" Bulma says.

"no…you have to ask my grandfather if you want to get the dragon ball" Kakarot says.

Bulma saw the he was wearing a gi. "if you give me the dragon ball then you can come here and protect us" Bulma says.

"you're going to have more opportunities to test you strength" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "okay I'm coming with you two" Kakarot says.

"I'm going to ask about the dragon ball" Kakarot says.

"just follows me" Kakarot says when Bulma and Chichi started to follow him.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Gohan residence**

Kakarot walked inside the house and looked at his grandfather. "grandfather…can I have the dragon ball" Kakarot ask him.

"why you need the dragon ball" Gohan ask him when Kakarot explain what is going on.

Gohan looked at him. "is okay and this adventure is going to give you a lot of experience" Gohan says the he give him the dragon ball.

"thank you grandfather" Kakarot says.

"no problem and take care of the two girls" Gohan says.

"okay I'm going to protect Chichi and Bulma" Kakarot says with a smile on his face.

"goodbye" Kakarot says.

"goodbye" Gohan replied.

He walked outside and give the dragon ball. "Bulma why you want to collect the dragon balls" Kakarot ask her.

"if you collect the seven dragons balls then you would be able to wish any kind of wish" Bulma says.

Kakarot was surprised. "what kind of wish you want" Kakarot ask her.

"I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend" Bulma says.

 **In unknown planet**

Vegeta was throwing multiple ki blast when suddenly he sneezed. "are you getting sick Prince Vegeta" Nappa ask him.

"no somebody is talking about me" Vegeta says in an annoying voice.

 **Planet Earth**

Kakarot looked at her. "Bulma that a waste of a wish" Kakarot says.

"I don't care and what kind of wish would you ask" Bulma ask him.

He walked around. "my wish would be to revived my parents" Kakarot says while looking down.

Chichi looked at him. **"oh he miss his family"** Chichi thought.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot sorry about you parents" Bulma says.

"Kakarot let's start our adventure" Bulma says excited.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 2 – Dragon Balls Quest**

 **Age**

 **Kakarot 12**

 **Chichi 11**

 **Bulma 15**

 **Power level**

 **Kakarot- 1,000**

 **Bulma – 10**

 **Chichi - 30**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Dragon Balls Quest

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Kakarot and Chichi

Universe seven

Earth

(year 749)

In this story, this version of Kakarot and Chichi have different designs and personalities. Kakarot as an adult will look exactly like Bardock and Chichi as an adult will look exactly like Gine. Chichi is a shy girl here, she dosen't wear that bikini armor from the anime , she wears regular clothes. This chichi also has a heavy resemblance to gine, the mother of Kakarot. The story picture of this shows how Adult Kakarot and Adult Chichi will look like. Kakarot is going to get the same scar as Bardock in an important event in his and chichi's life.

Bulma saw the she have the two dragons balls. Yes five more dragons balls and I would be able to get my perfect and handsome boyfriend" Bulma thought.

She looked at him and saw the he was walking beside them. "Kakarot if you want they enough space for another person" Bulma says.

Chichi looked at him. "she right…I think is a good choice so you don't get tired from walking" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at them as he started to fly around them. "I'm going to be okay" Kakarot replied.

Bulma and Chichi was in shock. "Kakarot…how are you able to fly without any machine" Bulma says in shock.

"wow! That looks fun!" Chichi thought.

He looked at them. "My mom taught me how to fly when I was five years old" Kakarot replied.

She was surprised. "you mom is really amazing for teaching you how to fly" Chichi says while looking at him.

Kakarot looks down. "yes my mother taught me how to fly and other important things" Kakarot replied.

She looked at him. "that really nice I wish I was able to have some memories with my mother" Chichi says when she saw the he was confused.

She looked at him. "my mother died when she give birth to me" Chichi says while looking down.

Kakarot looked at her. "I know the feeling my mother and father is death" Kakarot replied.

"I don't know if my older brother still alive or death" Kakarot says.

"sorry about that" Chichi replied.

"is okay" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at them. "I know is hard but let's be positive" Bulma says.

He quickly get closer. "Bulma what the next dragon ball" Kakarot ask her.

Bulma touched the dragon radar and a signal appeared in the screen. "is far away from here but we still be able to find it without any problems" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "sure" Kakarot says.

"Bulma are you sure the we're the only one looking for the dragon balls" Kakarot ask her.

"nobody is looking for the dragon balls even if somebody is looking for the dragon balls you need the dragon radar to find the other dragon balls" Bulma replied.

Kakarot looked the dragon ball radar. "oh okay" Kakarot replied.

"the dragon ball radar is one of my inventions and is able to track the signal of the other dragon balls that why I was able to find it" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "okay let's go right now" Kakarot replied.

She looked at him. "okay let's go" Bulma says the she turns on the motorcycle as she quickly began to ride the motorcycle in high speed when suddenly Bulma stop and felt the ground was shaking violently.

She looked at him. "that was strange" Bulma says when suddenly a t-rex appeared and hit the motorcycle when Chichi quickly ran and hide behind Kakarot.

T-rex caught Bulma when she saw the he wanted to eat her. "Kakarot help me!" Bulma screamed when suddenly Kakarot appeared and uppercut him into his head without holding back when the t-rex let her go he quickly caught her.

Bulma saw the Kakarot was carrying her on his arm. "thank you for saving me" Bulma says while giving him a hug.

"no problem" Kakarot replied the he put her next to Chichi when he turned around and saw the T-rex was already death.

He turned around and looked at him. "who want to eat some t-rex meat" Kakarot says when he stomach started to growl.

Bulma looked at him. "no" Bulma replied.

Chichi looked at him. "I never eat a dinosaur meat before" Chichi replied.

Kakarot looked at them. "it taste really good give some time to cook it" Kakarot says.

One hour later

Bulma looked at it when her stomach started to growl. "fine I'm going to eat it" Bulma says the she took a bite when suddenly she started to continue eating.

Chichi looked at him. "it taste good" Chichi says while eating.

Kakarot looked at them. "yes and it has a unique taste" Kakarot says while he continued to eat more of his food.

In another location

Pilaf quickly ran at him and hit his head. "are you a idiot" Pilaf says angry.

Shu looked at him. "what! I didn't do anything bad!" Shu says angry.

"you didn't find any dragon balls!" Pilaf screamed at him.

He looked at him. "how I would be able to find the dragon balls" Shu says.

He looked at him. "we're going to steal the dragon radar from the stupid teenager girl that why we're following her and her friends" Pilaf sys.

"Pilaf is right we need to find the perfect moment to steal the dragon radar" Mai says.

He looked at her. "yes that why is very important to be careful the stupid teenager girl don't find us " Pilaf says the they're quickly hide themselves.

Thirty minutes later

Kakarot and the rest finish eating. "Bulma can you show me the dragon radar" Kakarot ask her.

Bulma sat down beside him. "the next dragon ball is in this location.

"it looks is going to take some time to get all the dragon balls" Kakarot says.

"yes but at least we're going to have some fun having this adorable" Chichi says.

Bulma saw it was already late. " let's stay here tonight and tomorrow we can start looking for the dragon ball" Bulma says.

She threw a capsule and suddenly a house a appeared from nowhere. "come on" Bulma says the she enter in the house when Kakarot and Chichi enter the house too.

"Kakarot you can sleep in the sofa and Chichi come with me" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "okay Bulma" Chichi says the she follows her when she saw the Bulma laid down on the bed.

"Chichi this is the only bed so we have to share it" Bulma says.

She looked at her. " okay" Chichi says the she laid down on her bed meanwhile Kakarot slept in the sofa.

"good night" Bulma says.

"good night" Chichi replied.

In the morning when Kakarot wake up and saw the Chichi was cooking breakfast when he walked beside her. "good morning" Kakarot says.

She turned around and looked at him. "good morning" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you know how to cook" Kakarot says surprised.

"yes my father taught how to cook the same way as my mother" Chichi says while cooking.

Kakarot smell the fresh breakfast. "hmmm….is really good" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "Kakarot don't worry I have enough food for you" Chichi says.

"thank you" Kakarot replied.

He looked around. "where is Bulma?" Kakarot ask her.

"she still sleeping" Chichi says.

"Kakarot…breakfast is almost done so wait for me in the dining room" Chichi says when he nodded at her he walked into the living room as he sat down and waited for Chichi.

Ten more minutes

Kakarot and Chichi started to eat. "Kakarot can you tell more about you" Chichi ask him with curiosity.

He looked at her. "more about me….my mother name is Gine and my father name is Bardock" Kakarot says.

"I have a older brother name Raditz" Kakarot says.

"you mom have a nice name" Chichi replied.

"she really kind and sometimes when she get angry she is able to scared my father" Kakarot says.

"oh that nice for her….you told me that you don't know if you brother is death" Chichi ask him.

"the last time I saw him it was seven years ago" Kakarot replied.

"but I think he is death" Kakarot says while looking down.

"sometimes I regret that I didn't have any kind of relationship with my brother…I never talk to him before…most of the time I spend with my mother" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "tell me more about you family" Chichi ask him the he nodded at him and continued to talk with Chichi.

One hour later

Bulma wake up. "that was a good dream" Bulma says the she grabbed a shirt and put it on as she walked in the dining room and looked at them.

"Chichi let's take a bath together" Chichi says.

"okay Bulma" Chichi replied.

She looked at him. "Kakarot you better don't tried to take a peek at us when we're taking a bath" Bulma says.

"what! I'm not a pervert!" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "I don't believe you I bet you want to see our naked body" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "I'm promised that I'm not a pervert" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "Bulma I believe him" Chichi says.

Bulma looked at her. "fine when we finish taking a bath you can used it" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at them. "okay and enjoy you bath" Kakarot says the he continued to eat when Chichi walked at her.

Bulma looked at her. "don't be shy" Bulma says while dragging Chichi into the restroom.

Kakarot walked into the living room. "I'm not a pervert….crazy girl" Kakarot thought the he turn on the television and started to watch a movie.

In the restroom when Bulma and Chichi sat down on the bathtub. "I love this feeling…the hot water touching my body" Bulma says.

"is the perfect way to relax" Bulma says.

"yes is relaxing" Chichi says embarrassed.

Bulma looked at her. "don't get embarrassed" Bulma says the she quickly stood up and sat down beside her when she touched her arm.

She looked at her. "Chichi what is you opinion of Kakarot" Bulma ask her.

Chichi was surprised. "my opinion of Kakarot" Chichi says confused.

"yes I'm just curious" Bulma ask her.

Chichi looked at her. "he looks like a nice boy and it looks the he likes martial arts the same way as my father" Chichi says.

Bulma was surprised. "yes he is nice but do you think is wise to trust him" Bulma says.

"I think is okay to trust him…I mean he saves you live and he don't need to help us to find the dragons balls" Chichi says.

Bulma looked at her. "you right I was making sure…a lot of people would want to steal my dragon radar to find the dragon balls and get they wish" Bulma says.

Chichi grabbed her conditioner and started to wash her hair. "don't worry about him I think he a good person and he would never betray us" Chichi says while washing her hair.

Bulma looked at her. "you right all this time he was showing the he trust us" Bulma says.

She grabbed her soap and started to wash her body. "I love taking a bath" Bulma says.

Chichi looked at her. "I understand I love taking bath too" Chichi says.

One hour later

Kakarot was still watching a movie. "they're taking a long time to take a bathing….grandfather was right the girls like to take long baths" Kakarot thought.

"even my mother take long baths too" Kakarot thought when he walked into the room of Bulma and Chichi as he knocks the door.

"I want to take a bath too" Kakarot says.

"five more minutes!" Bulma screamed.

"are you sure" Kakarot screamed at her.

"yes!" Bulma screamed at him.

"Kakarot we're going to finish taking a bath in five minutes I'm promise" Chichi says.

Ten minutes later

Kakarot walked into the room when suddenly Bulma and Chichi saw the he was wearing a towel when she was going to say something and saw the tail moving around. "Kakarot…you have a tail" Bulma says in shock.

Chichi walked at him and saw a tail. "you have a tail" Chichi says surprised.

Kakarot looked at her. "yes I have a tail" Kakarot says.

Bulma walked at him and saw the tail. "Kakarot is not normal that a boy have a tail" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "Bulma is okay is normal for me to have a tail" Kakarot says.

"is not normal for a human do have a tail" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "I'm not a human" Kakarot says.

"I'm a saiyan" Kakarot says.

"wait….you're a alien" Bulma says in shock.

"yes" Kakarot replied.

Chichi walked at him. "you're a saiyan" Chichi says surprised.

Chichi looked at him. "Kakarot can I touch you tail" Chichi ask him.

Kakarot sat down and looked at her. "yes is okay but don't touch it to hard…my tail is a delicate part of my body" Kakarot says.

Chichi was getting closer and touched his tail when suddenly he almost faint when she quickly moved away her hand from the tail. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to hurt you" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "is okay…I have to learn how to remove my weakness" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot how did you come in Earth" Bulma ask her.

"it was in the space pod my parents send me to Earth before my home world was destroy" Kakarot says while looking down.

Bulma was in shock. "so you parents and all you people died when the planet exploded" Bulma says.

"yes at first my mom wanted to come but some enemies started to attack her so she decided to knock me out and send me to a safe planet" Kakarot says.

Chichi quickly hug him. "I'm sorry about you losing you parents in a horrible way" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "is okay…just let me take a bath and I'm going to tell you more about the saiyans" Kakarot says when Chichi stop giving a hug as he stood up and walked into the restroom as he started to take a bath.

Thirty minutes later

Kakarot put his clothes on and walked into the room of Bulma and Chichi when he sat down beside Chichi. "do you have other questions" Kakarot ask them.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot…I don't want to be rude but how you home world was destroy" Bulma ask him.

He looked at her. "I don't know my mother didn't tell what is going on when she send me to Earth" Kakarot says when he grabbed something in his pocket.

Chichi saw a picture. "this is the last memory of my family" Kakarot says.

He show it to Bulma and Chichi. "this is my mother and you look the same as my mother" Kakarot say to Chichi.

Chichi was surprised "your mother looks like me" Chichi says.

"yes you have the same personality as my mother and you're really kind to me" Kakarot says.

"if she was still alive most likely she would get along with you" Kakarot says.

She smiled at her. "it would be nice if I meet you mother" Chichi says.

"yes and even my father would get along with you" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at her. "yes it would be nice to meet you family" Chichi says with a smile.

Bulma looked to the picture when she get close and looked to the mother of Kakarot . "wow…you mom is beautiful" Bulma says.

Chichi looked at him. "she looks beautiful and gentle" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "yes my father told me the my mother is one of the kindness and purest saiyan from Planet Vegeta" Kakarot says.

"Planet Vegeta? " Bulma says confused.

"planet Vegeta is ruled by the family of Vegeta the high class saiyan" Kakarot says.

"I think prince Vegeta still alive " Kakarot says.

"prince Vegeta…sounds like a talk and handsome man" Bulma says.

Unknown planet

Vegeta sat down and started to eat his food when suddenly he sneezed. "somebody is talking about me" Vegeta says.

Nappa looked at him. "maybe is you future mate" Nappa says while laughing.

"shut up idiot!" Vegeta says the he quickly turned around and threw a energy blast killing the enemy.

Earth

Bulma looked at him. "so tell me more about Prince Vegeta" Bulma ask him.

"I don't know so much about him but I think he is sixteenth or seventeenth years old" Kakarot says.

"prince Vegeta sounds like a dreamy prince I bet when he is adult he is going to be tall, romantic and with a a lot of muscles" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "Bulma…I don't know..I never meet him before" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "tell me more about you saiyan heritage" Chichi says curious.

He looked at them. "I can transform into Oozaru" Kakarot says.

"Oozaru?" Chichi and Bulma says confused.

He looked at them. "when I see the full moon and transform into Oozaru" Kakarot replied.

"Oozaru is like a giant monkey" Kakarot replied.

"when I transform into Oozaru I become ten times stronger and I wouldn't be able to control myself" Kakarot says.

"that why is very important that I stay in my room so I don't transform into Oozaru and kill somebody for accident" Kakarot says.

Bulma stood up and looked at him. "Kakarot it don't Matt if you're a saiyan or human… I still trust you" Bulma says.

Chichi looked at him. "Kakarot I trust you too" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Bulma looked at them. "let's go we need to continue our adventure" Bulma says when they're nodded at her when they left the house.

She push the button and suddenly the house turned into a capsule when she put it away when she grabbed another capsule and threw it into the ground when suddenly the motorcycle appeared. "Chichi come with me" Bulma says the she quickly sat on the motorcycle.

Kakarot started to fly beside her when Bulma grabbed the dragon radar. "the next dragon ball is over there" Bulma says.

"I think we're going to arrived in three or four days" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "is okay let's go" Kakarot says the he started to follow her.

In another location

Pilaf quickly ran at them. "idiot's! wake up!" Pilaf screamed at them.

Mai wake up. "what?" Mai says in a annoyed voice.

Pilaf was getting angry. "they're already leaving" Pilaf screamed at her the she quickly stood up and looked at him.

"where is Shu?" Pilaf ask her.

"I don't know" Mai replied.

"hello boss and Mai" Shu says.

Pilaf looked at them. "hurry up! We need to follow them!" Pilaf screamed at them when Mai quickly walked into the helicopter.

"I'm ready boss!" Mai screamed at him.

"let's go! I don't want to lose my opportunity to steal the dragon balls!" Pilaf says the he quickly enter in helicopter when Shu quickly ran at him and sat down

Mai looked at them. "let's go!" Mai screamed the she started to follow Bulma and her friends.

Two hour later

Lake

Kakarot flew at her . "Bulma let me see you dragon radar" Kakarot ask her.

She looked at him. "okay Kakarot" Bulma says the she pass the dragon radar

He looked to the dragon radar. "the next dragon is far away from here" Kakarot says.

"don't worry we going to arrived in three days" Bulma says when suddenly Kakarot quickly turned around and looked around.

Chichi was confused. "Kakarot are you looking for something" Chichi ask him.

He looked at her. "no…I just got the feeling the somebody is watching us" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "are you sure" Bulma ask her.

He looked at her. "yes I felt the somebody was watching us" Kakarot says while he give the dragon radar back.

She grabbed the dragon radar. "okay we need to take care of the dragon balls and the dragon radar" Bulma says.

"what is going to happen if somebody steal the dragon radar or the dragon balls" Kakarot ask her.

"don't worry about the dragon radar in just in case the dragon radar get broken or somebody stole it I have another one" Bulma says.

"okay just make sure you take care of the dragon balls" Kakarot says the he flies beside her.

In another location

Mai was hidden behind a tree. "good the stupid boy didn't find me" Mai says.

She grabbed her cellphone and call Pilaf. "boss I have a idea to get the dragon balls but you need to follow my plan" Mai says.

"my plan is to get the dragon radar and if I lucky I'm going to get the dragon balls" Mai says

Thirty minutes

Lake

Bulma stood up. "that enough break let's continue our trip" Bulma says.

Kakarot walked beside her and help her stand up. "thank you" Chichi says when he nods at him when suddenly a strange person ran at them.

Kakarot turned around and saw the strange person. "help me ! My best friend is in danger!" Pilaf screamed at him.

Kakarot looked at him when he was going to say something but Pilaf interrupts him. "please help me!" Pilaf screamed at him.

Chichi walked beside him. "Kakarot lets help him maybe is a emergency" Chichi says.

He looked at him. "fine I'm going to help you" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "I'm coming too" Chichi says.

He looked at her. "okay but promise me that you're going to listen to me and follow all my orders" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

He looked at him. "show me the way" Kakarot ask him.

"thank you just follow me!" Pilaf says the he ran into the forest.

Bulma saw the Kakarot and Chichi was already gone when she stood up. "I can't wait to wish my perfect boyfriend" Bulma says.

Ten minutes later

In the forest

Kakarot looked at him. "where is you friend" Kakarot ask him.

"he is in the cave…I think he lost" Pilaf says.

He looked at her. "Chichi I want you to walk behind me just in case something happen in the cave" Kakarot says when she nodded at him and they're walked into the cave.

Ten minutes later

Cave

In the cave when Kakarot and Chichi was walking around the cave when he stop. "that strange..for some reason I can't sense nobody" Kakarot says when suddenly he quickly grabbed Chichi and he hear multiple explosions near the exit of the cave.

Kakarot saw the exit was already gone he grabbed the hand of Chichi. "don't worry I'm going to find a way to escape from the cave" Kakarot says.

Lake

Bulma was getting bored when she turned around and saw a woman holding her bag as she quickly stood up and looked at her. "hey! That mine!" Bulma ran at her and jumped at her.

She grabbed the bag when the woman looked at her. "this is mine!" Bulma screamed at her.

Mai looked at her. "no! This is mine!" Mai screamed at her when the bag suddenly get tore into little pieces when Mai saw the dragons balls and the dragon radar she quickly grabbed one of the dragon balls and the dragon radar.

Mai quickly ran away when Bulma saw the she stole one of the dragon balls and the dragon radar. "you stupid bitch!" Bulma screamed at her when she grabbed the dragon ball when she saw the Kakarot and Chichi wasn't there.

She threw one of the capsule when suddenly a dragon ball radar appeared. "good that I have another dragon radar" Bulma says.

She saw the woman was already gone. "so we have other people looking for the dragon balls" Bulma says the she grabbed a old bag and put the dragon ball inside the bag.

Bulma looked around. "Kakarot! Chichi!" Bulma screamed angry.

Cave

Kakarot was getting angry. "that it! I'm going to make a exit" Kakarot says angry the he moved his hand and threw a ki blast destroying the wall of the cave into little pieces.

Kakarot grabbed her hand and left the cave when he looked around. "the bastard already left" Kakarot says angry.

She looked at him. "sorry is my fault…I t-" Kakarot interrupts her. "is not you fault and my mother told me that is very important to help other people" Kakarot says.

He looked at her. "let's go to the lake before Bulma get angry" Kakarot says when she nodded at her and walked away.

Ten minutes later

Lake

Bulma quickly ran at them. "Kakarot and Chichi!" Bulma screamed at them.

"what happen" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "a stupid ugly old bitch stole one of the dragon balls!" Bulma screamed angry.

"Bulma calm down" Kakarot says.

"for now let's focus on finding the other dragon balls and then we're going to look for the woman and steal the dragon ball" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

Okay then let's go and get the dragon ball" Bulma says.

Village

One of the villagers quickly bow down at him. "please dint take our daughters the villagers says.

"shut up! I'm going to take all you daughters and turn them into my wives!" Oolong screamed at them.

"Please lord Oolong!" one of villagers beg at him.

"get out of my house!" Oolong screamed at them when suddenly they're ran away.

Oolong turned around. "I can't wait to marry them" Oolong says with a pervert smile on his face.

Author's Notes

Chapter 3 - Oolong


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oolong

I don't own Dragon Ball z

Kakarot and Chichi

Universe seven

Earth

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot I think the next dragon ball is in the village" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "okay let's go to the village and tried to find the dragon ball" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "Kakarot….I'm really excited to get the dragon ball" Chichi says.

"yes I'm excited too but make sure to stay behind me just in case a enemy tried to fight us" Kakarot replied.

Chichi looked at him. "okay Kakarot" Chichi says with a smile on her face when suddenly she hear his stomach growling.

Bulma and Chichi was looking at him. "Kakarot are you hungry?" Chichi ask him

"yes I'm hungry" Kakarot replied.

"if they're a restaurant I'm going to buy you some food so for now let's focus on getting in the village" Bulma says the he nodded at her.

Thirty minutes later

Village

Bulma looked around and saw the nobody was outside. "that strange it felt like a ghost town" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "you're wrong I can sense multiple people around this village" Kakarot says.

He turned around and saw a restaurant. "Bulma and Chichi let's eat over there" Kakarot says while pointing in the direction.

She looked at him. "fine let's go and eat something" Bulma says when they're enter into the restaurant.

Bulma saw the they're was nobody in the restaurant and saw a old man in the counter when she walked over there when she was going to say something but the old man interrupts her. "you two girls should go somewhere else" the old man says.

Bulma looked at him. "what?" Bulma says angry.

He looked at her. "if you two want to be safe leave this village" the old man says.

Kakarot walked beside her. "don't worry about them I'm going to protect them" Kakarot says.

The old man looked at him. "if you want to keep them safe then get out of this village most likely everybody who lived in this village are going to leave" The old man says.

Kakarot was confused. "why they're want to leave the village" Kakarot ask him.

"I hear the a monster is trying to kidnap all the daughter from our village and force them to marry with him" the old man says.

"that why they're protecting the daughters of getting kidnapped by the monster" the old man says.

"I think the monster name is Oolong" the old man says.

Kakarot looked at him. "don't worried if Oolong is trying to kidnap her I'm going to beat him up and keep my friends safe" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "we're going to be okay" Bulma says.

The old man looked at him. "fine so what do you all want" the old man ask them.

"is okay we're not hungry anymore" Bulma says when Kakarot looked at h

"let's find the dragon ball first then we go to the lake and eat fish" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "fine let's go" Kakarot says when they're left the restaurant.

Ten minutes later

Bulma quickly ran at him. "Kakarot!" Bulma screamed at him.

"the dragon radar is telling me the dragon ball is in the house" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "okay let's check if somebody is in the house" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "so we're going to get the first dragon ball as a team" Chichi says the she walked beside him.

He knock the door multiple times when suddenly a man opened the door . "please! Don't take my precious daughter!" the man screamed at him.

The strange man opened his eyes. "What…I though you was Oolong the dangerous beast" the man says when Bulma walked beside him.

"his name is Kakarot" Bulma says.

"sir can you give me the dragon ball that you have in you necklace" Bulma says.

"no" the man replied.

Kakarot looked at him. "what about this if I capture Oolong can you give us the dragon ball" Kakarot ask him.

He looked at him. "yes if you was able to defeat Oolong and force him to leave the village I give you the dragon ball" the man says.

He looked at him. "okay then is a deal" Kakarot says.

"do you know where is Oolong live so I can force him to leave the village" Kakarot says.

"I don't know where he lives but I think he coming back in the village tomorrow in the morning" The man says when suddenly he hear they stomach growling.

"fine I'm going to share some of my food" The man says when they're quickly walked inside when they sat down Kakarot quickly started to eat his plate.

The man looked at them. "you all have a place to stay because in the night is not safe place and even more when Oolong is looked for beautiful young girls" the man says.

Bulma looked at him. "we're going to be okay and thanks for the food" Bulma says when she saw the Kakarot was still eating his food.

"let's wait here a little bit more" Bulma thought.

Ten minutes later

Kakarot looked at him. "thank you for the food and don't worry I'm going to force Oolong to leave the town" Kakarot says when he nodded at him.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot let's go over there" Bulma says.

Chichi saw the it was near the house of the older man. "it looks good and maybe we would be able to see the monster..Oolong" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "yes and I'm curious how Oolong looks like" Kakarot replied.

"I bet his a horrible monster" Bulma says.

"maybe you right" Kakarot replied when he saw the Bulma threw a capsule and a house appeared from nowhere when they enter in the house.

Bulma looked at her. "Chichi let's take a bath" Bulma says.

"okay Bulma" Chichi says.

"I'm going to be outside training" Kakarot says the he walked outside of the house and started to train by himself meanwhile Bulma and Chichi are taking a bath together.

One hour later

Chichi looked at her. "I think that enough bath for me" Chichi says.

"okay Chichi I'm going to stay here for a little bit more" Bulma says when she saw the Chichi grabbed her towel and walked into her room.

Bulma stood up and put more hot water. "I love taking bath" Bulma says the she started to wash her body when suddenly she turned around and saw somebody outside as she get closer to the window.

She get closer to the window. "is that a animal….wait" Bulma suddenly saw somebody taking pictures of her when she quickly stood up and ran into her room as she hug Chichi.

"somebody is taking pictures of me naked!" Bulma says angry.

"what...I'm going to call Kakarot" Chichi says.

"wait….let me put my clothes on" Bulma says.

Chichi saw she was still naked. "okay just hurry up" Chichi says the Bulma quickly grabbed her pajamas and put it on as she walked outside and saw the Kakarot was taking a nap when she quickly wake him up.

"Kakarot! "Bulma screamed at him.

Don't scream near my ear…it really hurts" Kakarot complained.

"a pervert was taking pictures of me and most likely Chichi too" Bulma says when he quickly stood up.

He looked at them. "are you sure somebody was taking pictures of you and Chichi" Kakarot ask her.

"yes and I can show you where he was hiding" Bulma says the Kakarot and Chichi follow her.

Five minutes later

Kakarot stop and smell something strange. "that strange I smell something like a pig" Kakarot thought when he walked near the tree.

"it was here" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "Bulma…when you two take a bath do you cover the window" Kakarot ask her.

"no" Bulma replied.

He looked at her. "maybe next time cover the window so perverts wouldn't be able to see you naked" Kakarot says.

"fine I'm going to cover it" Bulma says angry.

"don't worry when you two are taking bath I'm going to make sure the perverts are not able to take any pictures" Kakarot says.

"good...thanks" Bulma says.

"no problem " Kakarot replied.

"finally I'm going to take a bath" Kakarot says the he walked inside the house.

In another location

Oolong grabbed his camera. "I'm a lucky guy…finally I found the two perfect woman" Oolong says with a pervert smile on his face.

"I'm going to capture all the daughters from this village and then I'm going to capture Bulma and Chichi" Oolong says with a smile on his face.

He looked to the picture of Bulma. "she have a pretty body" Oolong says with a pervert smile on his face.

"it looks the tonight is the perfect day to kidnap all the villagers daughters" Oolong says the he walked away and travel to the village.

Twenty minutes later

He walked in the living room and laid down in the sofa when he turned around and saw the Chichi was there. "Kakarot can you sleep in our room" Chichi says.

"it looks the Bulma hear something strange outside" Chichi says.

"okay I'm going right now" Kakarot says when he walked beside her when she saw the Bulma was staring at him.

"Kakarot I hear something strange" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "calm down just go to sleep" Kakarot says.

"I'm going to protect you two" Kakarot says when Bulma and Chichi nodded at him they laid down on the bed meeting Kakarot laid down on the floor.

Chichi walked at him and give him a pillow. "here a pillow and thanks for protecting us" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Four hours later

Cave

Oolong push the last girl inside the cage. "you monster!" the blonde screamed at him.

He looked at her. "shut up!" Oolong screamed at her when she quickly ran with the other girls.

He looked at them. "I already captured all the daughters from this village and the next in the list is Bulma and Chichi" Oolong says with a pervert smile on his face as he walked outside.

One hour later

Kakarot suddenly wakes up and quickly opens the window and jumped outside when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast in different directions. "I know you're here!" Kakarot screamed when he sense a energy when he quickly flew at him.

He was ready to punch him into his face when suddenly he stop and saw a stray cat. "that was strange" Kakarot says when he walked near the cat and pick him up.

"he looks like a regular cat" Kakarot says when he let him go and saw the stray cat running away. He was looking around and didn't saw anybody.

"that was strange" Kakarot says the he walked back and saw that Bulma and Chichi wasn't sleeping.

"what the hell!" Bulma screamed in shock.

"I hear a lot of explosions" Bulma says.

"Kakarot can you explain us what is going on?" Chichi ask him.

He looked at them. "when I wake up I sense somebody was outside so I thought it was the pervert person who took the naked pictures of Bulma" Kakarot says.

"so I threw energy blast against him so I would be able to scared him the he ran away when I decided to follow him I only found a stray cat" Kakarot says.

"a stray cat?" Chichi and Bulma says at the same time.

He looked at them. "it was nothing so go to sleep" Kakarot says.

"we're going to wake up early and finds some clues to find this Oolong and force him to leave the village" Kakarot says

"okay Kakarot" Bulma says.

"Goodnight" Chichi says.

"Goodnight" Kakarot replied when he noticed they're already sleeping.

He sat down. "that was strange for some reason I can sense the same energy near here" Kakarot thought the he closed the window and laid down on the floor as he fell down to sleep.

Three hours later

Cave

Oolong quickly laid down. "that stupid bastard…almost kill me with the crazy attack" Oolong thought.

"tomorrow I'm going to capture Bulma and Chichi" Oolong thought the he fell down to sleep.

Nine hours later

Kakarot wake up and saw the Bulma and Chichi was already awake. "good morning Kakarot" Chichi says.

"good morning" Kakarot replied.

"Kakarot…Bulma told me that is a good idea if we look in different places so we can find clues about Oolong?" Chichi says.

Kakarot quickly stood up and looked at her. "I think is a bad idea" Kakarot says.

Bulma walked at him. "we're going to be okay" Bulma says.

He looked at them. "okay just make sure to be careful and if you feel the somebody is following go to a safe place" Kakarot says when she nodded at her when he saw they already left the house.

Kakarot walked outside and walked around when he saw the a lot of people was looking and talking to each other when he walked at them. "what is going on?" Kakarot ask him.

The old man turned around and looked at him. "he already kidnapped all the daughters from this village" the old man says in a worried voice.

"how he was able to capture them?" Kakarot ask them.

"I don't know" the old man says.

"I think it was during the night when everybody was sleeping" the old man says.

Kakarot saw the everyone was about they daughters. "it looks I need to find them and make sure the Oolong leave this village" Kakarot thought as he started to fly around the town when he stop and flew in top of a old temple.

He enter into the old temple and saw a lot of trash. "nothing" Kakarot thought.

Forest

Bulma and Chichi was looking around for evidence. "Bulma we should leave right now" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "we're going to be okay" Bulma replied.

She quickly walked beside her. "I don't know but for some reason I felt somebody staring at us" Chichi walked at her.

Bulma grabbed her gun. "don't worry I have a gun if somebody tried to capture us….then I'm going to shoot him" Bulma says while showing up her a gun.

She put her gun in her backpack and walked around and saw the Chichi is worried when suddenly a man appeared from nowhere when Bulma quickly grabbed her gun. "who are you" Bulma says while pointing her gun.

"calm down…what are you doing here" the man says.

"we're looking for Oolong" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "Oolong..I saw him walking over there" the man says while pointing in the direction when Bulma looked at him.

"thank you" Bulma says as she turned around when suddenly the man grabbed her face and slammed into the ground when he saw the Bulma was unconscious he quickly grabbed a gun and pointed at Chichi when he suddenly transformed into his regular form.

Chichi was surprised to see his true nature. "I didn't know that it would be easy to capture you two" the pig man says.

"my name is Oolong so move right now or I shoot you best friend" Oolong says while pointing the gun when Chichi walked beside Bulma and pick her up as Oolong force her tow walk when she noticed the she was walking into a cave when she turned around and saw the Oolong was pointing the gun at them.

"hurry up!" Oolong screamed at her when she walked inside the cage and saw the other girls looking at her.

"Kakarot….you need to save us…again" Chichi thought when Bulma wake up and saw it was in a dark place when she turned around and saw a lot of girl the have the same age as her.

She quickly stood up and saw the she wasn't able to leave from the cage. "let us out!" Bulma screamed.

Chichi walked at her. "Bulma…we need to find a way to escape" Chichi says.

Bulma looked at her. "okay and we need to find a way to trick him and somehow knock him out" Bulma says when they sat down and started to make a plan

Three hours later

Kakarot walked inside the house when he saw the Bulma and Chichi wasn't there. "that strange" Kakarot thought.

He walked outside and sense the energy of Bulma and Chichi. "that strange I can sense they near here" Kakarot says the he walked in the forest.

Forest

Oolong walked outside and saw the boy was looking for Chichi and Bulma. "dammit! He is going to find them" Oolong thought the he quickly walked into the cave.

He looked at them. "I need to find a way to trick the stupid boy" Oolong thought the he started to look at Chichi when suddenly he transformed into a copy of Chichi.

He walked into the cage when Bulma was in shock. "what the hell!" Bulma screamed when she saw another person who look the same as Chichi.

Chichi looked at him. "he looks the same as me" Chichi says in shock.

Oolong quickly went outside and saw the boy looking at her when he quickly ran at him. "hurry up! Bulma was already captured by Oolong" Chichi (Oolong) screamed.

Kakarot looked at her. "who are you?" Kakarot says while looking at her.

"is me…Chichi" Chichi (Oolong) says while waving her hand.

Kakarot walked around and looked at her. "she don't smell like Chichi and her energy is different" Kakarot says.

He looked at her. "okay can you show me where Bulma was captured" Kakarot says.

"okay follow me" Chichi ( Oolong) says

"I'm not a idiot..I know you're not Chichi" Kakarot thought the he started to follow her when he quickly turned around and sense the energy of Bulma and Chichi when he saw a cave when he walk inside the cave.

Chichi quickly walked in front of him. "they're nobody here" Chichi (Oolong) says.

Kakarot looked at her and ignore her the he started to walk into the cave when Chichi ran at him. "stop and listen to me!" Chichi ( Oolong) screamed at him.

Kakarot looked at her. "Chichi can you tell me the name of my mother" Kakarot ask her.

"shit…he is going to find out" Chichi ( Oolong) thought.

"Marey" Chichi (Oolong) says when suddenly Kakarot appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach.

"I know you're not Chichi so tell me you real name or I'm going to beat you up" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "how dare you to hit me!" Chichi ( Oolong) says when Kakarot threw a energy blast into the forest causing a explosion.

He looked at him. "I know you're not Chichi because you have a disgusting smell and Chichi smell like strawberries" Kakarot says the he moved his hand and created a energy ball.

Oolong transformed out of his form where he copied Chichi, now he revealed his true self, he was a basically a 'pig man'. "my name is Oolong" Oolong says in fear when he sense multiple energy when he quickly threw Oolong into the wall and fell down unconscious.

He quickly ran and saw Bulma and Chichi inside the cage as he ran and quickly destroyed the door as Chichi looked at him. "Kakarot!" Chichi quickly ran at him and give him a hug.

She looked at him. "Kakarot….how did you know the Oolong was trying to trick you" Chichi ask him.

"I was able to sense his energy and it was different from you" Kakarot says when Bulma walked at him.

"Kakarot let's show the guy the you was able to kick him out of the village so he can give us the dragon ball" Bulma says when she turned around and saw the group of girls beating him up.

"let's wait for a little bit while" Kakarot says.

Bulma saw the girls was beating him up. "you right...I'm going to beat him up too" Bulma says the she ran when Kakarot looked at her.

"go Chichi is going to be fun" Kakarot says when she nodded at him and ran beside her as they started to kick him multiple times.

One hour later

Village

Kakarot was dragging Oolong when he walked at him. "I already defeat him" Kakarot says while showing him when the man was surprised the he was able to defeat him without any problems.

He looked at him. "is a deal here is the dragon ball" the man says when Bulma quickly ran and grabbed the dragon ball.

"yes! We have the six stars dragon ball!" Bulma screamed with excited when Chichi walked beside her.

"Bulma can I touched" Chichi ask her when she nodded at her she grabbed the dragon ball.

"wow! It looks amazing!" Chichi says when she give back and Bulma put the dragon ball in her bag.

"we already have the four stars and the six stars dragon balls" Bulma says.

"five more dragons balls" Chichi replied.

"just make sure the Oolong is far away from my village" the man says.

"don't worry I'm going to make sure he is far away from this village" Kakarot says when Bulma and Chichi nodded at him and travel in another location.

Two hours later

Another location

Kakarot looked at him. "leave right now" Kakarot says.

Oolong saw the Bulma was carrying two dragon balls so he quickly bow down at him. "please forgive me!" Oolong beg at him.

He looked at him. "you know that you was trying to kidnap Bulma and Chichi" Kakarot says.

"do you think I'm going to trust you" Kakarot says.

Oolong looked at him. "I know that you all looking for the dragon balls and I would be able to help you" Oolong says.

"we don't need you help you" Bulma screamed at him.

"I can help you trick you enemies and get the dragon ball" Oolong says.

Bulma looked at him. "he technique is useful but I don't trust him" Bulma thought

Bulma looked at him. "fine you can come with us" Bulma says.

"what!" Chichi and Kakarot screamed at the same time.

She looked at him. "if you betray us I'm going to cook you alive and Kakarot is going to eat you too" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "Bulma I don't eat trash" Kakarot says angry.

"he is right..wait….I'm not trash!" Oolong screamed at him angry.

Kakarot looked at her. "are you sure about trusting him" Kakarot ask him.

"I don't trust him but he have a useful technique and we be able to use his ability to trick our enemies" Bulma says.

Kakarot walked at him. "you better don't act like a pervert around with Chichi if you do something I'm going to beat you up" Kakarot says

"fine I'm not going to act like a pervert" Oolong says.

Oolong looked at them. "I'm going to get all the dragon balls and wish for a girl panties" Oolong thought.

Bulma grabbed the dragon ball radar. "it looks the second star dragon ball is in this location" Bulma says while showing the dragon radar.

He looked at her. "is far away from this place" Kakarot replied.

"yes is far away but we need to go right now" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "okay then let's go" Kakarot says when Bulma threw a capsule and a motorcycle appeared when she sat down and Chichi quickly sat down beside her.

Kakarot looked at him. "I don't trust him" Kakarot thought.

"but my mother taught me to give enemies a second chance" Kakarot thought as he started to fly beside him

Three hours later

Unknown location

In the forest when Yamcha sat down and looked at him. "Puar I hope something interesting happen today" Yamcha says with a bored voice.

Puar looked at him. "what about talking with a girl" Puar says.

"talking…with….a girl!" Yamcha says embarrassed.

"are you crazy! I'm to shy to talk with a girl!" Yamcha says embarrassed.

"okay them let's go somewhere else" Puar says when he nodded at him and walked in another direction.

Author's Notes

Chapter 4 : Yamcha


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yamcha**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 749)**

 **Village**

Kakarot was flying beside Bulma and Chichi. "Bulma where is the next dragon ball" Kakarot ask him.

"it looks the next dragon ball is over there but is far away from this village " Bulma says.

Oolong looked to the dragon radar. "what kind of wish you're going to ask" Oolong ask her.

"my wish is to get the perfect boyfriend" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

Kakarot looked at her. "what a waste of a wish" Kakarot thought.

Oolong looked at her. "that a waste of a wish!" Oolong says.

She looked at him. "then tell me if you have all the dragon balls what kind of wish you're going to ask" Bulma says.

"that easy I would wish for some girls panties" Oolong says with a pervert smile on his face.

Kakarot looked at him. "what a stupid wish….just go to the store and buy some underwear" Kakarot thought.

"what! The a stupid wish!" Bulma screamed at him.

"I'm just a simple man" Oolong says.

"you're just a pervert" Bulma says.

"Kakarot is the same I bet he would ask for dirty magazines" Oolong says.

Kakarot looked at him. "I'm not a pervert like you" Kakarot says angry.

Oolong looked at him. "I don't believe you….then tell me would you want to get the panties of Bulma" Oolong says.

"why would I want her dirty underwear" Kakarot says.

Bulma quickly punch Oolong. "Kakarot my underwear is not dirty!" Bulma screamed at him angry.

"what about the panties of Chichi" Oolong says with a pervert smile on his face.

"I already told you I'm not a pervert" Kakarot says when suddenly Bulma slaps Oolong.

"you idiot! Stop acting like a pervert!" Bulma says while slapping him multiple times.

Chichi looked at her. "Bulma I'm to walk…I already tired just sitting in the motorcycle" Chichi says.

"are you sure" Bulma ask her.

"yes" Chichi says when Bulma stop the motorcycle when she saw the she already started to walk when Kakarot fly beside her and started to walk beside Chichi.

She looked at him. "Kakarot is okay you can fly" Chichi says.

"is fine I was flying most of the trip" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "Kakarot can you tell me more about you family" Chichi ask him.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going to tell you more about my family" Kakarot says.

 **Flashback**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock and Gine residence (year 741)**

Gine walked into his room and shake his shoulder when he woke up. "happy birthday!" Gine screamed at him while hugging him at the same time.

"thanks mom" Kakarot says.

"so Kakarot tell me how old are you" Gine ask him.

"four years old" Kakarot replied.

"you're correct" Gine says when she grabbed a box and give it to him when he opened and saw two new wristbands.

"mom….you didn't have to buy me anything" Kakarot says.

"don't worry and I want the best for you Kakarot" Gine says.

"thank you mom" Kakarot says.

"remember the I always going to love you" Gine says with a smile on her face

 **Flashback end**

Chichi looked at him and saw the he was looking at his wristband. "so the wristband you're wearing is the gift from you mom" Chichi ask him.

"yes" Kakarot says.

"this wristband is special for me and I'm going to make sure to take care of it" Kakarot says.

Chichi walked closer and looked at his wristband. "is really nice" Chichi says.

"yes my mom used all her money to pay this wristband" Kakarot says.

"I always admire my mother " Kakarot says.

"in the morning she takes care of me in the morning and in the night she works in the meat factory" Kakarot says.

"the other saiyans disrespect for her good nature" Kakarot says.

Chichi was confused. "what do you mean? Is a bad thing" Chichi ask him.

"my mother didn't act like the other saiyans" Kakarot says.

"she was against of sending my oldest brother to another planet so he can annihilate the population of the planet " Kakarot says.

Chichi was in shock. "I think is normal for a mother to be worried about his son" Chichi says.

"where I came is rare to see a relationship like my mother and my father" Kakarot says.

"the other saiyans just mated each other to make a stronger child" Kakarot says.

"my mother was treating bad and she was even insulted or other saiyans attack her for having the kind of opinion but she didn't care" Kakarot says.

"my mother is one of the purest Saiyan and the other saiyans don't deserve to disrespect her" Kakarot says.

"but at least just in case somebody tried to attack her my father or her best friend Fasha is there to take care of her" Kakarot says.

 **Flashback**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock and Gine residence**

Kakarot hear a loud noise outside of the house when he quickly ran outside and saw the his mother was in the ground as he quickly ran at her. "mother!" Kakarot screamed.

She slowly stood up. "I'm…okay" Gine says while coughing blood from her mouth.

He saw the she have a lot of blood. "mom..you're not okay" Kakarot says the suddenly she fell down unconscious when he quickly caught her and tried his best to carry her.

 **Ten minutes later**

She opened her eyes and saw the Kakarot removed all the blood from her face. "where are you going" Gine says.

"I'm going to beat them up" Kakarot says angry.

"no…you're going to get yourself kill" Gine says.

"I don't care…I'm tired they treat you like this" Kakarot says.

"I'm going to beat them up and I don't care if I get myself kill" Kakarot says.

Gine slowly walked at him and slap him when she quickly hug him. "shut up! I don't care if they beat me up" Gine says.

"if you died…I don't know what I'm going to do in my life so don't do anything reckless" Gine says.

Bardock was outside of her room. "I'm going to beat them up for touching my woman" Bardock thought as he walked outside and saw Fasha.

"Fasha let's beat up some bastards" Bardock says.

"somebody attacks Gine again" Fasha says when he nodded at him.

"sure I'm going to join you and beat the crap out of them" Fasha says as she walked beside him.

 **Flashback end**

She looked at him. "that horrible…how they dare to attack you mother without any reason" Chichi says.

"is okay my father and Fasha beat them up" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. **"it looks the Kakarot miss a lot his parents"** Bulma thought.

Oolong looked at them. "can we stop here and eat something" Oolong says.

He looked at him. "I don't like to agree with him but I'm hungry too" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "fine let's stop here and eat something" Bulma says the she threw a capsule and a house appeared when she enter to the house as Kakarot quickly enter to the house and walked into the kitchen.

He walked to the refrigerator and saw it didn't have any meat. "Bulma and Chichi I'm going to hunt some animal and make sure the Oolong don't do anything stupid" Kakarot says.

"okay Kakarot" Chichi replied.

Bulma looked at him. "don't worry if he tried to do something I'm going to shoot him multiple times " Bulma says.

"what! You should trust me" Oolong says.

Kakarot looked at him. "I don't trust you" Kakarot replied.

She looked at him. "you're a pervert too" Bulma and Chichi says at the same time.

Kakarot grabbed his ear. "I change my mind you're coming too" Kakarot says while dragging him outside.

They saw the Kakarot and Oolong was already outside. "Chichi let's take a bath" Bulma says while dragging her into her room and walked into the restroom.

 **Ten minute later**

 **Cave**

Mai found a dragon ball in the dirt when she turned around and show the dragon ball. "it looks the we find the five stars dragon ball" Mai says.

"good job" Pilaf says as he grabbed the dragon ball and put it inside the bag.

"we already have the two and five dragons balls" Mai says.

"the means we need to find the rest of the dragon balls" Pilaf says.

"Pilaf what kind of wish you're going to ask" Mai ask him.

"I'm going to wish to be the new ruler" Pilaf says.

He turned around and looked to the dragon radar. "let's go I don't want to waste my time in this dirty cave" Pilaf says the they're turned around and walked away from the cave.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Forest**

Kakarot was dragging a deer. "this is good enough for today" Kakarot says.

Oolong looked at him. "you're good at hunting" Oolong says.

"yes my mother taught me how to hunt just in case I was living by myself" Kakarot says.

He looked at him. "Kakarot if you have all the dragons balls what kind of wish would you ask" Oolong says.

Kakarot looked at him. "If I have the chance then it would be to revived my parents" Kakarot says.

"but right now I'm going to help Bulma find the dragon balls" Kakarot says.

"Oolong hurry up! We almost there!" Kakarot screamed at him.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kakarot and Oolong walked inside the house. "Bulma! ChiChi!" Kakarot screamed at them.

"we're taking a bath!" Bulma screamed at them.

Oolong looked at him. "Kakarot let's take a peek" Oolong says with a pervert smile on his face.

Kakarot looked at him. "no" Kakarot replied.

"what! You don't want to see the naked body of Bulma and Chichi" Oolong says in shock.

Kakarot looked at him. "I'm not a pervert" Kakarot says.

He looked at him. "is normal that you're curious to see them naked" Oolong says.

"imagine the feeling to touch the chest of Bulma or touching the legs of Chichi" Oolong says.

Kakarot grabbed a sharp knife and looked at him. "don't make me cook you alive" Kakarot says while cutting the meat of the deer.

"you wouldn't dare to eat me" Oolong says.

"I don't eat trash" Kakarot says.

"what! I'm not trash" Oolong says angry.

He looked at him. "I don't care just don't do anything pervert" Kakarot says the he started to cook the deer.

"fine….you're boring" Oolong says.

He saw the Kakarot was cooking. **"Stupid boy…I'm still going to peek"** Oolong thought.

He walked outside and quickly ran the other side of the house when he saw the window was open as he get closer and saw Bulma. "Bulma closed the window" Chichi says while sitting down in the bathtub.

"is okay nobody is going to see us naked" Bulma says while washing her hair.

Oolong looked at her chest. **"yes a little bit more and I would be able to see the rest of her body"** Oolong thought.

" **where js Chichi?"** Oolong thought.

Bulma saw two pink ears as she get closer when suddenly Oolong quickly jumped and groped her chest. "ahhh!" Bulma scored the quickly grabbed the shampoo and put it on his eyes.

"my eyes!" Oolong screamed the suddenly he fell down when he opened his eyes and saw Bulma as she quickly cover herself.

"you disgusting pig!" Bulma screamed

Oolong hear something sharp as he turned around and saw Kakarot holding a knife. **"he is going to cook me alive"** Oolong thought.

Kakarot closed his eyes and removed his shirt as he get closer. "Bulma used my shirt" Kakarot says when Bulma quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on as she ran into the house.

He sense the Bulma was already inside the house as he opened his eyes. "Oolong you're in big trouble" Kakarot says the he quickly uppercut him causing him to fell down unconscious as he closed his eyes.

"Chichi…don't worried I'm not looking" Kakarot says.

"close the window" Kakarot says.

"okay" Chichi says the she closed the window as Kakarot drag Oolong inside the house.

 **One hour later**

Oolong woke up and saw the Kakarot write something on his head. "idiot pig" Oolong says.

"that not nice" Oolong says angry.

Bulma looked at him. "touch my chest again and I'm promise I'm going to make you life miserable" Bulma says angry.

Oolong looked at her. "fine I'm not going to do it anymore" Oolong says when he saw they already eating food as he grabbed his plate and started to eat.

"damm..this meat is really good" Oolong says.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot you're good at cooking meat" Bulma says.

"yes I always eating meat so is normal" Kakarot says.

"yes is really delicious" Chichi says.

"thanks" Kakarot replied.

"Kakarot the next time we eat something I want to be the one cooking" Chichi says.

"is okay" Kakarot says.

"don't worry my father teach me a lot about cooking the you going to love all my food" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Kakarot looked at her. "what about in the night you can make something for us" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

 **One hour later**

They walked outside and push the button as the house disappears. "let's continues I want to reach the place before it gets dark" Bulma says when they nodded at her as they started to travel to the new location.

 **Nine hours later**

 **Desert**

Bulma looked at him. "I hate this weather" Bulma says.

"yes but we need to find the next dragon ball" Kakarot says.

Chichi saw multiple trees. "let's go over and take a break" Chichi says.

"okay" Kakarot replied.

"if I continue walking like this I may actually die" Oolong says.

"don't worry if you die you meat is not going to waste" Kakarot says the he started to laugh.

"asshole!" Oolong says angry when they walked under the tree and they're felt the fresh air crashing into they faces.

Kakarot removed his shirt . "this is better" Kakarot says when Bulma and Chichi saw the Kakarot have a lot of muscles.

"wow….Kakarot you spend the whole training in the gym" Bulma says.

"no…but I spend most of my time training with my grandfather" Kakarot says.

She looked at her. "Chichi do you have the same opinion as me" Bulma says.

Chichi looked at him. "yes he have a lot of muscles" Chichi replied.

"lest stay here for a little bit" Bulma says as they're laid down.

"I hope nothing bad happen today" Bulma says as she closed her eyes.

 **Yamcha hideout**

Puar saw a ground of people near a tree when he quickly ran at him. "Yamcha they a group of people near here" Puar says.

He looked at him and stop eating. "good maybe we would be able to steal something valuable" Yamcha replied when he stood up and walked beside him.

"let's go! We need to steal they stuff before they leave the area" Yamcha says the he quickly jumped down from his house and jumped into his motorcycle.

"I can't wait to steal they stuff" Yamcha says the he started his motorcycle and travel at them.

 **Ten minutes later**

He arrived and saw they're were taking a time off. "greeting my name is Yamcha" Yamcha says while wanting at them.

Kakarot stood up and looked at him. **"strange"** Kakarot though.

"hello" Kakarot replied.

Yamcha quickly grabbed his blade and looked at them. "Give me all you money and capsules!" Yamcha screamed at them.

Oolong walked beside Kakarot and sudden saw him. "Puar!" Oolong screamed.

"Oolong!" Puar screamed too.

Puar saw the he was confused. "Oolong used to go to the same school as me and he always bullied me and steal my lunch money" Puar says.

Yamcha looked at him. "don't worry now he is going to taste the same medicine" Yamcha says.

Kakarot looks at him. "stop wasting our time and leave us alone!" Kakarot screams at him.

Yamcha looked at him. "you have a death wish for disrespecting me" Yamcha says angry.

Kakarot looked at him. "I'm going to tell you again leave right now!" Kakarot says as he prepared to fight him.

Yamcha looked at him. "you stupid brat!" Yamcha screamed when suddenly Kakarot quickly dodged his attack and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Yamcha was in shock. **"damm….the boy is a monster"** Yamcha thought.

Bulma stood up and walked beside Kakarot. "what is going on?" Bulma says sleepy.

"Bulma stay away from this battle" Kakarot replied.

Yamcha saw a girl he quickly get embarrassed. "you won this time but the next time we meet I'm going to defeat you" Yamcha says the he quickly jumped to the motorcycle.

He turned around and looked at her. **"what a beautiful girl** " Yamcha thought as he quickly ran away.

Kakarot was confused. **"I think Yamcha is a idiot"** Kakarot thought.

" **that was strange"** Bulma thought.

Kakarot turned around. "let's go! I don't feel like fighting against Yamcha again" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "is okay I think we have enough rest for today" Bulma says the he threw a capsule and a motorcycle appeared as Bulma and Chichi quickly sat down on the motorcycle.

"the next dragon ball is over there and I think we're going to arrived in one week" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "that fine for me" Kakarot says the he quickly fly beside her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Yamcha hideout**

Yamcha quickly stood up. "Puar we're going to leave this place and follow them" Yamcha says.

"but why?" Puar ask him.

He looked at him. "I want my revenge and kick his ass" Yamcha says in a proud voice.

Puar looked at him. "okay I'm going to get my stuff" Puar says.

" **I can't wait to see Bulma again"** Yamcha thought when he saw the Puar was ready he quickly jumped to his motorcycle and quickly follow them.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 5: The One Star Dragon Ball**

 **Age**

 **Yamcha : 16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The One Star Dragon Ball**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Forest**

Bulma grabbed the dragon radar when she saw something. "Kakarot it looks the one star dragon ball is near here" Bulma says when Kakarot flew at her and saw the dragon radar screen.

"good the we find one of the dragon balls" Kakarot says.

He saw the Chichi was falling to sleep. "Chichi you can sleep in my back so you don't feel uncomfortable" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "is okay I don't want to bother you" Chichi says.

"is okay and I think we're still going to be looking for the dragon ball for the rest of the night" Kakarot says.

"are you sure I'm not going to bother you" Chichi says when Kakarot stop and was waiting for her as he nodded at her.

"okay" Chichi says the she walked at him and laid down on his back when she saw the his tail was around her waist.

"don't worry my tail is going to make sure you don't fell down when I'm flying" Kakarot says as Chichi nodded at him and fell down to sleep.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot that was really nice" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "my mother always told me to be nice with other girls" Kakarot says when he saw the Chichi was hugging him.

She looked at him. "good that you're listening to you mother" Bulma says.

Oolong quickly ran at them. "wait! Let me sit down in the motorcycle!" Oolong screamed tired.

She looked at him. "sure but if you dare to touch me in inappropriate way I'm going to kick you out" Bulma says angry.

"what!" Oolong says in shock.

"then let's stay here and go to sleep" Oolong complained.

"no….for some reason I have a bad feeling" Bulma says.

"I feel like somebody was staring at me" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "you right I feel the same so I think we need to leave this forest and look for a open space so we can sleep" Kakarot says.

"yes if somebody tried to attack us Kakarot would be able to defeat them" Bulma says.

Kakarot fly beside her. "Bulma are we almost to the dragon ball" Kakarot ask her.

"it looks the is far away from this forest so I think tomorrow we're going to be close to the one star dragon ball" Bulma says.

"good I can't wait to get the dragon ball" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "Kakarot do you want to take a break you was flying the whole day" Bulma says.

"I'm okay" Kakarot replied.

He looked back and saw the Chichi was still sleeping. "Kakarot go to sleep" Chichi says while sleeping.

Kakarot looked at her. **"you silly girl"** Kakarot thought when suddenly he quickly turned around.

"Bulma wait" Kakarot says the she quickly stop.

"I feel the somebody is following us" Kakarot says the he created a small energy ball.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot what are you doing?" Bulma says confused.

Kakarot quickly threw a energy blast in another direction. "nothing just giving the person a gift" Kakarot says.

 **In another location**

Yamcha and Puar was walking in the forest when suddenly they quickly jumped in a different direction when a energy blast crashed into the tree and caused a explosion when he stood up and was in shock. "what the hell" Yamcha says in shock.

"the stupid boy almost kill us" Yamcha says while removing the dirt from his shoulder.

Puar looked at him. "yes…but are you sure about following him" Puar ask him.

"yes I want to have my revenge" Yamcha says.

"oh I thought you wanted to see her again" Puar replied.

"what! I'm not desperate to get a girlfriend….I'm to shy to talk with a girl" Yamcha says.

"okay then let's follow them" Puar says.

" **the only reason is because I want to meet her again"** Yamcha thought as he quickly follow him.

 **In another location**

Kakarot turned around. "I can't sense they're energy" Kakarot says

" **maybe they're already run away"** Kakarot thought.

Bulma looked at him. "let's take a break when we already out of this forest" Bulma says.

"okay" Kakarot says.

 **Nine hours later**

Bulma saw the they we're already out of the forest. "Kakarot let's stay here and take a break…I can see that you're falling to sleep" Bulma says the she threw a capsule and a house appeared.

"okay" Kakarot says when he stop and slowly carried her on her arms when he saw the Chichi was still sleeping as he walked into her room and put her in the bed. "Goodnight" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "Goodnight" Bulma replied the she laid down next to her and fell down to sleep.

Kakarot laid down. **"we almost close to get the one star dragon ball"** Kakarot thought.

 **The next day**

Bulma and Chichi already wake up. "Chichi be ready to get the one star dragon ball" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "so we already close from the dragon ball" Chichi ask her.

Bulma grabbed the dragon radar. "yes if we go to the caves near here we would be able to find the one star dragon ball" Bulma says excited.

"okay I'm going to cook breakfast" Chichi says the she walked into the kitchen when she saw the Kakarot was training outside.

She looked at him. **"I'm going to cool something the is going to regain all the energy for Kakarot"** Chichi thought the she started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They started to eat. "Chichi…is really good" Kakarot says while eating.

Oolong was eating his breakfast when Kakarot looked at him. "so you eat you own kind….sick" Kakarot says when he saw the he was eating bacon.

He looked at him. "I'm not a pig" Oolong says angry.

She looked at him. "Kakarot we need to go to the cave so we can get the dragon ball" Bulma says.

"okay but I'm going to go by myself" Kakarot replied.

"no…I want to go too" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "I don't know maybe is going to be dangerous" Kakarot says.

"Kakarot I want to go" Chichi replied while looking at him.

"okay just make sure you're near me" Kakarot says.

"okay when we finish eating breakfast let's find the dragon ball" Chichi says excited.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Cave**

Kakarot and Chichi was walking around the cave when suddenly Chichi saw the dragon ball. "Kakarot I f-" Kakarot quickly cover her mouth.

"shhh… talk softly" Kakarot says when Chichi saw multiple bears was sleeping on the cave when he saw the dragon ball was near one of the bear.

"Chichi make sure about not making any noise I don't feel like fighting a group of bears" Kakarot says.

He slowly walked into the bear and grabbed the dragon ball when Chichi walked at him and accidentally step on a bear when the bear wake up and roar at them causing the other bears to wake up. **"shit!"** Kakarot thought.

He quickly ran at them and uppercut him into his stomach as one of the bear was already unconscious. "Chichi stay behind me" Kakarot says.

He quickly ran in another direction and punched the bears multiple times when he stop punching them and saw they're were already unconscious. "good let's leave right now" Kakarot says when he saw a bear near her as he quickly push her and received a cut near his cheek.

Kakarot quickly appeared next to him and knock him out as Chichi ran at him and saw his cheek was bleeding a lot of blood as she quickly hug him. "I'm sorry is my fault" Chichi says while crying.

"is not you fault and my mother I already told me that I always put my guard down when I easily defeat a enemy so is my faul" Kakarot says.

She quickly grabbed his hand. "let's go I need to heal you injury" Chichi says while grabbing his hand and walked into the house.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kakarot sat down and saw the Chichi removed the blood from his cheek as she grabbed a band aid and put it on his cheek. "it looks that you're going to have a scar on you face" Chichi says while looking down.

He looked at her. "is okay" Kakarot replied.

"is not okay you didn't deserve the scar on you cheek….if I was paying attention I wouldn't step on the bear causing them to wake up" Chichi says.

"plus I deserve to get the scar as a punishment" Chichi says while looking down.

Kakarot pat her head. "no my job is to take care of you and Bulma" Kakarot says.

"I would never forgive myself if you get injured the same for Bulma" Kakarot says when suddenly Chichi quickly give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Kakarot quickly get embarrassed. "thank you for protecting us" Chichi says with a smile.

"no problem" Kakarot replied.

"….Kakarot are you okay about having a scar on you face" Chichi ask him.

"yes..and it looks a little bit as my father so don't worry" Kakarot replied when Bulma saw the dragon ball and put it on the bag.

She looked at him. "Kakarot...thanks for saving her" Bulma says with a smile on her face as he nodded at her.

"Chichi let's have a small celebration for having the three dragon balls" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at them. "sounds fun let me hunt for the food" Kakarot says.

"piggy you're coming too" Kakarot says

"what! My name is Oolong not piggy!" Oolong screamed at him.

"is the same" Kakarot replied as he left the house.

"asshole" Oolong replied the he left the house and follow him.

Chichi quickly walked beside her. "Bulma let's make some dessert" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "yes is a long time the I eat something sweet…you know I need to watch my figure" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "you have a nice body I bet a lot of boys wants to date with you" Chichi says while looking at her.

She looked at her. "thank you but you're cute too" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

"thank you…let's start making a cheesecake and then we make a chocolate cake" Chichi says the she quickly walked in to the kitchen as Bulma follows her.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Yamcha and Puar quickly ran into the house and the a window was open when he hear somebody. "Chichi I can't wait to get all the dragon balls" Bulma says excited.

"imagine when I have the seven dragon balls and Shenron grant my wish" Bulma says excited.

"yes I hear a lot of stories about Shenron..supposedly Shenron is a mythical dragon…I think" Chichi says excited

Yamcha quickly looked at him. "Puar we need to steal the dragon balls" Yamcha says.

"what kind of wish are you going to ask" Puar ask him.

He looked at him. "The wish I'm going to ask to Shenron is going to be more brave so I'm not going to be shy around girls" Yamcha says.

"but we need to steal the dragon balls…let's steal it in the night" Yamcha says as Puar nodded at her.

" **I'm going to talk with her and ask her out"** Yamcha thought as they quickly ran away.

Bulma turned around. "yes I already imagine talking with my perfect boyfriend" Bulma says.

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta was throwing ki blast in different directions when suddenly he sneezed when Nappa looked at him. "it looks like a girl is talking about you" Nappa says while throwing energy blast in different directions.

Vegeta quickly get angry. "shut up idiot!" Vegeta screamed.

"what are you to embarrass to talk with a girl" Nappa says.

"remember the you need to rebuild the Saiyan race or you're to scared to have the kind of relationship" Nappa says.

Vegeta looked at him. "shut up idiot!" Vegeta says angry.

"one of these day I'm going to kill you if you continue to bother me" Vegeta says angry.

"I know the you would never kill me" Nappa replied.

" **idiot….Raditz is barely one thousand….but if you fail to defeat a enemy…I'm going to end you life"** Vegeta thought.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

Kakarot and Oolong walked into the house and saw the they're were making dessert when Chichi turned around and saw the Kakarot have a deer on his hand. "don't worry I'm going to cook this" Kakarot says.

"are you sure" Chichi ask him.

"yes" Kakarot replied.

Oolong walked inside and laid down in the sofa. "Oolong you better don't act like a pervert when I leave from the house" Kakarot says while holding a knife in his hand.

"I'm not going to do anything" Oolong says.

" **the boy is crazy"** Oolong thought.

 **One hour later**

Kakarot started to eat. "Kakarot…you're a good at cooking " Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "is okay but I prefer you cooking" Kakarot says while eating when Chichi quickly get embarrassed.

"t-thank you" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Oolong started to eat the chocolate cake. "this is really good" Oolong says while eating the cake.

"Bulma..do you know where is the other dragon ball" Oolong ask her.

"is far away from here" Bulma replied.

Oolong looked at her. "so is going to be a long trip…at least we don't have anybody looking for the dragon balls" Oolong says.

"actually…the Pilaf gang is looking for the dragon balls too" Bulma says.

Oolong looked at her. "nice we have some competition" Oolong replied.

Kakarot looked at him. "don't worry we're going to find them and get the dragon ball back" Kakarot says while eating.

"yes you right we're going to meet them when we tried to get the other dragon balls" Bulma says.

"they're not going to stop me to get my wish" Bulma screamed.

Bulma quickly stood up and grabbed her cellphone and turn on the music. "let's have some fun" Bulma says the she started to dance around.

She saw the Kakarot and Chichi was looking at her. "what!" Bulma says.

"have some fun" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "dance….I don't know how to dance" Kakarot says.

"me too" Chichi says.

Bulma walked at them and force them to stand up. "just have fun" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "fine just don't make fun of me" Kakarot says.

Bulma walked beside him. "don't get embarrassed" Bulma says while teasing him.

"I'm not embarrassed" Kakarot replied.

"then why you're face is red" Bulma says while pinching his cheeks.

She looked at her. "Chichi don't be shy and dance too" Bulma says.

Chichi looked at her. "I'm to embarrassed to dance in front of people" Chichi says.

"is just three" Bulma replied.

Kakarot looked at her and saw the she was embarrassed. "okay….Chichi dance with me" Kakarot says.

"I remember a old video when a saw my father dancing with my mother….supposedly is a old saiyan tradition" Kakarot says.

Chichi quickly get embarrassed. "okay but I don't know the dance" Chichi says.

"I don't know it either but when I saw the video my father was having fun with my mother….and my father is a serious saiyan so is rare for me to see him smile" Kakarot says.

"I only saw him smile when is about my mother" Kakarot replied.

"okay I'm going to do my best" Chichi says the she walked beside him.

"just follows my instructions" Kakarot says the he started to dance with her.

Bulma smiled at them. **"they're really cute dancing together"** Bulma thought.

Oolong looked at them. **"silly teenagers"** Oolong thought as he continued to eat.

 **Forest**

Yamcha looked at him. "Puar…tonight were going to get the dragon balls so make sure to distract them" Yamcha says.

"okay Yamcha I'm not going to fail you" Puar replied.

"good because I can't wait to get the dragon balls" Yamcha says excited.

 **Six hours later**

Bulma was taking a shower. "Chichi are you sure about not taking a shower" Bulma says.

"yes I want to go to sleep" Chichi says sleepy.

"Bulma closed the window somebody would be able to see you naked body" Chichi says.

"is fine and Kakarot is watching Oolong so I don't have to worry about him" Bulma says.

"fine" Chichi replied.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma looked to the sky. "I love taking showers" Bulma says as she looked to the sky.

"is really nice to see the stars" Bulma says the she started to wash her hair meanwhile Yamcha was hiding.

"Puar I'm going to check if somebody is in the restroom" Yamcha says.

He stood up and suddenly blood began to appear in his nose when he saw Bulma naked. **"Bulma..naked body"** Yamcha thought while having a nosebleed.

He quickly grabbed Puar and ran behind the tree. "what is wrong" Puar ask him.

"nothing" Yamcha says with a nosebleed.

"" **dammit….I saw her naked body"** Yamcha thought while having a nosebleed.

Bulma felt the hot water touching her hair. **"that was strange I thought I hear somebody….maybe is just my imagination"** Bulma thought the she continue to take a shower.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bulma walked into the room and saw the Chichi was still awake. "I'm going to sleep" Bulma says the she laid down on the bed.

"Bulma at least put a shirt on" Chichi says embarrassed.

"no…is to hot and I'm wearing my panties so is fine" Bulma says.

"fine just used the blanket to cover you chest" Chichi says.

"fine maybe next time I fix the air conditioner" Bulma replied.

"okay Goodnight" Chichi says.

"Goodnight" Bulma replied the she fell down to sleep.

 **Three hours later**

Yamcha quickly ran into the house and saw the Kakarot was sleeping. "Puar distract the pig" Yamcha says while he push Kakarot into the floor when Puar quickly transformed himself into a copy of Kakarot.

"okay I'm going to find him" Puar says.

Yamcha quickly hide behind the sofa. "Oolong!" Kakarot (Puar) screamed.

"what?" Oolong says confused.

"come with me I found something in the forest" Kakarot ( Puar) says

"I don't care…we can check tomorrow" Oolong complained.

"I think it was some dirty magazines" Kakarot (Puar) says as he quickly stood.

"hurry up and show me where you find it" Oolong says as Kakarot (Puar ) walked outside and he quickly follow him.

Yamcha saw they're were already gone. "finally I'm going to steal the dragon balls" Yamcha says the he walk into the room and saw the Chichi was sleeping.

" **I need to make sure the I don't wake her up"** Yamcha thought as he walked the other side of the bed when he saw something covering in the blanket when he touched.

"that strange…is soft and squishy" Yamcha says the he used his other hand and touch it.

"it feels the same way as the other one" Yamcha says as he quickly removed the blanket when suddenly he have a nosebleed.

He saw the Bulma was shirtless. **"Bulma!"** Yamcha thought.

He saw the his hand was touched her chest. "stop..touching..me" Bulma says while snoring as he quickly moved his hand and ran away.

Kakarot (Puar) saw the Yamcha ran away he quickly push Oolong in the ground and ran away. "you asshole!" Oolong screamed at him.

He walked into the house and saw he was sleeping in the floor. **"what! I saw him running in the forest!"** Oolong thought.

Kakarot woke up and looked at him. "you better don't do anything pervert things with Chichi or Bulma" Kakarot says.

"if you do I'm going to cook you alive" Kakarot says the he laid down on the sofa.

"what I'm not going to do anything pervert" Oolong screamed when he saw he was already sleeping.

" **dammit…I wanted to touch the chest of Bulma"** Oolong thought as he laid down in the sofa and fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

Bulma woke up and saw she wasn't cover by her blanket. **"that was strange"** Bulma thought as she walked into her closet and grabbed her clothes as she put it on she walked beside her.

"Chichi we need to wake up" Bulma says.

"good morning" Chichi says.

"good morning" Bulma replied.

"can you wake up Kakarot and Oolong so we can leave" Bulma says.

"okay" Chichi replied the she walked downstairs when she saw the Kakarot was already training outside. **"like always training everyday"** Chichi thought.

She saw the Oolong was still sleeping as she walked beside him and quickly shake his shoulder. "Oolong wake up we need to leave right now" Chichi says while shaking him.

He woke up and groped her chest. "soft" Oolong says.

"ahhhhhhhhh!" Chichi screamed when suddenly Kakarot appeared and saw Oolong touching her chest.

Kakarot looked at him. "it looks like I'm going to roast a pig" Kakarot says angry while creating a energy blast.

Oolong saw he was touching her chest he quickly bow down at them. "I'm sorry!" Oolong screamed.

"is okay….you was still sleeping" Chichi says while looking in another direction.

Kakarot walked beside him. "another accident and I'm going to roast you" Kakarot whisper on his earl.

"fine I'm not going to do it anymore" Oolong says when Bulma looked at them.

"let's go and find the next dragon ball" Bulma says when they nodded at her they left the house as Bulma pushed a button turning into a small capsule.

Kakarot quickly turned around and threw a energy blast. "Yamcha I know you're here so come out or I'm going to knock you out!" Kakarot screamed at him.

Yamcha and Puar quickly walked at them as he quickly blown down at him. "I want to help you all to get the dragon balls" Yamcha says.

He looked at him. "we don't need you help" Kakarot says while looking at him.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot I think is okay" Bulma says.

"we don't know if we have other people looking for the dragon balls so the more allies we have the more easy we would be able to find the dragon balls" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "okay" Kakarot replied.

He looked at him. "you better don't betray us" Kakarot says while looking at him.

"I'm promised the I'm not going to betray you" Yamcha says while looking at him.

"fine" Kakarot replied.

"let's start looking for the new dragon ball" Bulma says excited.

 **Kame house**

Master Roshi sat down and grabbed one of his magazine. "this is the perfect day to look some beautiful woman" Master Roshi says while looking at his magazine.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 6 : Master Roshi**

 **Dragon Balls**

 **Bulma gang: one star, six star and four star**

 **Pilaf gang: two star and five star**

 **Master Roshi : seven star**

 **Unknown: three star**

 **Power levels**

 **Kakarot- 1,200**

 **Bulma – 10**

 **Chichi – 30**

 **Yamcha – 90**

 **Master Roshi – 130**

 **Raditz- 1400**

 **Nappa – 3900**

 **Vegeta – 17,000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Master Roshi**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( Forest)**

Kakarot looked at them. **"it looks we already have two new allies"** Kakarot thought.

Yamcha looked at him. "something wrong" Yamcha ask him.

"no" Kakarot replied when he walked beside her.

"Bulma where is the next dragon ball" Kakarot ask him.

"the dragon radar show the near dragon ball is in a island" Bulma says.

"I know the Pilaf gang already have two dragon balls" Bulma says.

"we need to find the seven and three stars dragon ball" Bulma says when she put the dragon radar.

"so let's focus on getting the dragon ball on the island and then we focus the other dragon ball" Bulma says.

"it would be more faster if you all learn how to fly" Kakarot says.

She looked at her. "yes it would be easy but is going to take more time learning it" Bulma complained.

He flew beside her. "Kakarot do you think are we going to meet the Pilaf gang again" Chichi ask him.

"yes were going to meet them soon and most likely are going to tried to steal our dragon balls so we need to be careful" Kakarot says.

Yamcha looked at her. **"what a beautiful girl"** Yamcha thought while looking at her.

Bulma looked at him. "Yamcha…are you feeling okay…you look a little bit red" Bulma says.

Yamcha quickly get embarrassed. "I'm okay" Yamcha says embarrassed.

"Bulma do you have a boyfriend" Yamcha ask her.

"no" Bulma replied.

She grabbed the dragon radar and push the button. " the dragon should be over there" Bulma says.

"the only problem is that we don't have a boat to travel to the island" Bulma says.

"we don't need a boat I can go by myself" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "yes you right sometimes I forgot that you're able to fly" Bulma says the she make a silly face.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

Kakarot was flying beside Chichi when he saw something as he was getting closer he saw a bear with a weapon. "I can wait to eat you" Sanzoku says while pointing to the sword to the turtle.

Kakarot walked at him. "you should leave him alone before I hurt you" Kakarot says.

He looked at him. "you..hurting me!?" Sanzoku says while laughing.

He pointed his sword at him. "stupid boy get out of here before I kill you" Sanzoku says while pointing the sword at Kakarot.

He looked at him. "I already told you to leave him alone of you don't leave here you didn't give me a choice to hurt you back" Kakarot says when suddenly Sanzoku quickly attack him with his sword.

Kakarot dodge the sword. "you're to slow" Kakarot says while dodging his attack.

"stop dodging!" Sanzoku screamed at him.

Kakarot appeared next to him and uppercut into his face when Sanzoku spits blood from his mouth when he removed his blood from his mouth and he looked at him. "How dare you!" Sanzoku screamed at him.

Kakarot ran at him and quickly knock him out when he walked at him. "are you okay" Kakarot ask him.

"yes I'm okay" the turtle says.

Chichi walked at them. "what are you doing here? I thought you kind love in the sea?" Chichi ask him when the turtle explains what is going on.

Kakarot looked at him. "Bulma you told me that a beach is close from here" Kakarot ask her.

"yes but is going to take one hour" Bulma says.

"is okay I can carry him" Kakarot says as he carried him.

Yamcha was in shock. **"what the hell!"** Yamcha thought when he saw the Kakarot was able to carried the turtle.

Bulma was surprised. "wow! You're really strong" Bulma says.

"I can do the same thing" Yamcha says.

"oh you can do the same thing" Bulma says surprised.

"the help Kakarot so we can send the turtle to his home" Bulma says.

"I don't need his help" Kakarot says the he started to run to the beach.

"I wasn't going to help you" Yamcha says angry.

" **I'm not the strong to pick him up"** Yamcha thought.

Chichi saw the Kakarot was running in high speed. **"wow! He really strong…and he don't act like a jerk"** Chichi thought.

Bulma turned around and looked at her. "are you thinking about Kakarot" Bulma ask her.

"what?" Chichi says embarrassed.

She looked at her. "Kakarot is a nice person" Bulma says.

"yes he is a kind person normally a strong person act like a jerk and don't show any compassion to other people" Chichi says.

Bulma smiled at her. "Chichi when we get all the dragon balls let's make a party to celebrate" Bulma says.

"that sounds fun and we can make a lot of food" Chichi says.

"yes we need to have a lot of food because Kakarot eats a lot" Bulma says.

Chichi saw the Kakarot was already gone. "Bulma hurry up!" Chichi says while shaking her shoulder.

"okay I'm going to be a little bit more faster" Bulma says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Beach**

Kakarot stop and saw the sea was near here. "turtle you home is close from here?" Kakarot ask him.

The turtle looked at him. "yes" the turtle replied him.

The turtle looked at him. "what is you name" The turtle ask him.

"my name is Kakarot" Kakarot says.

"that a unique name" the turtle says.

"yes my mother choose the name" Kakarot says with a smile on his face.

"can you stay here I want you to meet somebody" the turtle says.

"is okay you don't have to give me anything" Kakarot says.

"just wait here " the turtle says the he travel back to the sea when Kakarot say down in the hot sand.

" **is my first time the I went to the beach"** Kakarot thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bulma and Chichi walked beside him. "Kakarot…what are you doing?" Chichi ask him.

"he told me to wait here" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot we need to leave and find the other dragon ball" Bulma says.

"no the turtle want me to meet somebody so I'm going to wait" Kakarot says.

"fine let's wait here" Bulma says.

Yamcha quickly sat down. **"dammit..is hot over here"** Yamcha thought.

He looked at her. **"we're in the beach and she not wearing a swimsuit…what a disappointed"** Yamcha thought.

"Yamcha are you feeling okay" Puar ask him.

"yes I'm okay" Yamcha replied.

"I bet you was thinking something pervert about Bulma" Oolong says.

"what!?" Yamcha screamed in shock.

"you're wrong! Yamcha have a pure mind" Puar says angry

"Yamcha with a pure mind….you must be stupid!" Oolong screamed at him when Puar get angry at him and started to argue against each other.

Chichi looked at him. "it looks is going to take some time for the turtle to come back" Chichi says.

"yes" Kakarot replied.

"is my first time coming here…so let's have some fun and we can eat something when we get hungry" Chichi says.

Bulma quickly stood up. "that sounds fun I'm going to wear my swimsuit" Bulma says excited the she quickly threw a capsule when suddenly a house appeared.

"Chichi you should wear a swimsuit too so let's go" Bulma says excited when Chichi was going to says something but Bulma quickly grabbed her hand and drag her inside the house.

Yamcha removed the blood from his nose. **"Bulma wearing a swimsuit…I can't wait to see it"** Yamcha thought.

Oolong looked at him. **"I can't wait to see her wear a swimsuit maybe I should tried to do some think against her"** Oolong thought.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Bulma and Chichi ran at him and quickly drag him into the sea. "Kakarot let's play in the water" Chichi says.

"yes sounds fun" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot what do you think of her swimsuit" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

"I think she looks cute" Kakarot says.

Chichi quickly get embarrassed. "thank you Kakarot" Chichi says embarrassed.

Bulma grabbing one of the capsule and push the button when suddenly three water gun. "Kakarot and Chichi grab one" Bulma says while holding a water gun.

She quickly shoot water at them. "is really fun!" Bulma says while shooting water at them.

Kakarot grabbed his water gun and appeared next to her and shoot her a lot of water. "take this Bulma!" Kakarot says while shooting water at her.

Chichi quickly ran at her and started to shoot water at her. "that unfair! Two against one!" Bulma says while shooting water at Kakarot.

"Bulma…war is not a fair game" Kakarot says while shooting water at her.

She looked at him. "you right…is not a fair game" Bulma says the she used another capsule and grabbed a second water gun as she started to shoot them.

"take this Kakarot and Chichi!" Bulma screamed while shooting water at them.

"this is fun!" Chichi says the they started to shoot against each other.

 **One hour later**

Kakarot laid down and saw the Chichi and Bulma was already wearing they regular clothes. "that was fun" Chichi says.

"yes it was fun" Kakarot replied.

"I spend most of my time training so I think doing something different is a good thing" Kakarot says.

"yes is always a good thing do to something new" Bulma says.

"yes I agree with her" Chichi says.

Chichi hear his stomach growling. "let's eat something" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "I'm going to get fish" Kakarot says the he quickly ran to the sea and started to swim as he look for some fish.

Bulma looked at her. "Chichi you look happy when you're around with Kakarot" Bulma says.

"you think so" Chichi says.

"yes and you don't care if he is alien" Bulma says.

"I don't really care about but he is a kind person and he really cares about his family" Chichi says.

"I would be happy to meet Kakarot parents and specially Gine" Chichi says.

"she looks like the gentle mother" Chichi says.

Bulma looked at her. "yes it would be nice to meet her" Bulma says.

Chichi looked at her. "Bulma help me cook some food for Kakarot" Chichi says when she nodded at her and walked into the house.

Oolong saw the Yamcha was unconscious when he shake his shoulder and suddenly he woke up. "you fell down unconscious when you saw Bulma wearing a swimsuit" Oolong says while making fun of him.

"do you have a problem" Yamcha says angry.

"yes I have a problem!" Oolong screamed at him.

"I don't care" Yamcha replied.

"Bulma is destined to be my future wife and nobody is going to steal her" Yamcha says with a cocky smile in his face.

Oolong started to laugh. "you think the you're destined to date her" Oolong says while making fun of him.

"yes she is going to be my wife and have a child and I'm going to name him Yamcha jr" Yamcha says with a cocky smile on his face.

"nobody would be able to steal her" Yamcha says.

 **Frieza Station**

 **Vegeta room**

Vegeta continued his training when suddenly he sneezed. "what the hell" Vegeta says.

"I feel like somebody's is talking things about me" Vegeta says angry the he continued his training.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth (beach)**

Kakarot started to eat his food. "what wrong?" Kakarot ask her.

"the dragon radar was showing the a dragon ball was moving in the sea" Bulma says.

"is going to be okay just send me the location and I'm going to swim over there and get the dragon ball" Kakarot says while eating his food when he turned around and sense two energy.

" **I wonder who they're"** Kakarot thought.

" **I know the weakest one is the turtle but the other is a little bit stronger than my grandpa Gohan"** Kakarot thought as he walked outside and saw the old man.

The old man walked at him. "you must be Kakarot" the old man says.

"my name is Master Roshi and I'm really grateful that you save him so you deserve a reward" Master Roshi says with a smile on his face.

Kakarot looked at him. "I don't need a reward" Kakarot says.

He looked at him. "just accept my gift as Thanks for saving my best friend" Master Roshi.

He turned around and looked to the sky. "magic carpet!" Master Roshi screamed.

Bulma and Chichi walked at them. "Kakarot…who is this old man?" Chichi ask him.

"his name is Master Roshi" Kakarot replied.

"Kakarot what are you waiting?" Bulma ask him.

"Master Roshi call the magic carpet but is no here yet" Kakarot says disappointed

"magic carpet are not real" Bulma says when she saw the old man.

" **wait…he have a dragon ball!"** Bulma thought.

" **maybe I should give him the flying nimbus"** Master Roshi thought.

"flying nimbus!" Master Roshi screamed when suddenly Kakarot saw a strange cloud flying around when the cloud fly beside him.

"you can have this flying nimbus but the only way to fly it if you have a pure heart" Master Roshi says.

Kakarot looked at him. "okay let me tried it" Kakarot says the he quickly jump to the cloud when Master Roshi was surprised the he was able to fly the flying nimbus.

He looked at him. "is cool but I know how to fly" Kakarot says the he jumped and started to fly around.

Master Roshi was surprised. "you must be talented if you know how to fly" Master Roshi says.

"you don't have any problem if I give the flying nimbus to Chichi" Kakarot ask him.

"yes is okay" Master Roshi replied.

"Chichi tried to fly the flying nimbus" Kakarot says when he jumped down when Chichi quickly jumped into the flying nimbus when she opened her opened her eyes and saw she was floating in the flying nimbus.

"wow! Is amazing!" Chichi says the she started to fly around the sky.

Master Roshi looked at him. "Kakarot you want to see something amazing" Master Roshi says.

Kakarot looked at him. "yes!" Kakarot says excited.

Master Roshi moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Master Roshi screamed.

"wow! That a amazing attack!" Kakarot says excited.

"let me tried it" Kakarot says.

"Kakarot it took me years to master this technique" Master Roshi says.

Kakarot moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast into space.

Master Roshi was in shock. "he learn how to use my technique without any problems" Master Roshi says in shock.

"it wasn't the hard to learn the technique" Kakarot replied.

Master Roshi was surprised. "Kakarot when you have time come to my house maybe I would be able to teach you one of my techniques" Master Roshi says.

He looked at him. "okay" Kakarot replied the he quickly flew beside Chichi.

"Chichi are you having fun!" Kakarot says while flying beside her.

"yes is really fun" Chichi says while flying with Nimbus.

Bulma looked at him. "Master Roshi can you give me that" Bulma says.

"you mean this old thing" Master Roshi says while holding the dragon ball.

"yes" Bulma replied.

He looked at her. "show me you parties and then I give you the dragon balls" Master Roshi.

Bulma looked at him. **"I need to get the dragon ball..but I don't want to show him my panties…"** Bulma thought.

" **fine I need to throw away my pride so I can get the dragon ball"** Bulma thought.

Bulma looked at him as he quickly pick up her dress. "here!" Bulma screamed showing her panties when suddenly Master Room feel a lot of blood going down in his nose.

Master Roshi looked at her. "here you can have this" Master Roshi says.

Bulma grabbed the dragon ball. "yes!finally I have it!" Bulma says excited while holding the dragon ball.

Kakarot saw the Master Roshi was already flying away when he quickly fly beside her. "Bulma are you okay?" Kakarot ask her.

"I'm okay! I'm jus excited!" Bulma says excited.

"we finally have the seven star dragon ball" Bulma says with excitement.

Kakarot was surprised. "good!" Kakarot says excited.

"that means we need to get three more dragon balls" Kakarot says.

"yes we need to get the other three dragon balls so I would be able to get my perfect boyfriend" Bulma says excited.

Kakarot looked at her. "Bulma where is the next dragon ball" Kakarot ask her.

Bulma looked at him. "is far away from this place so is going to take us almost two weeks to get over there" Bulma says.

Chichi flew beside her when she quickly jumped down. "goodbye nimbus!" Chichi says when she saw the nimbus flying away.

Bulma looked at her. "Chichi when you use the flying Nimbus..can I used it" Bulma ask her.

"is okay but Master Roshi told us the only a pure heart are able to ride it" Chichi says.

"then is okay I have a pure heart" Bulma says.

"Kakarot can you tell Yamcha and the others the we're going to leave right now" Bulma says.

"okay" Kakarot says the he walked at them when Bulma walked beside her.

"Chichi can you tell me how you felt when you was flying in the sky" Bulma ask her.

She looked at her. "at first it was scary but later it was fun and excited" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "interesting" Bulma says.

"I can't wait to ride flying nimbus" Bulma says when Kakarot walked at them.

Kakarot walked beside them. "they're ready" Kakarot says.

Bulma put the seven star dragon ball in her ball. "let's go!" Bulma screams with excitement

 **Unknown location**

 **Red Ribbon Army HQ**

The Commander Red was holding the three star dragon ball. "Burakku I want you to get the other dragon balls" the commander red says.

"yes sur I'm going to get all the dragon balls" Burakku replied.

"good I'm to get all the dragon balls and get my wish!" the commander says with a cruel smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 7 : Red Ribbon Army**

 **Dragon Balls**

 **Bulma gang: one star, six star, four star and seven star**

 **Pilaf gang: two star and five star**

 **Commander Red: three star**

 **Power levels**

 **Kakarot- 1,200**

 **Bulma – 10**

 **Chichi – 30**

 **Yamcha – 90**

 **Master Roshi – 130**

 **Raditz- 1400**

 **Nappa – 3900**

 **Vegeta – 17,000**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Red Ribbon Army**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( Village)**

Kakarot was walking around the village when he saw the Bulma was looking around for something when he quickly ran at her. "Bulma did you lose something?" Kakarot ask her.

"no I thought somebody was looking at me" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "no…I don't see nobody following you" Kakarot says when he quickly turned around and saw Chichi as he quickly flew ran at her.

She turned around and looked at him. "Kakarot are we going to find a dragon ball in this village" Chichi ask him.

"no" Kakarot replied.

"Bulma just buying food and other stuff that we're going to need in the trip" Kakarot says when he saw the Chichi was looking inside the ice cream shop.

"you want some ice cream?" Kakarot ask her.

"yes but I don't have any money" Chichi replied.

Kakarot grabbed a small bag. "my grandfather give some money so I would be able to buy stuff during the trip" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "is fine you don't have to buy me anything" Chichi says.

"is okay I'm going to buy a ice cream for me too" Kakarot says.

"I want the strawberry one" Chichi says when Kakarot smiled at her and walked inside the ice cream shop.

 **Five minutes later**

Kakarot and Chichi are eating ice cream. "Thank you" Chichi says when Kakarot nodded at her.

"hey guys I already brought everything let's go right now" Bulma says the they quickly walked at her.

"we're going to leave this village and tried to find the other dragon ball" Bulma says when they nodded at her.

Kakarot continued to eat his ice cream. **"I wonder what my parents would say if they meet my new friends"** Kakarot thought as they walked away from the village.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Red Ribbon Army Headquarters**

The commander red quickly stood up. "where is the other dragon balls!" the commander red screamed at them.

Burakku looked at him. "we didn't find any dragon balls need to get a device that is able to track them down" Burakku says.

He looked at him. "dammit! Just look for the dragon balls! Send the other soldiers to look for the dragon balls! If I don't have all the dragon balls in two months I'm to fired you!" Commander Red screamed when Burakku quickly ran outside.

"I'm going to get all the dragon balls" the commander red says the he sat down and grabbed his cellphone.

" _are you finish making the android 8"_ the commander red ask him.

" _no I need to fix some part of the Android so he would be able to fight against other enemies"_ replied

" _fine just hurry up"_ the commander red says the he end his call.

He turned around and saw the his army already started to look for the dragon balls. **"if is successful creating the android 8 it would be more easy to defeat all my energy"** commander red thought.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

Chichi walked at him. "Kakarot what are you doing" Chichi ask him.

He looked at her. "I'm training" Kakarot replied.

"I mean I'm practicing the new technique that Master Roshi show me" Kakarot says.

"oh..you didn't master it" Chichi says confused.

"I was able to make it but I'm still need to practice to make sure I master the new technique" Kakarot says.

"Bulma says that we're going to stay here a little bit longer" Chichi says.

"is fine" Kakarot says when Chichi nodded at him.

"Chichi..can you do me a favor and threw this piece of trash into the sky" Kakarot says as she was confused.

She looked at him. "okay" Chichi replied the she quickly threw a piece of wood into the sky when he started to charge his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast into the piece of wood.

Chichi looked at him. "that was amazing" Chichi says while looking at him.

"yes but I still need to practice so I would be able to master it" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "okay then let me help you" Chichi says the she quickly threw multiple pieces of wood into the sky when Kakarot quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast as he tried to move the energy blast in another as he quickly forced and easily destroyed the pieces of wood.

Kakarot looked at her. "Chichi can you continue throwing the pieces of woods" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Bulma walked outside. "where the other dragon ball" Bulma says when she saw the Yamcha was looking at her.

He walked at her. "Hi Bulma" Yamcha says in a nervous voice.

"hi" Bulma replied.

"what are you doing" Yamcha ask her.

"nothing special….I'm just planning just in case we need to steal the other dragon balls from the pilaf gang" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "what is you plan" Yamcha ask her.

Bulma sat down and looked at him. " the first thing I need to find way to capture the stupid bitch so she wouldn't be able to help the dog and the blue idiot" Bulma says.

"you really hate her" Yamcha says.

"yes she is the cause the I lost one of the dragon ball and steal one of my dragon radar" Bulma says.

"I want to slap her multiple times" Bulma says.

"Bulma I'm curious about something…are you dating with Kakarot" Yamcha ask him.

"what! No! I mean he is cute but I look at him like a brother or a friend" Bulma says.

" **I know the Chichi already have a crush on Kakarot"** Bulma thought.

"what kind of guy would you date" Yamcha ask her.

Bulma looked at him. "why you need to know about my taste on men" Bulma says.

"just curious" Yamcha says.

"I don't know maybe a handsome men with a bad boy attitude" Bulma says while imagining her perfect boyfriend.

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta was throwing multiple ki blast in directions when suddenly he sneezed. "again! Somebody is talking about me!" Vegeta complained.

Nappa looked at him. "maybe you future mate is talking about you" Nappa says.

"shut up Nappa!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Raditz looked at him. "Vegeta…having a mate…hahahaha!" Raditz says while laughing.

"what next he is going to have a son and a daughter" Raditz says while laughing.

Vegeta appeared next to him and uppercut him. "the next time you disrespect me I'm going to kill you " Vegeta says the he quickly knock him out.

"weakling" Vegeta says the he started to threw multiple ki blast in different directions.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

Kakarot laid down. "that enough training for today" Kakarot says when Chichi laid down next to him.

"Kakarot can you tell me that reason you want to get stronger" Chichi ask him.

Kakarot looked at her. "I think because I want to protect the people I care and because I love fighting too" Kakarot says.

She looked him. "that really nice" Chichi says when Bulma walked at them.

"we need to go right now so we can get the next dragon ball" Bulma says when they nodded at her they're quickly walked at her and follow her.

Kakarot looked to the dragon radar. **"it looks is going to take sometime to get the next dragon ball"** Kakarot tho

 **In another location**

 **Village**

Pilaf get angry. "dammit! The helicopter is not working" Pilaf screamed at them.

Mia looked at him. "we need to get some money so we can fix the airplane" Mai says.

"yes…I'm going to find them and steal the dragon balls" Pilaf says the he continued to talk.

 **One hour later**

 **Village**

Oolong quickly walked in front of Kakarot. "they're here too" Oolong says.

"who here?" Kakarot ask him.

He looked at him. "did you see the group of people with the guns" Oolong says.

Kakarot turned around and saw the group with multiple machines guns. "oh they look like bad guys" Kakarot says.

"yes is a group of asshole and specially the leader is a selfish bastard" Oolong says.

He looked at him. "is fine we're not going to meet him" Kakarot says when suddenly his stomach started to growl when Chichi looked at him.

"Kakarot you want something to eat?" Chichi ask him.

"yes I'm hungry" Kakarot replied.

"Bulma let's stop somewhere so we can eat" Chichi says when she nodded at her as they walked into the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

Kakarot started to eat. "thanks Chichi you're good at cooking" Kakarot says while eating.

"thank you" Chichi replied.

"you're smiling a lot" Chichi ask him.

"yes it make me remember about my mom and grandmother cooking" Kakarot says.

"my grandmother is Sammy and my grandfather is Bardock III" Kakarot says.

"my grandmother have a similar personality as my mother" Kakarot says

 **Flashback**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Kakarot was going to get something but when he saw his grandfather and his father as he quickly hide himself.

"son... take care" Sammy says

"son.. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best father" Bardock III says

"Please take care of Gine, Raditz and Kakarot"Sammy says when they give him a hug

 **Flashback end**

Kakarot finished eating his food when he looked at her. "I'm going to train a little bit more" Kakarot says when Chichi nodded at him when he walked outside and started to train by himself.

Oolong looked outside and saw a soldier from the red Ribbon army. **"what they doing"** Oolong thought when he saw more of the army.

" **That strange it looks they looking for something"** Oolong thought when he quickly transformed into a insect and quickly flew at them when he was getting closer and hear his conversation.

"look over there we need to find the dragon balls" the soldier from the Red Ribbon Army.

Oolong was surprised. **"I need to tell Bulma and the others "** Oolong thought the he quickly flew away.

 **Five minutes later**

Oolong quickly ran at her. "Bulma! We need to leave right now! It looks the Red Ribbon army is looking for the dragon balls" Oolong says.

She looked at him. "okay we need to hurry and leave this place" Bulma says when she quickly walked outside.

"Kakarot and Chichi! We're need to leave right now it looks the somebody wants the dragon balls too" Bulma says when Kakarot and Chichi nodded at him as they leave the forest and quickly started to travel again **.**

 **One Hour later**

 **Red Ribbon army Headquarters**

Commander Red quickly slammed his fist into his desk. "where is the dragon balls" Commander Red screamed with anger.

"we wasn't able to find the dragon balls" one of the soldiers says.

He quickly threw the chair at him. "I want the everyone look for the dragon ball the next time you give me the same result I'm going to punish you all" the commander Red says the soldiers quickly ran outside and started to look for the dragon balls.

"I need to get the dragon balls" the commander red says when he sat down and started to watch the video the send him.

 **One hour later**

Kakarot looked at her. "Bulma where is the dragon ball" Kakarot ask her.

Bulma looked at him. "the dragon radar is showing the dragon ball is near here" Bulma says excited.

Kakarot looked at her. "good I cant wait to get the dragon ball" Kakarot says.

"yes but then we need to find a way to take the two dragon balls from the Pilaf gang" Bulma says.

"yes it would be easy..but let's focus on this one" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "yes…I cant wait to get all the dragon balls" Bulma says excited.

Oolong saw a lot of soldiers running in different directions. "we need to be careful" Oolong says.

"don't worry I'm going to make sure everyone one here is safe" Kakarot says as Oolong nodded at him.

Bulma looked at him. "yes we're going to be okay because Kakarot would be able to protect us" Bulma says.

Chichi saw a lot of soldiers with guns and other weapons. "Kakarot are you be able to dodge all the bullets" Chichi ask him.

He looked at her. "I'm going to be okay just make sure the everyone is behind me" Kakarot says.

Bulma grabbed her dragon radar and saw the dragon radar. "Kakarot we almost close to get the dragon ball" Bulma says excited when Kakarot nodded at her.

 **One hour later**

 **Red Ribbon army Headquarters**

They stop and saw a lot of soldiers. "wh-" Bulma quickly cover his mouth.

Oolong looked at them. "are you two crazy" Oolong says angry.

"you know the Headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army" Oolong says.

Bulma looked at him. "is fine" Bulma says.

"the first mission is to enter in the headquarters and then we're going to get the dragon balls" Bulma says.

Kakarot started to stretch when he grabbed his power pole. "I'm ready" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "I'm going to come too" Chichi says.

He looked at her. "okay just make sure to stay behind" Kakarot says when Yamcha looked at him.

"I'm coming too" Yamcha says when Kakarot nodded at him he quickly ran into the Headquarters when the soldiers saw him.

"what are you d-" Kakarot quickly ran at him and knock him out when the soldiers was in shock they quickly started to shoot him multiple times.

Kakarot quickly used the power pole and deflected the bullets in different directions when he quickly ran at him and attack him multiple times when he dodged a punch. **"I need to make sure I knock all the soldiers"** Kakarot thought as he quickly ran at them and knock them out.

 **Fifteenth minutes later**

They quickly ran at him and saw all the soldiers was already unconscious when they're beside him. "wow! You easily knock them out!" Bulma and Chichi says a the same time.

Kakarot looked at them. "it was easy" Kakarot says while smiling.

" **lucky bastard….Bulma and Chichi is paying more attention to Kakarot"** Yamcha thought.

Kakarot turned around and saw the door as he quickly punched the door and destroyed into little pieces. "Bulma tell me where is the dragon ball" Kakarot says.

Bulma grabbed the dragon radar. "is over there!" Bulma screamed when Kakarot quickly ran and followed her instructions when he saw the soldiers shooting him multiple times when he quickly grabbed the power pole and deflected the bullets in different directions.

He appeared next to them and quickly knock them out when Bulma and Chichi quickly ran at him. "is over there" Bulma says while pointing to the door when he quickly threw multiple ki blast causing the whole wall to get destroy.

The commander Red was in shock. "what the hell!" the commander red screamed.

"give us the dragon ball" Kakarot says.

The commander red grabbed his bazooka but suddenly Kakarot appeared next to him and kicked the weapon away from him when he saw the dragon ball he quickly grabbed and threw it at Bulma.

"yes! We have the three star dragon ball" Bulma says excited when she saw the Kakarot knock him out.

"let's leave this place" Kakarot says when they quickly nodded at him and ran away from the Headquarters.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

Bulma quickly threw a capsule and a house appeared when they walked inside the house she quickly ran into the living room and put all the dragon balls. "yes! We already have five dragons balls" Bulma says.

She grabbed the dragon radar and saw the two signals together. "it looks like the Pilaf Gang has two dragons balls" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "so we know their location" Kakarot says.

"yes and they know our location too" Bulma says.

"we need to find a way to get the last two dragon balls" Bulma says.

"you mean like a distraction" Kakarot says.

"yes we need to distract one of the members and then we be able to get the dragon balls" Bulma says with confidence.

Oolong looked at them. "I think we need to move right now" Oolong says.

"we already becomes the enemies of the Red Ribbon army" Oolong says.

Bulma looked at him. "don't worry the Red Ribbon army is nothing against us" Bulma says.

He looked at him. "yes I wasn't even using my full power" Kakarot says.

He turned around and saw it was getting dark when he looked to the moon. **"it looks the tomorrow is going to be full moon"** Kakarot thought.

"Bulma and Chichi tomorrow is full moon so I'm not going to go outside when is during the night" Kakarot says.

"okay Kakarot I'm going to make sure we stop during the night" Bulma says

Chichi saw the Kakarot was getting hungry. "I'm c-" Kakarot interrupt her. "Chichi I'm going to hunt some deer and other animals so we can eat" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "okay" Chichi replied when he quickly left the house and started to hunt deer.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma was walking around when suddenly she hear a loud noise when a strange object appeared when she saw the object. "get o-" the object suddenly blow up and a smoke began to appear.

Bulma saw the other was already unconscious. "what is g-" Bulma fell down unconscious when the soldiers quickly pick them up and ran into the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Red Ribbon Army Headquarters**

 **Prison**

Bulma woke up and saw the other was still unconscious when she saw him again. "you stupid little girl" the commander red says.

He grabbed the bag and put all the dragon balls in the floor. "it looks that you was able to collect five dragons balls" the commander red says.

She looked at him. "you're going to pay for this" Bulma says angry.

The Commander red looked at her. "shut up!" the commander says while slapping her face.

"thanks for you dragon radar we already know the location of the last two dragon balls" the commander red says.

He walked away from them. "finally I'm going to get all the dragon balls" The commander red says when he left prison when Bulma saw the Chichi is waking up.

"Bulma what is going on" Chichi ask her.

"they capture us" Bulma replied when Chichi looked around and didn't saw Kakarot.

"where is Kakarot? " Chichi ask him.

"I don't know" Bulma replied.

 **Office**

The commander red looked at him. "I want you to send the prisoners in another location" the commander red says when Burakku nodded at him as he quickly walked into the prison.

 **Ten minutes**

Burakku and a group of soldiers was pointing a gun at them. "stand up and follow our instructions!" Burakku screamed at them.

"if you disobey my instructions I'm going to shoot you straight into you head" Burakku says while pointing at his head.

"Yamcha are you going to fight him back" Oolong says.

"no because I would be risking the life of Bulma and Chichi " Yamcha says when they followed his instructions and walked inside a airplane.

Chichi was looking below the window. "Kakarot" Chichi thought.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location ( island)**

They arrived in a island. "this is the place that you all are going to stay here" Burakku says.

Bulma was looking around and saw a headquarter. **"we need to find away to escape this island"** Bulma thought

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Forest**

Kakarot was carrying a bag full of fish when he saw the house have a lot of smoke when he quickly ran inside and saw the all the window was shatter into little pieces. "what happen here?" Kakarot says.

"Chichi! Bulma!" Kakarot screamed when he looked around and didn't saw them when he saw the strange object when he grabbed and saw the symbol.

"Red Ribbon Army" Kakarot says when he destroyed the strange object and walked outside.

"I'm going to save you all" Kakarot says.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 8 : The Great Ape**

 **Power levels**

 **Dragon Balls**

 **Pilaf gang: two star and five star**

 **Commander Red: three star, one star, six star, four star and seven star**

 **Power levels**

 **Kakarot- 1,250**

 **Bulma – 10**

 **Chichi – 30**

 **Yamcha – 90**

 **Master Roshi – 130**

 **Raditz- 1405**

 **Nappa – 4000**

 **Vegeta – 17,100**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : The Great Ape**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

 **Red Ribbon Headquarter**

Kakarot saw the army was still guarding the Headquarters when he quickly ran and quickly grabbed his power pole. "round two" Kakarot says the he quickly knock the out.

"he is back!" one of the soldiers screamed.

"don't let him escape!" one of the soldiers says the he started to shoot multiple times.

Kakarot looked at them. "I'm not going to run away" Kakarot says the he quickly flew at them and smashed his power pole against them

 **Ten minutes later**

Kakarot saw the everybody was unconscious he quickly kicked the wall down and started to look for them. **"I need to find them"** Kakarot says when he saw multiple soldiers shooting him against him.

He quickly grabbed the power pole and quickly deflected then. "don't let him escape from here" the soldier screamed when Kakarot quickly appeared next to him and knock him out.

He saw army going at him. "again" Kakarot complained the he quickly dodged they bullets and smash them with his power level.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kakarot saw that everybody was already unconscious as he looked around and didn't saw them. "they're not here" Kakarot says angry when he turned around and dodge a punch from a soldier.

He quickly grabbed his face and looked at him. "where is my friends" Kakarot says.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" the soldier screamed at home when Kakarot quickly knock him out.

He walked outside of the Headquarters and started to fly. **"I need to find them"** Kakarot thought.

 **Two hours later**

 **Unknown Island**

Yamcha stood up. "Oolong we need to find way to escape from here" Yamcha says.

He looked at him. "don't be stupid even if we escaped from here you have to fight against army with weapons that can easily kill you" Oolong says.

One of the soldiers quickly threw bag of food when Oolong quickly grabbed it. "I'm so hungry" Oolong says the he started to eat.

Yamcha quickly ran at him. "don't eat everything" Yamcha complained.

He looked at them. "we need to do something" Yamcha says.

"we cant depends on Kakarot saving us every time we get in trouble" Yamcha says.

Oolong looked at him. "the kid is really powerful and can easily wipe out his enemies" Oolong says.

Bulma looked at her. "do you think the Kakarot would be able to find us" Bulma says

Chichi looked at her. "yes…but remember the tonight is going to be a full moon so he need to stay somewhere so he wouldn't be able to transform" Chichi says.

"I think Kakarot would be able to find a place so he wouldn't be able to transform" Bulma says.

Yamcha walked at then. "Bulma and Chichi eat something" Yamcha says when Bulma grabbed and started to eat.

She looked at him. "I'm not hungry" Chichi says the she laid down.

Bulma looked at him. "what..you have any ideas to escape from here" Bulma says.

"no" Yamcha replied the he sat down.

Chichi turned around. **"I wonder what Kakarot is doing right now"** Chichi says.

 **Three hours later**

 **Brown**

Kakarot was walking around. **"if I was the enemy where should I hide them"** Kakarot thought when suddenly his stomach started to growl.

" **I need to eat something"** Kakarot thought when he saw a group of guys following a girl.

" **that strange"** Kakarot thought as he quietly follows them when they walked in a dark alley.

One of the guys pointed a gun at her. "lady give us all you money!" the leader screamed when suddenly Kakarot appeared next to them and knock him out without any problems.

The other gang members was in shock when Kakarot quickly appeared next to them and easily knock out one of the members. "you want to received the same punishment" Kakarot says when they quickly ran away.

He walked at her. "are you okay" Kakarot says.

"yes I'm okay" the girl with blue hair.

"what's you name" the girl with blue hair.

"hi my name is Kakarot" Kakarot says.

"hi my name is Launch" Launch (blue hair) says when suddenly she hear his stomach growling.

"I can make you something to eat" Launch (blue hair) says with a smile on her face.

"thank you" Kakarot says.

 **One hour later**

 **Launch house**

Kakarot started to eat his food. "do you have somewhere to stay" Launch (blue hair) ask him.

"yes but right now I'm looking for my friends" Kakarot says.

"my friends was captured by the Red Ribbon Army" Kakarot says while eating.

"I hope you find you friends" Launch says the she started to eat her food.

Kakarot finish eating his food. "thank you but I need to leave and find my friends" Kakarot says.

Launch give him a bag of full food. "goodbye" Launch (blue hair) says.

"Goodbye" Kakarot says the he left the house and started to find his friends.

She saw he was already gone suddenly she sneezed and saw the boy flying away. "who the hell is that?" Launch (blonde) says confused the she walked inside her house.

 **Three hours later**

He continued to fly around when he stop. **"I need to focus in they're energy"** Kakarot thought.

He quickly stop. **"wait…maybe flying nimbus would be able to find her"** Kakarot thought.

"flying nimbus!" Kakarot screamed.

Kakarot was waiting for him when suddenly flying nimbus quickly fly beside him. "nimbus helping me find Chichi" Kakarot says when Nimbus nodded at him and quickly fly away.

He saw the flying Nimbus was already gone. **"it looks I need to continue looking for them"** Kakarot thought.

 **Four hours later**

 **Unknown island**

 **Prison**

The commander red sat down. "Bulma Briefs tell me how you was able to create this dragon radar" the commander red says while loosening at him.

Bulma looked at him. "I'm not going to tell you anything" Bulma replied.

He grabbed a gun. "tell me right now before I decide to shoot you!" the commander red says angry.

"Go shove it up your ass!" Bulma says while putting her middle finger.

"you little bitch have a lot of guts insulting me" the commander red says.

"shut up! I don't want to hear you annoying voice" Bulma says angry.

He looked at her. "you want to know why I want the dragon balls" the commander red says while loosening at him.

"nobody cares about you stupid lame wish!" Bulma screamed at him.

"my wish is to be taller" the commander red says.

She looked at him. "are you stupid" Bulma says angry.

He snapped his fingers and one of soldiers walked inside. "beat her up" the commander red says while pointed at Chichi.

The soldier quickly ran at her and attack her but suddenly she dodge the punch when they're where surprise. "my father taught me how to fight" Chichi says the she quickly punch him into his face causing him to fell down unconscious.

She another soldier with a gun. "fine I'm going to tell you…just give me something to write and paper too" Bulma says the commander red left the prison to grab the stuff.

 **One hour later**

Chichi turned around and saw it was getting dark when she saw a strange object getting closer when suddenly she saw a cloud "flying nimbus?" Chichi says when the cloud nodded at her.

The flying nimbus turned around and fly away. **"that was strange"** Chichi thought when she saw the full moon in the sky.

" **Kakarot….today is full moon he should be looking for a safe place so he don't transform"** Chichi thought.

 **One hour later**

 **Cave**

Kakarot sat down. **"dammit…I can't go outside"** Kakarot thought when he saw flying nimbus flying at him.

"did you find them" Kakarot ask him when flying nimbus nodded at him he quickly fly away.

" **just don't look to the moon and I would be okay"** Kakarot thought as he follows him.

" **Chichi I'm going to find you"** Kakarot thought as he quickly follows him.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown island**

 **Prison**

Chichi was sleeping when suddenly the wall collapsed when they quickly stood up and saw him. "Kakarot!" Bulma screamed.

Chichi wake up and saw him. "Kakarot" Chichi says surprised.

Kakarot looked at them. "is time to escape here" Kakarot says.

Oolong looked at them. "what about the dragon balls" Oolong says.

Kakarot looked at him. "we can look for the dragon balls in another time" Kakarot replied.

Bulma looked at him. "I'm worried about the dragon balls but we shouldn't worry about that" Bulma says.

Oolong looked at her. "he already have the design to make his own dragon radar and very soon they going to find the other two dragon balls" Oolong says.

Bulma looked at him. "yes he is right…than all our hard work is going to trash if he was able to get all the dragon balls" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "fine I'm going to look for the dragon balls just stay here" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "are you going to be okay" Chichi ask him.

"yes and don't worry the only way I transform if I see the full moon" Kakarot says the he quickly kicked the door down when Yamcha looked at him.

"Kakarot do you need some help" Yamcha ask him.

He looked at him. "no just stay here" Kakarot says when he started to sense his energy.

"it looks he still here" Kakarot says when he quickly ran to the hallway when he saw multiple soldiers with guns as he grabbed his power pole and deflected the bullets in different directions.

He appeared next to the and quickly knock them out. **"I need to find him before he run away"** Kakarot thought.

He looked around and saw a group of soldiers running at the when he looked at them. "stop wasting my time" Kakarot thought the he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and saw the soldiers was already unconscious when he quickly ran into the lab and saw him. "what the hell!" the commander red screamed while holding the a bag in his hand.

The commander red looked at him. "you're not going to get the dragon balls" the commander red says while laughing.

Kakarot quickly appeared next to him and grabbed the bag when he push him into the ground. "I'm not going to waste my time fighting with you" Kakarot says the he quickly ran away.

"you're going to pay for this!" the commander red screamed.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kakarot quickly ran inside the prison when he saw the Chichi was walking around. "here the dragon balls" Kakarot says while showing the bag.

Bulma quickly ran at him and grabbed the bag when she opened and saw the five dragons balls. "yes! Good job Kakarot" Bulma says while giving him a hug.

Kakarot sense multiple people when he quickly turned around and saw a group of soldiers when he saw they're holding bazookas as Common red started to laugh. "today you all going to died!" the commander red started to laugh when he snapped his fingers and the soldiers shoot him at the same time.

Kakarot quickly ran and threw multiple ki blast against them when the smoke disappear and the wall was demolished when he saw a solo pointing a gun at Chichi.

He quickly ran and knock him out without any problems when he accepted saw the full moon. "get out!" Kakarot screamed when he began something weird on his body.

Chichi walked at him. "Kakarot are you okay" Chichi says.

"get out! I already saw the full moon!" Kakarot screamed the he started to transform when Chichi was in shock when she saw the he started to change.

Chichi saw the Kakarot transformed into the great ape. "Kakarot" Chichi says while trying to touch him when suddenly Yamcha quickly ran at her and pick her up when suddenly the great ape almost step on them.

"Bulma we need to get away from here!" Yamcha screamed at her.

Bulma quickly grabbed a small box. "I have a boat" Bulma says when the great ape started to threw a massive ki blast in different directions.

Yamcha quickly pick her up. "we need to get out of here!" Yamcha screamed.

"no! I'm going to tried to calm him down!" Chichi says the she quickly jumped away.

She quickly ran at him and tried to get closer at him. "Kakarot calm down!" Chichi screamed while waving her hand when she saw the Great Ape was destroying multiple buildings without even trying.

Bulma saw the Chichi was trying to calm him down. "put me down you idiot!" Bulma says while hitting him multiple times.

"no!" Yamcha screamed at her.

"she is going to get herself kill!" Bulma screamed at him.

"just wait here! I'm going to get her!" Yamcha says while running away.

Chichi quickly ran around. "Kakarot!" Chichi screamed at him.

She saw the great ape was destroying everything on his path. "Kakarot!" Chichi screamed at him the she quickly pick up something and threw the piece of wood at him.

The piece of wood hit his leg he turned around and saw her. "Kakarot! You're not a mindless monster! Try to control yo-" The great ape kicked the building.

Chichi fell down when Yamcha quickly ran and quickly pushed the wall in another direction when he saw the Chichi was under a wall. "Chichi!" Yamcha screamed the he pushed the wall.

She slowly stood up but suddenly blood began to appear on her left arm. "we need to stop him" Chichi says while ignoring her pain.

Yamcha touched her arm and suddenly she screamed. "no…I can see the you left arm have a severe injury" Yamcha says while dragging her away.

"but Kakarot need our help" Chichi says.

"I'm sorry but that no Kakarot…that is a mindless monster" Yamcha says while dragging her away when he saw the Bulma push a capsule and threw into the water when suddenly a boat appeared as they quickly jumped inside.

Bulma saw the her arm and her forehead was bleeding a lot when she quickly hug her. "good that you're still alive" Bulma says while hugging her.

"yes…what about Kakarot" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "I'm sorry but we can't do anything…we have to wait until the morning" Bulma says.

Chichi saw the great ape destroying everything on his path. "Kakarot" Chichi says when Bulma give her a hug.

"everything is going to be okay" Bulma says while hugging her.

 **Eight hours later**

Chichi wake up and saw multiple islands disappear. "did…he really destroyed the islands" Chichi says in shocked when she moved her arm and started to bleed again.

She saw the Kakarot was floating in the ocean when she quickly jumped into the water and quickly hug him. "Kakarot!" Chichi screamed.

She looked at him when suddenly she noticed the he didn't have any clothes. "Kakarot…is…nak-" Chichi fell down unconscious.

They wake up and saw the islands disappear. "wait…he destroyed ten islands….ten islands" Yamcha says.

Bulma quickly grabbed a capsule and push it when she find a large shirt. "Yamcha hurry up and save them !" Bulma screamed at him.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma already put the large shirt on Kakarot when Chichi was embarrassed. "Chichi it was a accident" Bulma says.

"I saw him naked" Chichi says while looking in another direction.

"I saw him naked too…so calm down" Bulma says.

Kakarot slowly stood up and looked at them. "what happen" Kakarot ask them when Yamcha quickly ran at them and pointed the sword against him..

"stay away from us! You monster!" Yamcha screamed at him as Bulma and Chichi was in shock.

Kakarot was in shock. "Kakarot…what are you" Yamcha says while holding his sword when suddenly Bulma slaps his face.

"Kakarot is our friend" Bulma says.

"let's calm down and go somewhere safe" Bulma says.

"fine but I'm not going to trust you" Yamcha says while pointing at him.

Chichi looked at him. "Kakarot are you hungry?" Chichi says when she hear his stomach growling.

He looked at her. "I'm not hungry" Kakarot replied as he turned around and saw the islands was gone when he turned around and looked at them.

"what happen to the islands" Kakarot ask them.

She looked at her. "what happen to the islands?" Kakarot ask them.

Yamcha looked at him. "when you transform you destroyed the islands" Yamcha says.

Kakarot turned around and saw a lot of smoke. **"no wonder they're scared of me"** Kakarot thought as he continued to look into the sky.

 **Six hours later**

 **Forest**

Bulma threw a capsule and a house appeared. "let's stay here and rest" Bulma says.

"tomorrow we can start looking for the dragon balls" Bulma says.

Yamcha looked at him. "how you was able to transform" Yamcha ask him.

He looked at him. "The only way to transform is by looking to the full moon" Kakarot says.

"do you know a way to prevent you to transform into that monster" Yamcha says.

"is my tail…my tail is the key for me to transform into the great ape" Kakarot says.

Yamcha grabbed his sword. "fine I'm going to cut you tail" Yamcha says the he quickly attack him but Kakarot quickly dodged it.

"stop dodging" Yamcha says trying to cut his tail.

"I'm not going to let you cut my tail" Kakarot says angry.

"is just a stupid tail!" Yamcha screamed at him.

"is no just a stupid tail is the last memory of my family Kakarot says angry.

"I don't care" Yamcha says.

He looked at him. "we need to cut you tail so you can't transform into that monster" Yamcha says.

"no" Kakarot replied the he but his tail near his waist.

Bulma quickly ran in between them. "stop!" Bulma screamed.

She looked at him. "can you stop bothering him! " Bulma screamed.

"no! I'm more worry about our safety" Yamcha says.

"I understand but you treating him like a monster" Bulma says.

He threw the sword at him. "I want you to cut you own tail" Yamcha says.

"what! Are you a idiot!" Kakarot screamed at him.

"my tail is a part of my body!" Kakarot screamed at him.

"I don't care!" Yamcha screamed at him.

Chichi walked at them. "Yamcha can you live him alone…please" Chichi says while looking at him.

"Kakarot you have to understand if you still have the tail is going to be dangerous for us" Yamcha says when he was going to say something but he quickly grabbed Chichi as he show her injury.

"it was you fault the she received the injury" Yamcha says while showing her injury.

Kakarot get closer and saw the cut from her arm. "you almost kill her" Yamcha says.

"maybe the next time you're going to kill her and maybe Bulma too" Yamcha says.

Kakarot was trying to touch her arm but Yamcha quickly push him away from her. "Yamcha!" Bulma screamed angry.

He looked at her. "Chichi…I'm sorry" Kakarot says when he turned around and walked away when Chichi quickly ran at him and grabbed his hand.

"please don't run away" Chichi says.

"I'm not going to run away…I only need some time alone" Kakarot says.

"promise me that you're not going to run away" Chichi says while holding his hand .

He looked at her. "I'm promise that I'm not going to run away" Kakarot replied when she let him go as he walked into the forest.

 **Ten hours later**

Kakarot wake up when he walked into the room and saw the Chichi was sleeping. "goodbye and I'm sorry the I break you promise" Kakarot says the he walked outside of the room and left the house.

He turned around. "goodbye" Kakarot says as he fly away

 **Two hours later**

 **Unknown Forest**

Kakarot looked around. "I already far away from them" Kakarot says the he started to train by himself.

" **is my fault that I almost kill her"** Kakarot thought while throwing multiple ki blast.

" **I need to stay away from them"** Kakarot thought the he continued to train.

 **The checking Station (Planet Vegeta)**

Gine walked at him and saw the nobody was there when he saw him. "Hi king Yammi" Gine says.

He looked at her. "Gine do you need something" King Yammi says.

"yes…would I be able to see my son" Gine ask him.

"Gine I know the you're and Sammy are the only pure saiyans that didn't commit the crime of genocide" King Yammi says.

"I give you two the options to go to heaven but you two didn't want to leave you husbands alone" King Yammi says.

"that why I give you the crystal ball so you would be able to see you son in Earth" King Yammi says.

"yes I know…but my son need my help and I want to see him" Gine says.

He looked at her. "fine I'm going to let you two see Kakarot" King Yammi says.

"I need to talk with King Kai so he can transport you to Earth" King Yammi.

"remember you be able to stay in the living world for two days" King Yammi says.

"thank you" Gine and Sammy says at the same time

" **finally I'm going to see him again"** Gine thought.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **Unknown forest**

Kakarot turned around and saw two shadows when he was in shock. "hi son" Gine says when Kakarot was surprised to see her mother and grandmother again.

 **Chapter 9 : Gine and Sammy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Gine and Sammy**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( unknown forest)**

Kakarot walked backwards when he saw them. "mother? Grandma?" Kakarot says confused.

Gine looked at him. "son it was a long time that I saw you" Gine says when she quickly hug him when Kakarot felt the warm and safe sensation next to her.

Sammy walked at them and give them a hug. "I miss you my grandson" Sammy says.

"how you two are alive…I remember that you two died when the planet was destroy" Kakarot says confused.

"King Yammi let us go to the living world for two days" Gine says with a smile on her face.

He quickly give them a hug. "mom and grandma…I miss you two a lot" Kakarot says while hugging them.

"I miss you too" Gine says when Kakarot didn't saw his father and grandfather.

"grandma and mom…where is dad and grandpa" Kakarot ask them.

"Kakarot, your grandfather is a useless husband, but I can't stop loving him" Sammy says.

 **Hell**

Bardock III was training by himself when suddenly he sneezed. "Sammy is talking about me" Bardock III says the he continue to train.

 **Earth**

 **Unknown Forest**

"you dad is doing okay you know he always training or he is arguing with the other saiyans" Gine replied.

She looked at him. "it looks the Gohan taught you a lot of things and you already have new friends" Gine says.

"yes but I think is better if I far away from them" Kakarot says.

"I know you situation" Gine says.

"I was able to see you growing up" Gine says

He looked at her. "so you already know the I transferred into the great ape" Kakarot says.

"yes" Gine replied.

"is not you fault the you wasn't able to control the great ape form" Gine says.

"yes is my fault I almost kill my friends" Kakarot says.

"is not you fault…is my fault that I wasn't able to teach you how to control you great ape form" Gine says.

"it was my responsibility of teaching you how to control it" Gine says.

"mom is not you fault" Kakarot replied.

She smiled at him. "that why I'm going to teach you how to control it" Gine says while patting his head.

Sammy looked at them. "maybe I would be able to teach you something like a new technique" Sammy says.

Kakarot looked at her. "Thank you grandma" Kakarot says.

"let's go somewhere so I can teach you how to control you great ape form" Gine says when Kakarot nodded at her and flew to another location as Sammy follows them too.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

Chichi woke up and walked into the living room and saw the Kakarot wasn't sleeping in the sofa. **"the strange…maybe he is training"** Chichi thought as she walked outside and saw she wasn't training.

She walked back into the room when she saw piece of paper near to the pillow when she opened and started to read it when she was surprised she quickly wake up Bulma. "what is going on" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "Kakarot run away" Chichi says as Bulma was in shock.

"what!" Bulma screamed in shock.

"let's look for him" Chichi says when Bulma nodded at him as they quickly ran outdoors

 **One hour later**

Kakarot walked inside the house when Grandpa Gohan was eating breakfast. "hi grandpa" Kakarot screamed with excitement.

"hi Kakarot" Grandpa

Gohan says when he saw two woman beside him.

He walked at them. "you must be the mother of Kakarot" Grandpa Gohan says.

She quickly hug him. "thank you for taking care of my son" Gine says.

Gohan was surprised. "you don't have to thank me" Grandpa Gohan says.

Kakarot looked at him. "how did you know she was my mother" Kakarot says.

"you have the same eyes as her" Gohan says.

She calm down. "my name is Gine and I'm the mother of Kakarot" Gine says.

"hi my name is Sammy and I'm the grandmother of Kakarot" Sammy says

"you're the grandmother…you look to young" Grandpa Gohan says surprised.

"The saiyans stay in our prime until eighty years old" Sammy says when Grandpa Gohan nodded at her.

"my son let's start our training" Gine says.

"okay mom" Kakarot replied the he quickly follows her as Sammy quickly follow them too.

Grandpa Gohan looked at them. **"it looks the Kakarot is happy to see them again"** Grandpa Gohan thought.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **( Mountain)**

Gine looked at him. "Kakarot is going to be difficult to control the great ape but I believe you" Gine says.

"I want you to meditate and tried to remember the feeling when you transform into the great ape" Gine says.

Kakarot looked at her. "I'm going to do my best" Kakarot replied.

"now close you eyes and tried you best to feel the power of the great ape" Gine says the he close his eyes and started to remember the power of the great ape.

Kakarot started to remember the feeling of the power of the great ape when he opened his eyes. "Son focus" Gine says.

She looked at him. "think about this if you was able to control the great ape you would be able to save you friends and defeat you enemies" Gine says.

" **okay calm down and focus"** Kakarot thought the he started to remember the feeling of the power of the great ape as he continued to meditate.

 **Kakarot mind**

Kakarot started to walk around when suddenly he saw the Great Ape running wild inside his mind. "hey!" Kakarot screamed at him.

He saw the great ape was acting wild when suddenly the great ape tried to attack him when he quickly dodged the punch. **"it looks I need to show him I'm the boss"** Kakarot thought.

He continued dodging the punches when he quickly appeared next to him and kick him into his face when suddenly the great ape quickly grab him and slam him into the ground multiple times.

He quickly escaped and threw multiple ki blast against him. **"no more playing around"** Kakarot thought the he quickly flew behind him and grabbed his tail.

The great ape wasn't able to move. "I in control so listen to me!" Kakarot screamed at him.

The great ape stop and nodded at him. "good I'm going to let you go" Kakarot says when he saw the great ape was acting wild.

 **Outside Kakarot mind**

Kakarot looked at her. "mom do you think I would be able to control it" Kakarot ask her.

"yes and don't worry the next time you transform into the great ape you is going to be in control" Gine says with a smile on her face.

Sammy walked at him. "hi Kakarot it looks we have enough time to teach you one of my techniques" Sammy says.

"okay grandma" Kakarot replied.

"I'm going to teach you the spirit cannon" Sammy says.

"yes I remember is one of my father techniques" Kakarot says.

"yes I was the one who take him the technique" Sammy says.

"I'm going to tell you something interesting" Sammy says.

"I used this technique to defeat Nappa" Sammy says.

"I think he still angry the I beat his ass" Sammy says while laughing.

 **Unknown planet**

Raditz was getting annoy the Nappa is always making fun of him. "Nappa I hear the my grandma beat you up in a fight: Raditz says with a cocky smile on his face.

Nappa was getting angry. "you stupid grandma was just lucky I'm the day" Nappa says furious.

"I don't think so you're still angry the she whoop you ass" Raditz says with cocky smile.

Nappa stood up. "I'm going to k-" Vegeta stop his hand. "idiot calm down" Vegeta says angry.

"but Vegeta" Nappa complained.

"don't get angry the Raditz was able to roast you" Vegeta says causing Nappa to get more angry.

"you idiot stop trying to make him angry the next time I'm going to let him beat you up" Vegeta says.

"yes Prince Vegeta" Raditz replied.

He looked at him. "tell me why are you saving money" Vegeta ask him.

"I'm planning to have a personal trip I think my younger brother still alive" Raditz says.

Vegeta looked at him. "which planet" Vegeta says.

"Earth" Raditz replied.

"most likely you younger brother is already death" Vegeta says.

Raditz looked in another direction. **"I know he still alive and when I have enough money I'm going to find you"** Raditz thought the he started to eat his food.

 **Earth**

 **(Mountain)**

She looked at him. "let me show you the technique" Sammy says as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

"final spirit cannon!" Sammy screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky when suddenly the energy blast cause a massive explosion.

"amazing" Kakarot says.

" **it looks the my son is having fun with her grandmother"** Gins thought.

Sammy looked at him. "put you arm like this and tried to focus on releasing a lot of power then throw it" Sammy says.

Kakarot looked at her. "okay" says.

The he started to charge his attack. "final spirit cannon!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky.

Sammy looked at him. "let's tried again…is going to be a little bit difficult but I believe you would be able to learns even more faster than my son" Sammy says.

Kakarot started to charge his attack. "final spirit cannon!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast when Sammy was surprised.

"good but tried to practice the new technique so you be able to master it" Sammy says.

"let's practice a little bit more" Sammy says when Kakarot nodded at her.

 **Forest**

Chichi and Bulma walked inside the house. "where is Kakarot?" Chichi says in a worried voice.

Bulma looked at her. "he is going to be okay..I think he needs some alone time" Bulma says.

She saw the Yamcha woke up. "did something happen" Yamcha says sleepy.

She looked at him. "Kakarot decided to run away" Bulma says.

Yamcha was surprised. "I didn't know he run away" Yamcha says.

"yes..but I think he is coming back" Bulma says while looking at her when she walk back into her room.

 **Two hours later**

 **(mountain)**

Sammy laid down. "Kakarot if you continue training like this you would be able to master the technique without any problems" Sammy says.

She looked at her. "Gine come over here!" Sammy screamed at her.

Gine walked at her. "Gine have a sparring match with you son" Sammy says.

She looked at her. "sure sounds fun" Gine says.

"are you sure mom" Kakarot ask her.

"yes" Gine says.

"King Yammi reward Sammy and me by letting us have our body so all this time I was training with my husband or you grandma" Gine says.

Kakarot was surprised. "that really cool" Kakarot says.

"yes it was hard at first but I was getting better every day" Gine says.

"let's start our sparring match" Gine says when Kakarot nodded at her

They ran against each other and crashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. **"wow…my mom got a lot stronger"** Kakarot thought.

Grandpa Gohan sat down and saw the Gine and Kakarot are fighting against each other. "I never saw Kakarot getting excited to fight against a opponent" Grandpa Gohan says.

"is normal…he is fighting against another saiyan even more when is his mother" Sammy says.

"yes at least he is having fun with his mother" Grandpa Gohan says

"you want some tea" Grandpa Gohan ask her.

"tea?" Sammy says confused when he give her a cup of tea as she drink it.

"it taste really good and thank you for the tea and taking care of my grandson" Sammy says when Grandpa Gohan smiled at her.

Gine quickly blocked his attack. "nice attack" Gine says while blocking his attack.

Kakarot was surprised. "mom so you was training all this time with my father and grandma" Kakarot says the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast in different directions. "yes but I wish the you dad was here so the whole family are together" Gine says while deflecting the energy blast.

Kakarot quickly started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast against her as she was surprised she quickly kicked the energy blast into the sky.

"Kakarot…the attack is amazing" Gine says in a proud voice.

Grandpa Gohan was surprised about Kakarot new technique. **"so Kakarot already meet Master Roshi"** Grandpa Gohan thought as he watch the Gine and Kakarot continued to fight against each other.

Gine quickly threw multiple ki blast against him as Kakarot tried his best to dodge it as she started to charge her attack. "maiden blast!" Gine throwing the energy blast.

Kakarot quickly started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast when the two energy blast crash against each other causing a explosion.

The smoke disappear and quickly Gine appear next to him as she quickly put a energy blast next to him. "I win son" Gine says with a smile on her face.

Kakarot was surprised. "okay mom you win this time" Kakarot says when Gine threw the ki blast into the sky as they laid down in the grass.

"son can you tell me more about you new friends and you adventures " Gine ask her when he nodded at her and they started to talk with each other.

 **One hour later**

Gine looked at him. "Kakarot I'm going to tell you the truth" Gine says.

"Frieza is the one responsible of destroying planet Vegeta" Gine says.

"what!" Kakarot says in shock.

"son…I know you want revenge but you're not strong enough" Gine says.

"can you tell me the reason he destroy our home world" Kakarot ask her.

"he was scared the super saiyan is going to appear" Gine says.

He stood up and looked at her. "mom I'm promise the I'm going to be the first super saiyan and I'm going to defeat Frieza" Kakarot says with confidence.

 **Hell ( Bardock IV husband of Gine, Bardock III husband of Sammy)**

Bardock IV sat down and saw his father was playing with some cards. "son are you curious what you mother and Gine are doing right now" Bardock III ask him.

"most likely Gine is training how to control the great ape form and some mother moments" Bardock IV replied.

"my mother…I think she would teach something new" Bardock IV says.

"do you miss you son" Bardock III ask him.

"yes I miss him but I wasn't given permission to see him because of my actions in the past" Bardock IV says.

"but at least my wife and mother are lucky enough to see him" Bardock IV says.

"yes but is going to be a long time that I would be able to see him again" Bardock IV says when suddenly he fell down in the ground.

 **Bardock IV vision**

 **Earth ( year 761)**

 **Kame House**

Bardock loo around and saw his son. "Kakarot?" Bardock IV says.

Raditz looked at him. "how dare you not finish you mission!" Raditz screamed at him.

Kakarot looked at him. "brother I already told you I'm not going to kill anyone" Kakarot says.

Raditz saw a small boy near him. "what! Don't tell me! You have a human mate!" Raditz screamed in shock.

"wait…my son is a father" Bardock says as he was getting closer and saw the small boy.

He saw his saiyan tail. "yes the boy is my grandson" Bardock says in a proud voice.

"fine I'm going to kill the half brat" Raditz screamed.

"touch my son and you're going to regret from coming to my home world " Kakarot says when suddenly a bright appeared and the scenery was already gone.

 **Bardock IV vision end**

He stood up and looked at him. "I got a new vision…it looks the my son is already a father" Bardock IV says.

"who is the lucky woman" Bardock III ask him.

"I don't know but it looks the he is going to meet his brother and they're going to fight against each other" Bardock IV says.

"Raditz is a idiot…I told him to take care of his younger brother" Bardock IV says angry.

"don't be harsh…remove he was living under Frieza so he is going to change a lot" Bardock III says.

"yes but I'm still angry" Bardock IV says.

" **I bet she is going to be happy when she learn the Kakarot in the future he is going to have a son"** Bardot IV thought.

 **Earth**

 **Six hours later**

Sammy saw the Gine and Kakarot was sleeping in the bed when Grandpa Gohan looked at her. "Sammy can you tell more about the saiyans" Grandpa Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "did my grandson tell you about our saiyan race" Sammy ask him.

"yes" Grandpa Gohan says.

"I know the saiyans is a warrior race and the home planet is Planet Vegeta rule by King Vegeta" Grandpa Gohan says.

Sammy looked at him. "my grandson don't know so much about our home planet" Sammy says.

"the saiyans was slaved by Frieza and his family" Sammy says.

"The saiyans are force to go to another planet and kill the natives so Frieza would be able to sell the planet" Sammy says.

"my son told me the Frieza decided to destroy our home world because he was scared of the super saiyan" Sammy says.

Grandpa Gohan looked at her. "do Frieza know about Earth" Grandpa Gohan ask her.

"no but in the future most likely Frieza is going to send somebody here and kill all the natives from this planet" Sammy says.

"that why Kakarot need to train every day so he would be strong enough to protect his new home world" Sammy says when she turned around and saw he was still sleeping with his mother.

Grandpa Gohan looked at them sleeping in peace. "it looks the Gine loves his son" Grandpa Gohan says.

"yes she loves him a lot…she always talking about him" Sammy says.

Gine was giving him a tight hug. "Kakarot…I miss you a lot" Gine says while sleeping.

Grandpa Gohan saw it was already late. "Sammy you can sleep in my bed" Grandpa Gohan says.

"where are you going to sleep" Sammy ask him.

"in the floor" Grandpa Gohan says.

"don't worry I can sleep in the floor and for my saiyan race I still consider a young woman so go to sleep on you bed" Sammy says when Grandpa Gohan nodded at her as he walked into his room and fell down to sleep in his bed.

Sammy saw that was enough space for one more person she quickly laid down beside him. "Goodnight Kakarot and Gine" Sammy says the she fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

Kakarot woke up when he looked around and saw his mother cooking breakfast when quickly ran at her. "Kakarot when we finish eating breakfast let's go meet you friends" Gine says.

Kakarot looked at her. "okay mom" Kakarot says.

" **I can't wait to meet Chichi and Bulma"** Gine thought as she continued to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kakarot started to eat. "son you think you friends are still over there" Gine ask him.

"I think so" Kakarot says.

Sammy looked at him. "don't worry Kakarot I think you friends is going to be over there" Sammy says while eating when Kakarot nodded at her and he continued eating his breakfast.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Kakarot finish eating and saw the Gine and Sammy was ready. "good bye Grandpa" Kakarot says the he quickly ran outside when Sammy quickly follows him.

Gine stood up and walked at him. "thank you for taking care of my son" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"you don't have to thank me" Grandpa Gohan says when Gine nodded at him.

"Goodbye Gohan" Gine says the she left the house and quickly follow his son.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

Chichi walked outside of the house when she stop and she was surprised to see him again. "Kakarot?" Chichi says surprised.

She quickly ran at him and quickly give him a hug. "Kakarot!" Chichi says while giving him a hug.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry about running away" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "is not you fault" Chichi says when she stop giving him a hug and saw two woman.

Kakarot walked at them. "this is my mother Gine" Kakarot says.

"this is my grandmother Sammy" Kakarot says.

Gine walked at her. "is nice to meet you" Gine says when Chichi quickly shakes her hand.

"I'm sorry but I thought you …two pass away" Chichi says.

"yes but King Yammi give us permission to go to the living world" Gine says.

Chichi was surprised. "is nice that you two are able to see him again" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Gine patting her head. "Kakarot you have a nice friend" Gine says causing Chichi to get embarrassed.

"Kakarot I want to meet you other friends" Gine says.

"let me call them" Chichi says the she quickly ran inside the house when Kakarot saw they was already outside.

He walked in front of them. "I'm sorry that I run away" Kakarot says.

"don't worry my mother already taught me how to control the great ape" Kakarot says.

Bulma looked at him. "is fine" Bulma says while she quickly punch Yamcha in his stomach.

He looked at him. "I'm sorry that I treat you bad" Yamcha says while looking at him.

"yes I accept you apology" Kakarot says.

"this is my mother Gine and my grandmother Sammy" Kakarot says surprised.

Bulma was surprised. **"woah! They're really beautiful"** Bulma thought.

Kakarot saw the Oolong was staring at his mother he quickly ran at him. "Oolong you better don't do anything pervert with my mother or grandmother" Kakarot whisper.

"if you do something pervert I'm going to roast you" Kakarot says.

"fine I'm not going to do anything pervert" Oolong says.

Bulma looked at them. "let's have a party to celebrate the Kakarot was able to see her mother and grandmother" Bulma says excited.

Chichi quickly walked at her. "let's go to the store and buy all the food" Chichi says.

"yes but the town is far away from here" Bulma says.

Gine looked at them. "I can carry you two just tell me where to go" Gine says.

"okay then let's go" Bulma says excited when Gine walked beside them when she pick them up and started to fly into the small town.

"I coming too" Sammy says the she quickly follows then when Kakarot saw they already left.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

They walked in the house and they put a lot of food in the table. "let's make the food first so we can enjoy this day" Bulma says excited.

Gine looked at her. "I'm going to be rescued of cooking all the food" Gine says.

"I want to help too" Chichi says.

"okay you can help me" Gine says.

Sammy looked at them. "I'm going to help too" Sammy says

Bulma saw the Gine and Sammy have tails as she get closer and tried to touch one when Gine quickly reacted and saw her trying to touch her tail. "what are you doing?" Gine says while looking at her.

She looked at her. "can I touch you tail" Bulma says with curiosity.

"yes" Gine says when Bulma touched her tail.

"is really soft" Bulma says while touching it.

"Gine you don't have the weakness anymore" Bulma says.

"yes my husband taught me long ago so I don't have the weakness" Gine says.

Bulma stop touching her tail. "I'm going to get other stuff for the party" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

 **One hour later**

Kakarot started to eat. "Kakarot you friend Chichi is good at cooking" Gine says while she started to eat.

"yes I believe the same thing" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at them. "Gine can you tell us more about you life in planet Vegeta?" Chichi says.

"Gine do you know about Prince Vegeta" Bulma ask her.

"yes I can tell you more about our life in planet Vegeta" Gine says.

"I know he was born with a high power level and most likely he spend his time going to mission or training" Gine says when she started to talk about the childhood of Kakarot when he was living in planet Vegeta.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kakarot quickly get embarrassed. "mom you don't have to tell the embarrassed memory" Kakarot says.

"don't get embarrassed" Gine says while patting his head.

She looked at him. "is fine you was only one year old and most of the kids sleep with the parents" Chichi says.

Gine looked at her. "Chichi you're a nice friend" Gine says.

"Kakarot you better take care of the girl" Gine says when Chichi quickly get embarrassed.

She get closer at him. "Kakarot if you choose her as a girlfriend…I approve the relationship" Gine whisper on his ear.

"mom!" Kakarot says embarrassed.

Sammy looked at them **. "it looks the Chichi makes a perfect mate for my grandson"** Sammy thought.

Bulma quickly stood up and grabbed a camera. "let's take pictures to remember this day" Bulma says.

Gine looked at her. "yes and Bulma can I have a copy of the picture" Gine ask her.

"yes" Bulma says when they quickly stood and took pictures together.

"the next one is only Kakarot, Chichi, Gine and Sammy" Bulma says.

"say cheese!" Bulma screamed.

"cheese!" they screamed at the same time as Bulma took the picture.

"let's enjoy this party" Bulma says excited.

 **Six hours later**

 **Forest**

Bulma hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when she opened and saw a old lady. "Gine and Sammy is time to leave the living world" Baba says.

Kakarot quickly give them a hug. "goodbye mom and grandma" Kakarot says while giving them a hug at the same time.

She quickly give him a hug. "son remember that you're not alone anymore and I always going to be proud of you" Gine says while giving him a hug.

Chichi grabbed the picture and walked at them. "Gine…here you can have this picture so you can remember this day" Chichi says when Gine grabbed the picture.

"thank you" Gine says while giving her a hug when she stop and walked at Baba.

Sammy looked at him. "Kakarot make sure to protect you friends and you new home planet" Sammy says.

"don't worry I'm going to protect them" Kakarot says when Sammy walked beside Gine.

Gine looked at him. "I love you son!" Gine says the tears began to appear when Kakarot quickly ran at them but suddenly they disappear.

"mom…I love you too" Kakarot says while looking down.

Bulma looked at him. **"he really love his family"** Bulma thought.

Chichi walked at him. "Kakarot you're not alone anymore and I'm promise that I'm not going to leave you alone" Chichi says the she quickly give him a hug.

"thank you Chichi" Kakarot replied.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Hell**

Sammy saw his husband. "hi" Sammy says.

"hi Sammy" Bardock III replied.

"so how was you day with Gine and you grandson" Bardock III ask her.

"it was good and Kakarot is a talented boy" Sammy says.

"he was able to learn one of my techniques and he is now able to control the great ape" Sammy says.

"he have a new family and good friends too" Sammy says.

"I think Chichi is going to be his mate in the future" Sammy says.

"Chichi?" Bardock III says confused.

"is a nice human girl" Sammy says.

He looked at her. "good the he have a special girl on his life" Bardock III says.

"yes I hope he never meets Frieza" Sammy says when Bardock III gives her a hug.

"is going to be okay" Bardock III says.

"he is going to survive and have a nice family with Chichi" Bardock III says the Sammy smiled at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gine saw the Kakarot was looking at her. "Hi Gi-" Gine quickly give him a hug.

"I already saw my son but I want to spent more time with him! I want to see him grow and witness his childhood! I want to see him date with Chichi! I want to see him get married with her! But I'm death!" Gine says while crying.

"this is so unfair!" Gine says while crying.

Bardock IV quickly hug her. "everything is going to be okay" Bardock IV says.

"Gine…I have a vision from the future" Bardock IV says.

"vision" Gine says confused.

"in the future our son is going to be a father" Bardock IV says.

Gine was surprised she quickly grabbed the picture. "I hope the mother is Chichi" Gine says.

"I know is hard for you but it was a good decision to send our son to Earth" Bardock IV says.

"yes…I'm happy the he have a new life" Gine says.

"I hope I would be able to see him again" Gine says while looking at him.

Bardock IV quickly hug her. "everything is going to be okay" Bardock IV says.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 10 – Kakarot vs Ninja Murasaki**

 **Power levels**

 **Kakarot- 1350**

 **Bulma – 10**

 **Chichi – 30**

 **Yamcha – 90**

 **Grandpa Gohan – 120**

 **Raditz- 1505**

 **Nappa – 4000**

 **Vegeta – 17,100**

 **Gine – 11,000**

 **Sammy- 11,000**

 **Bardock III – 14,000**

 **Bardock IV – 16,000**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Kakarot vs Ninja Murasaki**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( Forest)**

Chichi walked outside and saw the Kakarot was training by himself. "Kakarot…do you think is to early to train by yourself" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "Chichi is very important that I need to convince my training just in case a enemy comes to Earth" Kakarot says.

"Chichi my home planet was destroyed by Frieza so I don't want Earth to have the same fate" Kakarot says.

"long ago I'm promised to my mom the I'm going to protect my new home and the people I care " Kakarot says.

"I understand" Chichi says when she hear his stomach growling.

"Kakarot do you want to eat something so you can have more energy" Chichi ask him.

"yes…thanks Chichi" Kakarot says the he continued his training when Chichi nodded at him the she quickly walked inside the house.

Bulma wake up and grabbed her bag when she opened it and saw the dragon balls. "two more dragon balls and I would be able to wish for the perfect boyfriend" Bulma says.

"I need to keep this safe just in case the pilaf gang or the red Ribbon army tried to steal the dragon balls" Bulma says when she grabbed one of the capsule as she push it and a box appeared.

She but the bag inside the box and push the button turning into the small capsule as she quickly put it on her pocket. "this is a safe place" Bulma says when she walks outside and saw Kakarot training by himself.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Red Ribbon army Headquarters**

Commander Red looked at him. "I want you to steal the dragon balls and I want you to kill this stupid boy" Commander red says while he give him a picture.

He looked at him. "I don't have any problem killing a small boy" Murasaki says while holding a sword.

"good this is the half of the money" Commander Red says while giving him a bag full of money.

He grabbed his bag of money. "don't worry I'm going to kill the boy and used his tail as a good luck charm" Murasaki says.

He saw he was already gone. "stupid kids" Commander red says.

He grabbed his cellphone. " are you ready!" Commander red screamed at him.

"Android eight is almost ready" says.

"you better hurry up!" Commander Red screamed at him the he gang up the cellphone.

" **I can't wait when the Android Eight is ready so I would be able to become the new ruler"** Commander red thought as he started to drink.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

Kakarot looked at her. "Bulma where is the other two dragon balls" Kakarot ask him.

"the Pilaf gang is on the other side of the planet" Bulma says.

"so is going to take some time" Bulma says.

"why the Pilaf gang is not coming at us" Kakarot says.

"most likely they planning to put a trap so they can get the dragon balls" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "okay let's go so we can get the dragon balls" Kakarot says as Bulma nodded at him the she push the button turning the house into a small capsule.

He looked at her. "Chichi are you ready" Kakarot ask her.

"yes" Chichi replied the she quickly sat down in the motorcycle as they travel to another town.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Town**

Kakarot grabbed the dragon radar. "Bulma it would be faster if we fly over there" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "yes you right" Bulma says.

"let's go to West City I'm planning to get a helicopter so we can travel within any trouble" Bulma says.

"where is West City" Kakarot ask her.

"it should be over there" Bulma says.

"I think is going to take three days to travel over there" Bulma says.

"is fine but why is the reason you want to go to West City" Kakarot ask her.

"Kakarot…Bulma father is the owner of Cape Corporation" Chichi says.

"sorry but I never hear about this Capsule Corporation" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "Kakarot all the technology I was using it was from my family company" Bulma says.

"no wonder you have a lot of those capsules" Kakarot says.

"yes and some of them is my own personal design" Bulma says with a proud voice.

"Bulma let's continue walking" Kakarot says when he turned around and looked around.

"something wrong" Chichi ask him.

"I have the feeling the somebody is observing me" Kakarot says.

He continued to look around. "I don't see nobody suspicious" Kakarot says.

"Kakarot I think were going to be okay" Chichi says.

He looked at her. "you right I don't have to worry about enemies trying to attack us" Kakarot says.

Chichi looked at him. "Kakarot can you do me a favor and teach me how to fly and fight" Chichi says.

"my father already taught me martial arts but I believe you would be able to help me improve my fighting skills" Chichi says.

"okay I'm going to teach you martial arts" Kakarot says.

"let's start our training when we get all the dragon balls" Kakarot says.

"okay and thanks" Chichi says when Kakarot nodded at her.

Chichi quickly sat down on the motorcycle when Bulma turned on and she quickly left the town when Kakarot turned around and saw the nobody was looking at him. **"that was strange"** Kakarot thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

Murasaki saw he was already gone. **"dammit! He almost caught me"** Murasaki says.

"I need to find way to kill the boy and steal the dragon balls" Murasaki says.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Brown**

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot is already late" Bulma says.

"I think we should look for a place to sleep" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "don't worry I have a friend the lives in here" Kakarot says.

Chichi was surprised. "I didn't know you have a friend over here" Chichi says.

"yes it was during the time when the Red Ribbon army capture you all" Kakarot says.

"I think you all going to get along with her" Kakarot says when Chichi nodded at him as they follow him.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Launch Residence**

He knocked the door multiple times when the door open and he saw her. "Hi Launch" Kakarot says.

"Hi Kakarot" Launch (blue hair) says.

"Launch can we stay in you house just for tonight" Kakarot ask her.

She looked at him. "is fine you and you friends can stay here" Launch says with a smile on her face.

They walked inside the house when she saw the rest of his friends. "hi my name is Bulma" Bulma says while sharing her hands.

"hello my name is Chichi" Chichi says.

Oolong looked at her. **"she even cuter than Bulma"** Oolong thought.

"Launch be careful with Oolong…he is a pervert" Kakarot says.

He quickly gets angry. "shut up!" Oolong screamed at him.

"Hi my name is Yamcha and this is my best friend Puar" Yamcha says.

Launch turned around and looked at her. "can you tell me how you meet Kakarot…I'm a little bit curious" Launch says.

"the first time we meet it was when we went to " Chichi says.

"after that we became friends and started our adventures" Chichi says as she started to talk about her adventures with Kakarot and Bulma.

Kakarot quickly walked outside. **"that weird.. I feel somebody was watching me"** Kakarot thought the he walked inside the house.

Oolong was getting closer at her when he quickly jumped at her and groped her chest. "ahhh!" Launch (blue hair) screamed.

"Oolong!" Kakarot and Chichi screamed at him.

Oolong continued to groped her when suddenly Launch sneezed when her hair changed into blonde when she saw the pig touching her chest when she quickly punch him. "you disgusting pig!" Launch screamed the she grabbed her gun and started to shoot him multiple times.

Kakarot quickly appeared and deflected the bullets in different directions. "Launch calm down" Kakarot says.

"who are you and what the hell are you all doing inside my house!" Launch (blonde hair) screamed.

Kakarot quickly appeared next to her and kicked her weapon as he grabbed her hand. "my name is Kakarot and I'm you friend" Kakarot says.

"you hair change into blonde and you personality change too" Kakarot says.

She looked at him and saw he wasn't lying. "fine I believe you but the next time the pig tried to groped me again I'm going to shoot him" Launch (blonde hair) says.

"fine with me I don't mind if you shoot him" Kakarot says.

"hey! I'm still here!" Oolong screamed at him.

Launch (blonde hair) looked at him. "shut up!" Launch (blonde hair) screamed at him.

Chichi walked at her. "Launch…why you personality change when you sneezed" Chichi ask her.

She looked at her. "I don't know" Launch (blonde says)

"I always have the personality problem when I was a little girl" Launch (blonde hair) says when he was going to says something but his stomach started to growling.

"I'm going to make something to eat" Chichi says the she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kakarot started to eat this food when he stop and sense a energy outside of the house. **"that weird…is the same energy from before"** Kakarot thought.

He stop and looked at her. "Chichi I'm going to check something" Kakarot says the he walked outside as he started to walk in the street.

He turned around and looked around. **"yes I was right…somebody is following me"** Kakarot thought the he walked into a forest.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Forest**

"I know you're here! " Kakarot screamed when he quickly dodged the attack when he looked at him.

"you must be the boy who ruined the plans from my boss" Murasaki says.

"who are you and what do you want" Kakarot says.

"my name is Murasaki and my boss pay me to kill you" Murasaki says the he quickly ran at him and attack him with the sword.

Kakarot blocked with one finger as he quickly shattered the sword into little pieces as he was in shock. "you got lucky" Murasaki says.

Kakarot looked at him. "stop wasting my time" Kakarot says while dodging the attacks.

He quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "give up" Kakarot says while punching him multiple times.

"never!" Murasaki screamed at him.

Kakarot grabbed his power pole as he smashes multiple times into his face as blood began to appears in his nose as he quietly grab him and looked at him. "the next time I'm not going to show any mercy" Kakarot says the he quickly threw him into the sky as he saw he was already gone.

"good he already gone" Kakarot says the he walked back into Launch house.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Launch residence**

Chichi quickly walks at him. "Kakarot what happen" Chichi ask him.

"a idiot wanted to fight me so I beat him up" Kakarot replied when he saw the other was already sleeping.

"are you going to sleep or train by yourself" Chichi ask him.

"sleep we need to wake up tomorrow so we can arrived to west City" Kakarot says when she nodded at him.

"goodnight" Chichi says.

"Goodnight" Kakarot replied when he saw she was already walking inside her room as he laid down on the sofa and fell down to sleep.

 **Eight hours later**

They wake up and saw the Bulma and Chichi is already ready. "let's go!" Bulma says excited.

"thank you for letting us stay in you house" Kakarot says.

"no problem" Launch (blonde hair) says when Kakarot nodded at her and walked outside.

" **I can't wait to see West City"** Kakarot thought as they continue to travel to West City.

 **Nine hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They walked inside the house when he saw the old man when he walked at her. "do you need something" ask her.

"no I'm just getting something" Bulma says as she quickly ran into her room.

" **Bulma have a nice house"** Chichi thought.

The old man looked at them. "you two must be the friends of my daughter" says.

"yes" Kakarot and Chichi says at the same time.

She walked beside and looked at them. "hi are you two hungry" Panchy ask them.

Bulma quickly walked at them. "I already have the helicopter!" Bulma says excited.

"lets go and capture the last two dragon balls" Bulma says excited.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Red Ribbon Army Headquarters**

Commander Red grabbed his cellphone. "Doctor Gero ! " Commander Red screamed at him.

"what do you want"Doctor Gero says annoyed.

"did you finish building the robot" Commander Red ask him.

"yes Android Eight is ready" Doctor Gero says.

"good I'm planning to used the Android Eight to eliminate a group of stupid kids" Commander Red says.

"I'm going to send you Android Eight tomorrow in the morning" Doctor Gero says

"I can't wait to test him " Commander Red says the hang up the cellphone.

He turned around and grabbed his cup of whiskey. "I can't wait to get all the dragon balls" Commander Red says the he started to drink.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 11 : Android 8**

 **Power levels**

 **Kakarot- 1350**

 **Bulma – 10**

 **Chichi – 30**

 **Yamcha – 90**

 **Oolong - 35**

 **Launch (blue hair) – 10**

 **Launch (blonde hair) – 25**

 **Ninja Murasaki – 85**

 **Dragon Balls**

 **Pilaf gang: two star and five star**

 **Bulma Gang : three star, one star, six star, four star and seven star**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Android 8**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven ( Earth)**

 **Unknown location (Cave)**

Mai quickly grabbed the dragon radar. "Pilaf! Come over here!" Mai screamed at him.

Pilaf quickly ran at her. "what the hell is going on" Pilaf days angry.

"Bulma and her friends is coming here" Mai says.

"excellent! Now we have the chance to get all the dragon balls" Pilaf says excited.

Shut quickly ran at them. "so what are we going to do" Shu ask them.

"we need to find a way to capture them and then get the dragon ball" Pilaf says when suddenly they hear a loud noise when they turned around and saw a group of soldiers pointing the gun at them.

Commander Red walked at them. "give me the dragon balls and the dragon radar" The Commander Red says while pointing his gun at him.

Mai quickly give the dragon balls and the dragon radar.

"good….now send them into one of our dungeon so they're wouldn't be able to steal our dragon balls" The Commander Red says when they quickly capture them and threw them inside the car.

The commander Red looked to the dragon radar. "it looks the Kakarot gang is going to come here…good" The Commander Red says.

He turned around and looked at them. "we're going to stay!" The Commander Red screamed at them.

"Kakarot and his stupid gang is going to come here so be ready" The Commander Red says.

"I want you to show no mercy I don't care if you all kill a innocent child!" The commander Red screamed at them.

"yes sir!" The soldiers screamed at the same time.

The Commander Red looked inside the bag and saw the two dragon balls. **"I can't wait to get taller"** The Commander Red thought as he walked outside and walked inside the car.

"make sure the prisoners are not able to run away from prison" The Commander Red says when he nodded at him as he started to drive.

 **In another location**

Bulma was flying the helicopter when she turned around and didn't saw Kakarot. "where is Kakarot" Bulma ask them.

"Kakarot is getting some fruits from the island" Chichi replied.

She turned around and the door suddenly opened when Kakarot quickly enter and closed the door. "finally we're going to eat" Kakarot says excited.

"Kakarot next time tell me that you're going to open the door" Bulma says.

"okay next time I'm going to tell you" Kakarot says.

She looks down and saw the two dragon balls was going to another direction. "the strange it looks the Pilaf gang decided to go another place" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "is fine the only important thing is to get the dragon balls" Kakarot says.

Yamcha looked at her. "Bulma are you still going to ask Shenron about the perfect boyfriend" Yamcha ask her.

"yes" Bulma replied.

Bulma saw the Kakarot was eating with Chichi. "Kakarot if you have the dragon balls what kind of wish would you ask" Bulma ask him.

"if I have the dragon balls I would ask him to revived my parents and grandparents" Kakarot says.

"that it or you going to ask something else" Bulma ask him.

"no" Kakarot replied.

Bulma continued to fly when she looked at him. **"he really miss his family"** Bulma thought.

She grabbed the dragon radar and looked to the new location. "we've going to arrived in three hours" Bulma says.

"okay" Kakarot and Chichi says at the same time.

Kakarot looked at her. "Chichi I was curious if you have the chance to used the dragon balls what kind of wish would you ask" Kakarot ask her.

"I don't know" Chichi replied.

Yamcha looked at him. "if I have the dragon ball I would ask him about making me more confident" Yamcha says.

Oolong looked at him. "that a horrible wish" Oolong says.

"if I have the dragon balls I would ask for a bag of girls underwear" Oolong says with a pervert smile on his face.

Kakarot looked at him. "that was a silly wish" Kakarot says.

"is nog a silly wish! The girl underwear is the ultimate wish" Oolong says with a profound smile on his face.

Bulma looked at him. "I'm not going to let you get the dragon balls to ask the dirty wish" Bulma says angry.

"I want you all to put the seat belt" Bulma says when they quickly did it when Bulma push the button and quickly the airplane was going in high speed.

 **One hour later**

 **Doctor Gero lab**

He sat down and was reading the report of Android Eight. "it looks the he have multiple errors here" Doctor Gero says.

"android eight have a gentle perspective…this is going to cause trouble" Doctor Gero says.

"I need to find way to create a Android with unlimited energy" Doctor Gero says the he grabbed his cup of coffee.

He turned around and suddenly his cellphone started to ring. "what do you want son" Doctor Gero says.

"Commander Red finally decided to make you one of the general" Doctor Gero says surprised.

"good job I bet you mother would be proud of you" Doctor Gero says.

"right now I'm busy creating a new android" says when he started to think about her wife.

"stop thinking about her…she died long ago when she was giving birth to my son" Doctor Gero says.

"now focus on creating Android nine" Doctor Gero says the he continued to work on the new android.

 **One hour later**

 **The Red Ribbon army Headquarters**

 **Dungeon**

They walking around the dungeon when Mai quickly punched into the wall. "I can't believe the they captured us" Mai says angry.

Pilaf looked at her. "yes most likely they going to wish for the dragon balls" Pilaf says.

Shu looked at him. "I thought the you can get the dragon ball the next year" Shu says.

Pilaf quickly stood up. "you right….I almost forgot the dragon ball is active every year" Pilaf says.

"now this is my plan we escape from the dungeon and then we steal the dragon radar" Pilaf says.

"sounds good" Mai says.

He looked around. "this dungeon is really old…find a weak spot of the wall so we would be able to demolish one of the wall" Pilaf says as they started to look for a weak spot.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **The Red Ribbon army Headquarters**

Kakarot walked in front of them. "again" Kakarot says.

"you think the Pilaf gang is working with the Red Ribbon army" Chichi says.

"I don't think so" Bulma replied.

"the Pilaf gang and the Red Ribbon army have different goal so is imposing for them to work together" Bulma says.

Oolong looked at them. "I think they capture them" Oolong says.

Kakarot looked at her. "Bulma let's get the dragon balls and go somewhere far away from here" Kakarot says when he quickly ran to the wall and punch it causing it to demolish into the floor.

He saw multiple soldiers pointing the gun at him when Kakarot quickly reacted and threw multiple ki blast against them causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw they was already unconscious.

"Bulma tell me where is the two dragon balls" Kakarot says the he grabbed the power pole.

"okay Kakarot just pay attention" Bulma says while pointing to the building when they quickly ran inside the building Kakarot quickly turned around and saw multiple guys with bazooka.

"kill them!" the soldier screamed when they started to shoot the when Kakarot threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear he appeared next to them and punch into his face.

The rest of the soldiers was in shock when they walked back. "how are you still alive" the soldier says in shock.

Kakarot appeared next to him. "training" Kakarot replied as he quickly uppercut into his stomach causing him to fell down unconscious.

He turned around and ran at them punching and kicking them at the same time when he saw they was already unconscious. "let's go" Kakarot says as they're ran inside the building.

Kakarot saw a strange light when he get closer and saw a soldier punching somebody. "you piece of crap" the soldier says while punching him multiple times.

"what is the problem" the blonde solder says.

"this stupid android ignore the orders of attacking the villagers" the soldier says.

"The Commander Red says to destroy the piece of trash" the blonde solder says when suddenly Kakarot appeared next to then and knock them out without any problem.

He turned around and looked at him. "are you okay" Kakarot ask him when he moved his head when Kakarot walks back and saw the strange man.

" **what a strange person…I can't feel his energy"** Kakarot thought.

"why I can't sense you energy" Kakarot says while trying to sense his energy.

"I'm a Android" the Android says.

"hi my name is Kakarot" Kakarot says.

"hi my name is Android Eight" Android Eight replied.

"let's be friends" Kakarot says when Android Eight shakes his hand.

"Android Eight follow me" Kakarot says as they quickly ran in another direction when Bulma suddenly screamed in fear.

She moved away from him. "Kakarot..what the hell is that" Bulma says while pointing at Android Eight.

"his name is Android Eight" Kakarot says.

"wait…he a robot" Bulma says in shock.

"yes he a robot" Kakarot replied.

Bulma walked at him. "Android Eight I'm sorry the I reacted like that" Bulma says.

"is normal the a human would reacted like that" Android Eight says.

"can I touch you…I want to see how they was able to create a Android" Bulma ask him when he nodded at her.

Bulma was getting closer and touched his arm. "wow..is amazing" Bulma says.

"the material of the Android is not heavy..is light" Bulma says while touching his arm.

"I wonder how you look inside" Bulma says.

Android Eight walked away from her. "oh sorry I was just curious how a Android is able to make a decision" Bulma says.

She looked at him. "whoever made you is a genius" Bulma says.

"can you tell me the name of you inventor" Bulma ask him.

"he name is Doctor Gero" Android Eight says.

Bulma was surprised. "I hear the name before" Bulma says.

"my father told me something about him but I don't remind anymore" Bulma says.

Kakarot looked at her. "let's get the dragon ball" Kakarot says.

"the dragon ball has to be there" Bulma says while pointing in the direction when he quickly demolished the wall down when he saw multiple soldiers shooting at him.

He grabbed the power pole and started to deflect the bullets in different directions when he saw the opportunity he quickly appeared next to them and uppercut them multiple times when he turned around and saw they're was already unconscious.

"good that was easy" Kakarot says as he quickly grabbed the bag.

"Bulma I have the last two dragon balls" Kakarot says excited.

"yes! Finally I'm going to get my wish!" Bulma screamed with excitement

The commander red saw then. "what! Come back here! Give me the dragon balls!" the commander screamed when Kakarot quickly punch the wall causing to get demolished into little pieces.

Kakarot looked at them. "let's leave this place" Kakarot screamed the he moved his hand and threw a massive energy blast into the wall as they ran away from the Headquarters.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Dungeon**

The wall suddenly fell down. "Shu let's find the dragon radar so we can find the dragon balls next year" Pilaf says.

"yes sir" Shu replied.

Mai looked at him. "is the only option we have for now let's get the dragon radar" Mai says as they ran inside the building to look for the dragon radar.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

Bulma looked at her bag. "two dragon balls" Bulma says as she quickly threw a capsule and another bag appeared when she put the two dragon balls in the other bag.

"Kakarot finally we have the seven dragon balls" Bulma says.

Chichi turned around and saw a giant robot. "aahhhh!" Chichi screamed.

Android Eight quickly push them away when suddenly the massive robot smash him into little piece when he move his heavy feet. "this is the end! I'm going to get the dragon balls!" the commander red screamed with excitement.

Kakarot get closer at him. "Android Eight…don't you dare to died" Kakarot says

"goodbye my friend" Android Eight says when Kakarot saw the he stop moving.

"this is unfair!" Kakarot screamed.

"my family is gone and now my friend is gone too!" Kakarot screamed while releasing more of his power.

"you're going to pay for this!" Kakarot screamed at him when he started to release more of his power and suddenly his aura turned red as the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

"you're going to pat for killing my friend!" Kakarot screamed at him.

"shut up annoying brat!" The commander red says when he quickly attack him when Kakarot dodged the attack and started to charge his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him and cause a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the robot was already gone. "Bulma let's go somewhere else so we can summon Shenron: Kakarot says.

He walked at them. "finally we're going to see Shenron" Kakarot says when they quickly walked beside them.

Bulma turned around and saw a strange person flying in a magical carpet. "hi my name is I came here because Kami wants to talk with you all" says.

Kakarot looked at him. "can you show us the way so we can talk with Kami" Kakarot says.

"yes just come to the carpet so we be able to go to kami lookout without any problems" says.

Bulma looked at him. "Kakarot…do you think is safe" Bulma ask him.

"yes I didn't sense any evil on him" Kakarot replied.

Chichi looked at him. "okay let's go right now" Chichi says as she quickly sat down on the magical carpet when the rest quickly sat down.

looked at him. "what about you" ask him.

"I know how to fly just go so I can follow you" Kakarot says when they quickly flew to Kami Lookout when Kakarot saw the he was flying really fast as he quickly follows him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kami lookout**

Kakarot quickly flew beside them. "so where is Kami" Kakarot ask him.

He turned around and saw him. "hi my name is Kami and I'm the guardian of Earth" Kami says.

"you must be Kakarot" Kami says.

He walked at him. "so I was right…you're not a human" Kami says.

Kakarot looked at him. "you're the same I know you're a Namekian" Kakarot says.

Kami was surprised. "how do you know I was a Namekian" Kami says.

"my mother told me stories about the Namekian and they're strange magic" Kakarot says.

"most likely you're the creator of the dragon balls" Kakarot says.

"yes I'm the creator of the dragon balls" Kami says.

"I just wanted to meet you" Kami says.

He started to sense his energy. "I don't sense any negative energy" Kami says.

Kakarot looked at him. "Kami can you tell us how we be able to used the dragon balls" Kakarot ask him.

"Just say this Eternal Dragon Shenron by you name I summon you! Then Shenron is going to appear and you would be able to ask him to grant one of you wishes" Kami says.

Kakarot looked at them. "Bulma let's go to my grandpa house so you would be ask Shenron" Bulma says.

She walked beside him. "Kami I have a question" Bulma says.

"would Shenron be able to revived the parents of Kakarot" Bulma ask him.

"no because they died more than one year" Kami says.

"would you be able to find way for Shenron to revived his parents" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "why you want his parents to be revived" Kami says.

"Kakarot deserve to have his family back" Bulma replied.

He looked at her. "it looks the you care about Kakarot….I'm going to make Shenron stronger so he would be able to grant three wishes" Kami says.

"use the dragon balls tomorrow so you be able to use the three wishes" Kami says.

"thank you Kami" Bulma says as she quickly ran at Kakarot.

"Kakarot let's go" Bulma says when she sat down on the magical carpet.

looked at them. "where you all want to go" ask them.

" " Bulma says when suddenly they quickly flew to and Kakarot quickly follows him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They quickly jumped down from the magical carpet when suddenly quickly flew back to Kami lookout when Bulma walked at him. "Kakarot let's used the dragon balls tomorrow" Bulma says.

"are you sure" Kakarot ask her.

"yes" Bulma says.

"can you tell me the reason you want to used the dragon balls tomorrow" Kakarot ask her.

"the reason I want to used the dragon balls tomorrow because Kami is going to do something to Shenron" Bulma says.

"I'm going to used the dragon balls to revived you parents back" Bulma says.

Kakarot was surprised. "are you sure…I thought you wanted you perfect boyfriend" Kakarot says.

"is fine…I can find the dragon balls again and ask Shenron about my perfect boyfriend" Bulma says.

Kakarot quickly give her a hug. "thank you" Kakarot says.

"no problem and you deserve you family back" Bulma says.

"I'm already tired so I'm going to sleep" Bulma says as she threw the capsule and suddenly a house appeared when she walked inside the house.

Chichi looked at him. "Kakarot good thing the you family is coming back" Chichi says.

"yes I can't wait to see them" Kakarot replied when suddenly Chichi quickly give him a kiss on the cheek and ran inside the house.

Kakarot was in shock. **"lucky"** Yamcha thought.

Kakarot walked inside the house and saw the his grandfather was sleeping when he walked in his room and laid down on his bed when he touched in his cheek. **"why Chichi give me a kiss on the cheek"** Kakarot thought.

He turned around. **"finally I'm going have my family back"** Kakarot thought as he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 12 : Dragon balls**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Dragon balls**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven ( Earth)**

In the morning when Kakarot woke up and saw the Bulma and the rest was already there when he walked at her. "Kakarot we're ready to used the dragon balls" Bulma says.

"Eternal Dragon Shenron by you name I summon you!" Bulma screamed.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Shenron says.

Chichi was in shock . "a dragon!?" Chichi says.

"wow! Is amazing!" Kakarot says surprised.

Yamcha looked to Shenron. "I never know the dragon exist" Asuka says surprised.

"my first wish is to send the family of Kakarot to Check-in station from Earth" Bulma says.

"you first wish is granted" Shenron replied.

"my second wish is to revived them and send them in this location" Bulma says.

Shenron eyes started to glow when suddenly a light appeared around then when the light was gone Kakarot saw his parents and grandparents. "you second wish is already granted" Shenron replied.

Kakarot looked at them. "mother…father…grandma. .Grandpa" Kakarot says as he quickly ran at them and hug them at the same time.

Bulma saw the Shenron was still there. **"yes I can wish for my perfect boyfriend"** Bulma thought.

"Shenron my third wish I w-" Oolong interrupts her. "I want a panties of a sexy babe!" Oolong screamed.

"what!" Bulma screamed when she saw a black intimate underwear falling into his face.

"you third wish was granted" Shenron says.

"farewell" Shenron said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

Oolong grabbed the black panties. "yes this is the perfect wish!" Oolong screamed with excitement.

"why did you waste for a stupid wish! You can buy the underwear in a store!" Bulma screamed at her.

"so what…you wish is a waste too" Oolong says.

"what! I was going to ask for the perfect boyfriend" Bulma says angry.

"you can ask him next year" Oolong says as he started to smell the underwear.

"you dirty pervert" Bulma says angry.

Bardock IV looked at him. "my son I'm proud of you the you was able to take care of yourself" Bardock IV.

"yes but now we need Raditz to have all our family together" Kakarot says.

"yes but right now we need to wait" Bardock IV says.

Gine looked to the sky. **"Raditz….one day you're going to come back so we be a family again"** Gine thought.

Grandpa Gohan walked outside and saw the family of Kakarot when Bardock IV walked at him. "thank you for taking care of my son" Bardock IV says.

Grandpa Gohan looked at him. "you don't have to thank me" Grandpa Gohan says.

Bardock IV turned around and looked at his son. "Kakarot do you want to help me build a house" Kakarot says

"yes!" Kakarot replied excited.

"I'm going to help too" Bardock III says.

"yes it would be faster if you help too" Bardock IV says.

Bulma walked at her. "Gine and Sammy let's go shopping and buy you clothes" Bulma says.

Chichi walked beside her. "yes it would be excited to choose clothes for you two" Chichi says excited.

"don't worry we can get clothes for the guys too" Bulma says.

"I don't know…I don't want you to waste money on us" Gine says.

"is fine my family is one of the richest on Earth" Bulma says.

"you all need new clothes so you be able to have a new life on Earth" Bulma says.

"okay let's go" Gine says.

Gine turned around. "Bardock! We're going to go with the girls and buy some clothes!" Gine says.

"okay" Bardock IV replied.

"Gine can you check how much is going to cost for the furniture…I'm going to build a house" Bardock IV says.

"okay I'm going to check" Gine says.

"let's go" Gine says as she carried Chichi on her arms as Sammy carried Bulma on her arms.

"can you tell me the directions" Sammy ask her.

"yes is over there" Bulma says while pointing in the direction when Sammy nodded at her at they flew to West City.

Bardock IV looked at them. "let's look for the perfect place to built a house" Bardock IV says.

Kakarot turned around. "Goodbye grandpa" Kakarot says.

"Goodbye" Grandpa Gohan replied when they started to look for a new place to live.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kakarot looked around. "dad I think this is a perfect place" Kakarot says.

"it has a nice view and is not far away from Grandpa Gohan" Kakarot says.

Bardock IV looked around. "is good" Bardock IV says.

"let's start building our new house" Bardock IV says.

"son I'm going to build my own house too" Bardock III says.

"okay father when we have the chance we're going to help you too" Bardock IV when his father nodded at him.

"father how many rooms are we going to make" Kakarot ask him.

"five rooms" Bardock IV says.

"for new let's cut some trees" Bardock IV says as Kakarot nodded at him.

 **West City (mall)**

They was walking around the mall when Bulma quickly grabbed the hand of Gine and Sammy. "let's go over there" Bulma says as they're quickly walked into the store.

"that a lot of human clothes" Gine says.

"yes but I think is going to look good" Chichi says as Gine nodded at her.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gine walked out of the dressing room when they're looked at her. "you look beautiful wearing those kind of clothes" Chichi says.

"thank you" Gine says.

"is really comfortable and I would be able to move my tail without any trouble" Gine says while moving her tail.

Sammy walked out of the dressing room. "Gine is right" Sammy says.

"this clothes is more comfortable than the saiyan armor" Sammy says.

"is really soft" Sammy says.

"t looks good on you" Bulma says.

"let's get more clothes for you two and then we're going to get clothes for the guys" Bulma says when they nodded at her and started to look for more clothes.

 **Three hours later**

Bardock IV put multiple trees on the ground. "dad how long is going to take to build a house" Kakarot ask him.

"is going to take one month" Bardock IV says.

"son can you tell you mom the is going to take me one month to be our house so I want her and my mother to stay in the house of you friend" Bardock IV says.

"okay father I'm going to tell him" Kakarot says as he quickly flew to West City when Bardock IV saw he was already gone.

Bardock III looked at him. "something wrong" Bardock III says.

"we need to be ready when Frieza come to this planet" Bardock IV says.

"I have a vision of my son transforming into super saiyan and defeating Frieza" Bardock IV says.

"I need to make sure is strong enough to transform into super saiyan and he would be able to defeat Frieza and avenge the saiyans race" Bardock IV says.

"we should revived the saiyans race after Kakarot defeated Frieza and his family" Bardock III says.

"yes the saiyan deserve a second chance" Bardock IV says.

"but right now I'm more worry about my son" Bardock IV says.

"so you're going to focus on training him" Bardock IV says.

"yes I'm going to train him and allow him to train with Master Roshi too" Bardock IV says.

"master Roshi?" Bardock III says confused.

"one of my vision he was training with the old man" Bardock IV says when he turned around and saw the nice view.

"father let's start making this house and then I'm going to help you build the house for my mother" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him and started to build the house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City (mall)**

Kakarot saw them when he quickly ran at them. "mom and grandma" Kakarot says.

"what happen son" Gine ask him.

"my father told me that is going to take one month to built a new house so he wants for you to stay in Bulma house" Kakarot says.

"Bulma is okay for us to stay in you house" Gine ask her.

"is fine" Bulma says.

"Chichi stay with us too so we can known each other better" Bulma says.

"yes and it sounds fun spending time with you all" Chichi says.

"I'm going to go and help my father and grandfather" Kakarot says.

"goodbye" Kakarot says.

"goodbye" Chi hi and the others says at the same time.

"Bulma do you think is enough clothes" Gine says.

"no you only have clothes when you're in the house or when you go to sleep" Bulma says.

"you all need clothes when you go to different places" Bulma says when they walked into another store and look for more clothes.

" **is going to be a long day"** Gine thought.

 **Nine hours later**

Bardock IV looked around. "I already have the house foundation" Bardock IV says.

Kakarot walked beside him. "is going to be a big house" Kakarot says.

Bardock IV looked at him. "I need to start building the walls and the other important things from the house" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. "son Is already late so you can go to the house of Gohan or the house of Bulma" Bardock IV says.

"it was a long time the I saw you two so I want to spend more time with them" Kakarot replied.

"okay son" Bardock IV says.

"we're going to stay here and take care of the house" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye father and grandpa" Kakarot says.

"goodbye" Bardock IV and Bardock III says at the same time when Bardock IV saw he was already gone.

He was already laid down on the ground. "father…I never know the we was going to get revived" Bardock IV says.

"yes and now we have a second chance of life" Bardock III says.

He looked at him. "like now we can live in peace but later we have to worry about Frieza and his family" Bardock IV says.

"we already know the Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa are alive" Bardock IV says.

"son are you going to tried to find them" Bardock III says.

"no" Bardock IV replied.

"right now they're working with Frieza if I tried to find them then Frieza is going to find us and kill us" Bardock IV says.

"my son would be ready to fight against him" Bardock IV says.

"son let's work a little more building the house" Bardock III says when he nodded at him as they're stood up and started to work on the house.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He walked inside the house when Bulma saw him. "Kakarot come over here" Bulma screamed at him.

Kakarot walked beside her. "Bulma did something happen" Kakarot ask her.

"I hear the Chichi birthday is going in two months" Bulma says.

"so I want to organize a party for her" Bulma says.

"sounds good" Kakarot says.

"I'm going to help you to organize the party" Kakarot says.

"good…are you going to give her something" Bulma says.

"yes" Kakarot replied.

"Bulma…where is Chichi" Kakarot ask her.

"she spending time with Gine and Sammy" Bulma says.

He walked into the room of Gine when he saw the Chichi was talking with them when he walked beside them. "hi" Kakarot says.

"hi" Chichi says.

"Kakarot are you happy the you family is alive again" Chichi says.

"yes I'm happy the my family is back" Kakarot says when suddenly Gine give him a hug.

Kakarot quickly get embarrassed. "son it was a long time the I give you a hug" Gine says while hugging him.

"mom…stop embarrassing me in front of Chichi" Kakarot says embarrassed.

"I don't care" Gine says while giving him a hug.

Sammy quickly give him a hug too when Chichi saw the Sammy and Gine was giving him a hug. "Kakarot don't get embarrassed" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Bulma walked beside her and grabbed her cellphone and took multiple pictures. "Bulma stop taking pictures" Kakarot says embarrassed.

"Bulma can you give me a copy of the picture" Gine says.

"yes" Bulma replied.

"Chichi give him a hug too" Bulma says when she quickly give him a hug.

"dad! Come here!" Bulma screamed.

Dr. Brief walked at her. "dad can you take a picture" Bulma says.

"sure I'm going to take a picture" Dr. Brief as he grabbed a camera.

Bulma quickly ran at him and give him a hug when Dr. Brief saw they're was giving him a hug when he took multiple pictures. "daughter I already took the picture" Dr. Brief says.

"thank you dad" Bulma says the she grabbed the camera and saw the picture when she quickly ran at her. "Chichi look this picture" Bulma says.

Chichi looked to the picture. "Kakarot you look embarrassed" Chichi says.

Kakarot looked at her. "I'm not embarrassed" Kakarot replied.

"it don't matter if you're embarrassed" Sammy says.

"I'm happy the we already a family again and the tomorrow we're going to have a new life" Gine says with a smile on her face.

 **One month later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Kakarot and Gine was looking to the new house. "Bardock…is amazing" Gine says while looking at her new house.

She turned around and saw another new house. "you made a house for you parents too" Gine says surprised.

"yes I help my father to build the house" Bardock IV says.

"good" Gine says in a proud voice.

"I'm really excited to start a new life…if Raditz was here it would be a perfect moment" Gine says.

Bardock IV looked at her. "Gine I'm promise the Raditz is going to comeback so we be a family again" Bardock IV says.

Bardock IV walked in front of him. "son you already know the Frieza blow up our home planet and kill the rest of the saiyans" Bardock IV says.

"yes father…I know the he kill our people" Kakarot replied.

Bardock IV looked at him. "tomorrow I'm going to train you so we be ready to challenge Frieza and his family" Bardock IV says.

"we're going to eliminate Frieza and his family then we revived the saiyans" Bardock IV says.

"yes father we're going to avenge our people" Kakarot replied.

Bardock IV looked at him. **"son I can wait to see you to transform into super saiyan and defeat Frieza"** Bardock IV thought.

Kakarot looked at him. "dad I'm promises that I'm going to defeat Frieza and I'm going to revived the saiyans" Kakarot says while looking at him.

Bardock IV looked at him. "son I know the you're going to defeat him and you're going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"so let's do our best" Bardock IV says as Kakarot nodded at him.

Gine smiled at them. **"good the Bardock is connecting with his son….I hope Raditz don't have a harsh life without his family"** Gine thought as she looked to the sky.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 13. Kakarot and Bardock IV**

 **Power levels**

 **Raditz- 1580**

 **Nappa – 4500**

 **Vegeta – 17,500**

 **Gine – 12,000**

 **Sammy- 11,500**

 **Bardock III – 14,000**

 **Bardock IV – 17,500**

 **Kakarot- 1350**

 **Bulma – 10**

 **Chichi – 30**

 **Yamcha – 90**

 **Oolong - 35**

 **Launch (blue hair) – 10**

 **Launch (blonde hair) – 25**

 **Grandpa Gohan – 120**

 **Master Roshi- 120**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Kakarot and Bardock IV**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven ( Earth)**

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

In the morning when Kakarot wake up when he walked into the kitchen and saw her mother cooking breakfast. "good morning mom" Kakarot says.

"good morning son" Gine replied.

"so today is our first day the we having breakfast" Gine says.

"yes mother it was a long time the I eat you breakfast" Kakarot replied.

"mother…where is father" Kakarot says with curiosity.

"you father is looking for a place so you two can train" Gine says.

"I'm really excited to train with my father" Kakarot says.

"yes I know" Gine says.

"mother what do you think he is going to train me" Kakarot ask her.

"you father have a lot of experience fighting in war so he can teach you strategies and martial arts" Gine replied.

She hear the he was hungry. "breakfast is almost finish" Gine says when Kakarot nodded at her.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Bardock IV sat down and started to eat breakfast when he looked at him. "Kakarot I already found the perfect place to train so when we finish eating breakfast we can start our training" Bardock IV says.

"okay father" Kakarot replied as he continued to eat.

"Gine do you want something when we return from training" Bardock IV ask her.

"Chichi give me chocolate so something sweet" Gine says when Bardock IV nodded at her and they're continued to eat food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

They're walked into a open field when Bardock IV looked at him. "son I want you do to you best because I'm not going to hold back" Bardock IV says.

"don't worry father I'm not going to give up" Kakarot replied.

"I'm promised the I'm going to surpass you and defeat Frieza so I can avenge my people" Kakarot says when Bardock IV nodded at him.

Bardock IV started to release his power when Kakarot walked back and sense his power. **"he really strong"** Kakarot thought.

Bardock IV looked at him. "Kakarot you think I'm strong but this is nothing" Bardock IV says.

"Frieza can easily wipe me out only using one of his finger" Bardock IV says.

"Father I'm not scared of Frieza" Kakarot says when Bardock IV nodded at him.

"son I want you do dodge all my energy blast" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Kakarot saw the energy blast going at him. **"damm he really fast"** Kakarot thought.

Kakarot tried his best to dodge the energy blast when suddenly a energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear. **"that really hurts"** Kakarot thought when he saw he received some damage around his arm.

Bardock IV looked at him. "that was good but next time focus more on dodging or deflecting the energy blast" Bardock IV says.

"okay father" Kakarot replied as he continued to threw energy blast against him as Kakarot tried his best to dodge it.

Kakarot saw the energy blast in different directions when he quickly turned around and tried his best to dodge it. "Kakarot for now just tried to dodge it" Bardock IV says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Kakarot quickly flew in different direction when he tried his best to dodge the energy blast. **"dammit…I need to get faster"** Kakarot thought as he tried his best to dodge it.

Bardock IV continued to threw the energy blast against him. **"I'm going to make sure my son I'd strong enough to defeat Frieza"** Bardock IV thought as he continued to throw energy blast against him as Kakarot tried his best to dodge it.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Chichi walked inside the house when she saw the Gine was drinking some tea when she walked beside her. "hi" Chichi says

"hi" Gine replied.

"Gine where is Kakarot" Chichi ask her.

"Kakarot is training with his father" Gine says.

"so he spending time with his father " Chichi says.

"is really good the he is spending time with him" Chichi says.

"yes it was a long time the my son spend time with his father" Gine replied.

"Chichi are you going to do something today" Chichi ask her.

"no" Gine replied.

"we can go with Bulma and talk with her" Chichi says.

"is fine" Gine replied.

"I think they're going to come back later" Gine says when Chichi nodded at her as they walked outside and saw the Sammy was watering her garden.

"Sammy we are going to visit Bulma" Gine says.

"sure I can go with you two" Sammy replied.

Gine quickly carried Chichi on her arms. "let's go" Gine says as she started to fly when Sammy quickly follows her and traveled into Capsule Corporation.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They walked inside the house when Chichi didn't saw her when she saw him. "Do you know where is Bulma" Chichi ask her.

He looked at her. "I think she in her secret lab just go over there" says.

"thank you" Chichi says.

They walked into the secret lab when they're saw the Bulma was doing something. "Bulma what are you doing" Chichi ask her.

She turned around and saw she was with Gine and Sammy. "I was creating a portal" Bulma says.

"a portal" Chichi ask her.

"I want to check if different reality exists" Bulma says.

"but I think is going to take some years so I would be able to test it" Bulma says.

"Bulma are you planning to do something today" Chichi ask her.

"I was planning to spend the whole day in my secret lab but I change my mind" Bulma says.

"I want to do something fun" Bulma says.

"yes but where you want to go" Chichi ask her.

She walked around. "I know the perfect place" Bulma says.

"let's go to the amusement park" Bulma says excited.

"amusement park?" Gine and Sammy says confused.

"is a fun place" Bulma says as they're walked outside and travel in another direction.

 **One hour later**

 **Mountain Range**

Kakarot laid down. "I'm going to let you rest for thirty minutes" Bardock IV says when he sat down beside him.

"father do you believe the we're going to see Raditz again" Kakarot says.

"yes but is going to take some time" Bardock IV says.

"dad can you tell me why you believe I would be able to defeat Frieza" Kakarot ask him.

"son I believe you and I'm going to help you so you be able to defeat him" Bardock IV says.

"the only way to defeat Frieza is by transforming into super saiyan" Bardock IV says.

"super saiyan" Kakarot replied.

"remember the stories the you mother told you" Bardock IV says.

"yes" Kakarot replied.

"I believe the legend is true so we need to train every day" Bardock IV says.

He turned around and saw his father flying at him. "hi son" Bardock III says.

"hi father" Bardock IV says.

"hi grandpa" Kakarot says while waving his hand.

"hi grandson...I can see the you was training with you father" Bardock III says.

"yes I'm going to do my best to surpass my father" Kakarot says when Bardock pat his head.

"yes you're going to surpass me" Bardock IV says.

"just for now rest so we can train again" Bardock IV says when Kakarot nodded at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock IV looked at him. "son are you ready to train" Bardock IV ask him.

He quickly stood up and looked at him. "yes I'm ready" Kakarot says.

Bardock IV moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him as Kakarot was surprised the he quickly tried his best to dodge the energy blast. **"focus on dodging"** Kakarot though as he turned around and hear a loud explosion.

Bardock IV appeared next to him and smashed his fist into his face causing him to split blood from his mouth. "that really hurts" Kakarot complained.

"next time pay more attention" Bardock IV says as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Kakarot saw the energy blast going at him. **"Focus"** Kakarot thought as he quickly tried his best to dodge the energy blast.

Bardock IV looked at him. "good if you continue like this you would be able to get stronger" Bardock IV says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Bardock III sat down near the tree when he looked at them and saw they're was still training. **"it make remember when I was training my son"** Bardock III thought.

" **he really want his son to defeat Frieza"** Bardock III thought.

Bardock IV looked at him and started to charge his attack. "final spirit cannon!" Bardock IV throwing a energy blast against him.

Kakarot saw the energy blast going at him as he quickly started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Kakarot streamed throwing the energy blast.

Kakarot saw the energy blast going at him. **"dammit…I can't deflected the energy blast"** Kakarot thought.

Bardock IV saw the energy blast was going to crash against him when he quickly flew at him as he quickly appeared and deflected the energy blast causing a immense explosion. "that was a close one" Bardock IV says.

"if you mother found out the you're death or have a severe injury…she is going to end my life" Bardot IV says.

"dad…I think you exaggerate a little bit of mom getting angry" Kakarot says.

"you never saw her angry" Bardock IV says.

"trust me…if you have a wife make sure don't make her angry" Bardock IV says.

"okay father" Kakarot replied.

"can we continue our training" Kakarot ask him.

Bardock IV smiled at him. "yes" Bardock IV replied when they're started to train each other.

 **West City**

 **Amusement park**

They're walked out of the rollercoaster. "that was excited" Gine says.

"yes is my first time having this fun" Sammy says.

"yes me too I always worry about the safety of my family but right now we live in a peaceful planet and my husband don't have to go in missions" Gine says.

"lest buy something to drink" Bulma says as they walked into the store.

Gine saw they sell alcohol. "I never drink alcohol before" Gine says.

"are you sure" Sammy ask her.

"yes" Gine says when she bought a beer and started to drink.

"is not bad" Gine says.

"yes but only drink one…I don't want to carry three people" Sammy says.

"yes I know" Gine replied when she finish drinking her beer and throw it into the trash can.

Bulma and Chichi was eating ice cream cone when she walked beside her. "what is that…it looks good" Gine says with curiosity.

"is a chocolate ice cream" Chichi says.

"I can buy one too" Chichi says.

"Sammy you want a ice cream" Chichi ask her when she nodded at her when she quickly walked into the store.

Gine walked beside her. "Chichi would be a good wife for my son" Gine says with a smile on her face.

Sammy looked at her. "yes she would be a great wife" Sammy replied when Gine saw a small paper when she grabbed and read it.

"Twenty first World Martial Arts Tournament…the sounds interesting" Gine says when Chichi walked at them and give them the ice cream.

"thank you" Gine says when Chichi nodded at her when they're continued to walk around the amusement park.

 **Six hours later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Bardock IV and Kakarot walked inside the house when they're saw the food was ready when they're quickly sat down and started to eat. "mom that was good" Kakarot says with a smile on his face.

She smiled at him. "good the you like it" Gine replied.

"I have something the you two would be interested" Gine says when she show the piece of paper.

Bardock IV looked to the piece of paper. "twenty first World Martial Arts Tournament" Bardock IV says.

"it would be good if you two participated the tournament " Gine says.

"it says the winner is going to get ten million Zeni" Gine says

He looked at her. "sounds good" Bardock IV replied.

" **I know the my son was training with Master Roshi"** Bardock IV thought.

"son do you want to join the tournament" Bardock IV ask him.

"I don't know" Kakarot says while eating his food.

"I prefer to spend my time training with you" Kakarot says.

"I'm going to join the tournament" Bardock IV says.

Hs was surprised. "are you serious" Kakarot says in shock.

"yes" Bardock IV replied.

"yes I want to join the tournament" Kakarot says with excitement.

"the tournament is going to start in seven months" Bardock IV says.

"so are we going to focus on our training" Kakarot says.

"yes but in the morning I want you to train with Master Roshi" Bardock IV says.

"are you sure" Kakarot ask him.

"yes is important the you learn from other marital arts" Bardock IV says.

"okay father I'm going to train with him" Kakarot replied.

"tomorrow morning I want you to go with Master Roshi and train with him" Bardock IV says when Kakarot nodded at him.

"just for now let's enjoy this dinner" Bardock IV says as he continued to eat his food.

 **Five hours later**

 **Kame house**

Bardock IV flew into the island and saw the old man reading some dirty magazines when he quickly stood up. "who are you" Master Roshi says.

"my name is Bardock the father of Kakarot" Bardock IV says.

Master Roshi saw his tail. "I believe you" Master Roshi says.

"do you need something" Master Roshi ask him.

"I want you to train my son" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. "fine but I'm going to test him tomorrow morning" Master Roshi says.

"thank you and don't worry my son is going to pass you test" Bardock IV says as Master Roshi nodded at him as Bardock IV flew back home.

 **Unknown location**

 **Village**

He walked outside and grabbed multiple books of dirty books. "I can't wait to train with Master Roshi" Krillin says with excitement the he walked inside the boat

"I'm going to learn Martial arts" Krillin says as he traveled to Kame house.

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

He saw the Gine was in the roof when he flew beside her. "Gine what are you doing here" Bardock IV ask her.

"nothing" Gine replied.

"I know you're lying" Bardock IV says.

She turned around and saw he was staring at her. "I miss Raditz" Gine says.

"I know we can't look for him but I want my son to be safe" Gine says.

"if he continue working with Frieza…one of these day Frieza is going to kill him" Gine says.

Bardock IV grabbed her hand. "Gine I'm promised the we're going to meet our son" Bardock IV says when suddenly Gine give him a hug and started to cried.

"I miss him too but we have to be strong" Bardock IV says while giving her hug.

 **Bardock III and Sammy residence**

Sammy saw the Bardock III was trying by himself. "so you're training too" Sammy says.

"yes" Bardock III replied.

"my son and my grandson are going to fight against Frieza so I need to be ready when they're want to challenge him" Bardock III says.

"you know the challenging Frieza is dangerous" Sammy says when she was getting closer at him.

"yes I know is dangerous" Bardock III replied.

"but we don't have any choice" Bardock III says.

"Frieza already destroy our home world" Bardock III says.

"so you want revenge" Sammy says.

"no…is more than revenge" Bardock III says.

"I want to protect the new home and I want to see my grandson marry and have his family" Bardock III says.

"I want the same thing but I don't want to lose you" Sammy says.

"I would sacrifice my life to save you all" Bardock III says.

Sammy looked at him. "yes I know" Sammy replied.

"we have enough time to make us stronger so in the future we be able to help our son and grandson fight against Frieza" Bardock III says when Sammy nodded at him.

She sat down and looked at him. "you know the they're training every day so they would be able to transform into super saiyan" Sammy says.

"yes I know" Bardock III replied.

"super saiyan is the only way to defeat Frieza and his family" Bardock III says.

"I don't know…is to hard to trust a legend" Sammy says.

"we have a lot of legends like Super saiyan or legendary super saiyan or even super saiyan god" Sammy says.

Bardock III turned around and looked at her. "that why Frieza was scared" Bardock III says.

"Frieza was scared of our potential" Bardock III says.

"he was scared to witness the born of the first super saiyan or legendary super saiyan" Bardock III says.

"he is going to witness the power of the saiyan and he is going to suffer the consequences for betraying us and destroying our home world" Bardock III says.

They're walked outside and looked to the sky. "Sammy you already know the my son or my grandson is going to be the one defeating Frieza and his family" Bardock III says when he turned around and saw the Sammy was smiling at him.

"yes they're going to avenge our people" Sammy says with a proud voice.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

 **Kakarot room**

He woke up and hear a noise when he walked out of his room and saw his parents getting inside into they room. **"maybe I can train a little bit more"** Kakarot thought as he walked outside and started to train by himself

 **One hour later**

Kakarot continued to train by himself when he turned around and saw his father staring at him. "Kakarot go to sleep" Bardock IV says.

"I know you want to train even more than before but you need to rest too so you can increase you power" Bardock IV says.

"you don't want you mother to be angry" Bardock IV says.

"yes…I remember when she get angry with my older brother" Kakarot says.

"mom is scary when she get angry" Kakarot says when he father started to laugh.

"just go to sleep" Bardock IV says when Kakarot nodded at him when he quickly flew back into the house.

Bardock IV looked into the sky. "Frieza you're going to witness the power of super saiyan" Bardock IV says as he flew back home.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 14 : Krillin**

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 13. Kakarot and Bardock IV**

 **Power levels**

 **Raditz- 1580**

 **Nappa – 4500**

 **Vegeta – 17,500**

 **Gine – 12,000**

 **Sammy- 11,500**

 **Bardock III – 14,000**

 **Bardock IV – 17,700**

 **Kakarot- 1450**

 **Bulma – 10**

 **Chichi – 30**

 **Yamcha – 90**

 **Oolong – 35**

 **Krillin - 50**

 **Launch (blue hair) – 10**

 **Launch (blonde hair) – 25**

 **Grandpa Gohan – 120**

 **Master Roshi- 120**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Krillin**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven ( Earth)**

 **Kame house**

In the morning when Kakarot flew into the island. He saw the old man talking with a bald boy as he quickly flew beside him. "hi Master Roshi" Kakarot says.

Krillin was in shock when he saw him flying. "is impossible…human can't fly" Krillin says.

He looked at him. "I'm not a human I'm a saiyan" Kakarot says.

"a saiyan" Krillin says confused.

"a saiyan the was born in another planet" Kakarot replied while showing his tail.

"but alien don't exist" Krillin says.

"you're wrong…alien does exist and I'm not the only one" Kakarot says.

Master Roshi looked at them. "stop talking" Master Roshi says.

"I know you two want to train with me but you two have to pass a test" Master Roshi says.

"what about the gift I give you" Krillin says.

Kakarot saw a box full of dirty books. "still you have to pass this test" Master Roshi says.

"the test is to bring me a cute girl" Master Roshi says.

"a girl?" Kakarot says confused.

"you mean girls like the magazine" Kakarot says while pointing to the dirty magazine.

"no just find me a cute woman" Master Roshi says when Kakarot nodded at him.

He started to fly when suddenly Master Roshi screamed at him. "Kakarot! Krillin have to help you too!" Master Roshi screamed at him.

Kakarot quickly flew at him. "it would be uncomfortable to carry two people at the same time" Kakarot says.

"just call nimbus" Master Roshi says.

"nimbus!" Kakarot screamed when suddenly Nimbus flew beside him.

"Krillin can you sit in the flying nimbus" Kakarot ask him when he quickly jumped to the cloud and crashed into the ground.

"it looks the somewhat have a impure heart" Kakarot says.

"Master Roshi did he need to be with me to get this cute girl" Kakarot ask him when Master Roshi nodded at him.

"Krillin hold my shoulders" Kakarot says when he sat down in the flying nimbus when Krillin quickly hold his shoulder when the flying nimbus started to fly.

"let's find this cute woman" Kakarot says as they flew in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Kakarot stop and sense her energy. " **that strange…why Launch is far away from her house"** Kakarot thought when Nimbus turned around and flew in another direction.

Krillin was confused. "Kakarot..what are you doing" Krillin sys while holding his shoulder when the nimbus started to fly even more faster than before.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kakarot saw the Launch was on the floor. "you under arrest!" the police screamed at her while pointing the gun at her.

She was confused. "what is going" Launch (blue hair) says while looking to the police.

Kakarot looked at him. "I'm going to help her" Kakarot says the he flew at him and quickly knock him out.

"Kakarot!" Launch (blue hair) says the she quickly give him a hug when she quickly let him go.

"thank you for saving me" Launch (blue hair) says

"no problem..but what are you doing here" Kakarot ask her.

"I don't know" Launch (blue hair) says.

" **it must be the blonde version of her the cause the problem"** Kakarot thought.

Krillin ran at him. "Let's bring her to Master Roshi" Krillin says when Kakarot nodded at her.

"Launch can you come with me" Kakarot ask her when she nodded at him.

He carried on her on his arms and sat down on Nimbus when Krillin quickly hold his shoulder. "let's go to Kame house" Kakarot says when they're flew to Kame house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kame house**

They're landed near him when they're quickly jumped out of Nimbus. "Master Roshi meets Launch" Kakarot says.

He quickly get a nosebleed when he walked beside her. "what a beautiful woman" Master Roshi says.

"Master Roshi..why do you need her" Kakarot ask him while staring at him.

"I need someone to make food for us when we're taking a break" Master Roshi says.

Kakarot looked at him. "good because Launch is my friend too" Kakarot says.

"Launch can you stay here so you feel safe and you don't have to worry about people trying to arrest you" Kakarot says.

"yes…it looks I can't return home" Launch (blue hair says) says.

"Launch…I need to talk with you blonde version" Kakarot says.

He grabbed a feather and put it near her nose when suddenly she sneezed when her hair turned blonde. "what the hell! Why I'm here!" Launch (blonde hair) screamed.

"Launch I save you from the police and I think this place is a safe place" Kakarot says.

He looked at him. "I remember you" Launch (blonde hair) says.

"you're name is Kakarot" Launch (blonde hair) says while holding a gun.

"yes my name is Kakarot and I think you should stay here for awhile so you don't get in trouble" Kakarot says.

"I can protect myself" Launch (blonde hair) says.

"I know you can protect yourself but the other version cant" Kakarot says.

She looked at him and put the gun away. "fine…you're right the my other version is a hopeless woman" Launch (blonde hair) says.

"so can you stay here" Kakarot says.

"fine I'm going to stay here" Launch (blonde hair) says.

"yes we can become friends too" Kakarot says.

"fine we can be friends" Launch (blonde hair) says when she grabbed the feather and put it near her nose when suddenly she sneezed.

She suddenly turned her hair blue. "Launch can you come with me and explain you something important" Kakarot says when she nodded at him and walked in another direction.

He looked at her. "Launch when you sneezed you changed and have another personality" Kakarot says.

She was looking at him and saw he wasn't lying. "so when I police was trying to arrest me…is because of my other personality cause the problem" Launch (blue hair) says when Kakarot nodded at her.

"it makes sense..no wonder I have those strange dream…it was just the memories from the other version" Launch (blue hair) says.

"I'm going to stay here so she don't cause any trouble" Launch (blonde hair) says.

Kakarot quickly walked at him. "she is going to stay here" Kakarot says.

Master Roshi quickly get excited. "good now we can start our training" Master Roshi says.

"I want you all to wait here" Master Roshi says when he walked inside the house.

Launch walked beside him. "Kakarot I'm going to go inside the house so see you later" Launch (blue hair) says.

"goodbye" Kakarot replied when he saw she was already inside the house when Master Roshi walked at them and give them turtle shells.

"I want you to wear this" Master Roshi says.

Krillin put the turtle shell on his back when suddenly he was having a hard time moving. "this is heavy" Krillin says.

Kakarot was already wearing it. "is not heavy" Kakarot says while moving around without any problems.

"it looks the I need to add some weight" Master Roshi says when Kakarot give the turtle shell when Master Roshi was already putting the weight inside the turtle shell.

 **Ten minutes later**

"I think the good enough" Master Roshi says when he put the turtle shell when he put it on and felt the he was more heavy than before.

"yes is heavy" Kakarot says when he felt the he was moving slower than before.

Master Roshi looked at him. "good I want you two to walk around the island" Master Roshi says when they're both nodded at him.

He sat down and saw they're already started to walk. **"I can sense the Kakarot is already stronger than me"** Master Roshi thought.

 **Four hours later**

They're continued to walk around the island when Master Roshi walked at them. "that a enough training" Master Roshi says.

"good I'm already hungry" Kakarot says.

"yes I'm hungry too" Krillin says.

"let's ask Launch to make breakfast" Kakarot says when they're nodded at him when they're walked inside the house.

He walked beside her. "Launch can you make some breakfast" Kakarot ask her.

"sure I can cook something" Launch (blue hair) says when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're started to eat when he looked at her. "Launch.. you don't have any problem staying here" Kakarot ask her.

"yes is fine" Launch (blue hair) says.

"I was thinking about something…I'm going to call you other version Launch Alter" Kakarot says.

"Launch Alter?" Launch (blue hair) says.

"yes it would be more easy to identify you two" Kakarot says.

"is fine with me but you have to ask her" Launch (blue hair ) says when Kakarot give her the feather when she moved near her nose and suddenly sneeze.

"what do you want" Launch (blonde hair) says.

"you don't have any problem if we call you Launch Alter" Kakarot ask her.

"I don't care you can call me any name" Launch Alter says.

"what about crazy blonde woman" Krillin says.

"what about a shoot you in you're ass" Launch Alter says while pointing her machine gun at him.

"I'm sorry Launch" Krillin says.

She move her gun away from him. "so she didn't have any problem when she learn about me" Launch Alter says.

"no…she was just confused" Kakarot says.

"she prefer to stay here so you don't cause any problems" Kakarot says.

She looked at him. "she thinks I cause trouble" Launch Alter says when Kakarot was staring at her.

"fine…yes I cause trouble that why the police was looking for me" Launch Alter says.

"do you remember how she was able to change her personality" Kakarot ask her.

"I don't know…I think we were born like this" Launch Alter says.

"so you was able to change when you was a little girl" Kakarot ask her.

"yes" Launch Alter says when she started to eat.

"so I have to clean and make food for you three" Launch Alter says.

"yes" Kakarot replied.

"fine but if he do something pervert with me or the other version I'm going to shoot him" Launch Alter says.

"I have all her memories so if he do something with her I'm going to know" Launch Alter says while pointing her gun at him.

"I'm not going to do anything pervert" Master Roshi says.

"good old man I don't feel like hurting a old man" Launch Alter says.

She grabbed the feather and put it near her nose when suddenly she sneezed and her hair turn blue. "did she say something" Launch says.

"no…she was okay call her like that" Kakarot replied as they're continued to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're walked outside and started to train again when Launch saw they're was wearing the turtle shell. **"it looks heavy"** Launch though.

Master Roshi looked at them. "walk around the island for two hours" Master Roshi says when he sat down and started to read his dirty magazine.

Krillin saw the Kakarot was walking a little bit faster. **"how he was able to ran that fast…the turtle shell is heavy….even his turtle shell is more heavy than mine"** Krillin thought as he continued to forced himself to ran faster.

 **Two hours later**

Kakarot stop and saw it was already afternoon when he walked at him. "Master Roshi is already afternoon I need to go and train with my father" Kakarot says.

"is fine just put you turtle shell over there and come tomorrow morning so we can continue our training" Master Roshi says when Kakarot nodded at him.

"goodbye Master Roshi and Launch" Kakarot says.

"goodbye" Launch and Master Roshi replied at the same time when they're saw the Kakarot already left the island.

Krillin saw he was already gone. **"Kakarot…was telling the true about not being a human"** Kakarot thought.

" **He a good person so I don't need to worry"** Krillin though.

"Krillin you're going to continue you training" Master Roshi says as he continued his training as Master Roshi grabbed his dirty magazine and continued to read it.

Launch sat down and started to drink his bottle of water. **"I wonder who is training Kakarot"** Launch thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

He flew at him and saw he was waiting for him. "Kakarot are you ready" Bardock IV ask him when Kakarot nodded at him.

"good now we can start our training" Bardock IV says.

"are you ready to fight me" Bardock IV says.

"yes father" Kakarot replied when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to gasp.

Kakarot felt pain in his stomach when he saw his second punch he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him as Bardock IV moved his hand and deflected the energy blast without any problems.

"you need to learn how to react faster" Bardock IV says as he quickly threw a energy blast against when Kakarot tried to dodge it suddenly Bardock IV appeared next to him and delivered a uppercut into his stomach.

He continued to punch him multiple times. "Kakarot this is nothing! Frieza have even more power than this! Do you want to defeat him!" Bardock IV delivered a heavy uppercut into his face.

Kakarot saw the second attack and quickly dodged it. "yes I want to defeat him! That why I'm going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Kakarot says with confidence.

Bardock IV smiled at him. "good this is only the beginning of our training" Bardock IV says as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

They're sat down and started to eat. "Kakarot are you excited to participate in the tournament" Gine says.

"yes mother" Kakarot says.

"I'm excited to fight against my father" Kakarot says.

Bardock IV looked at him. "Son I'm not going to hold back so you better train a lot so you be able to challenge me" Bardock IV says.

"don't worry faster I'm going to show you how much I improve" Kakarot says.

"mother if my father or me win the tournament what are you going to do with the money" Kakarot ask her.

"I don't know" Gine says.

"I mean in our home planet we used most of the money to buy food or clothes…that it" Gine says.

"I think I'm going to save it and only used in emergencies" Gine says.

"okay mother" Kakarot replied.

"Kakarot tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to transform into the great ape without the full moon" Bardock IV says.

"for real dad" Kakarot says.

"yes you mother and grandmother already taught you how to control the great ape" Bardock IV says.

"if you learn how to transform without the full moon it would be a good technique but only used as a last resort" Bardock IV says.

"I don't want you to be dependent on the great ape form" Bardock IV says when Kakarot nodded at him as they're continued to eat.

 **Two hours later**

He walked outside and saw the Gine was looking at him. "what are you doing" Gine says.

"I wanted to train a little bit more" Kakarot says.

"fine…I'm going to let you this time" Gine says.

"just let me wear my armor" Gine says when she walked back into her room.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked beside him. "you're only going to train for one hour" Gine says when Kakarot nodded at her as they're walked outside and flew into the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

In the open field when Gine was looking at his son training by himself. "Kakarot…you're the same as you father" Gine says.

"you think so" Kakarot says.

"yes" Gine replied.

"so do you best at getting stronger" Gine says.

"yes mom! I'm going to do my best!" Kakarot says excited the he continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Kakarot laid down on his bed and saw the his mother was already gone. **"father I'm not going to disappoint you"** Kakarot thought as he fell down to sleep.

 **Six hours later**

 **Kame house**

He flew at them and saw the Krillin already started to train by himself when he quickly put the turtle shell. "good morning" Launch says.

"good morning" Kakarot replied.

Master Roshi looked at him. "hi Kakarot" Master Roshi says.

"I want you to do the same training from yesterday" Master Roshi says.

"okay Master Roshi" Kakarot says.

He walked beside him. "Krillin are you going to participate in the twenty first world martial arts tournament" Kakarot ask him.

"what..no" Krillin replied.

"I'm going to join in the tournament" Kakarot says.

"what..I'm going to join too" Krillin says.

Master Roshi walked at them. "what is going on" Master Roshi says.

"Master Roshi…Kakarot is planning to join the twenty first world martial arts tournament" Krillin says.

"yes and my father is going to join too" Kakarot says.

" **no wonder he wants to participate too"** Master Roshi thought.

"Master Roshi I'm going to join too" Krillin says.

Master Roshi looked at him. "sounds good we have seven months so lets focus on our training" Master Roshi says as they're continued to train.

 **Four hours later**

They're sat down and started to eat breakfast. "thank you Launch for cooking this breakfast" Kakarot says while eating.

"you're welcome" Launch replied.

Krillin looked at them. "Kakarot you know the winner of the tourney is going to win a lot of money" Krillin says.

"yes" Kakarot replied.

"I don't really care about the money" Kakarot says.

"I only care about defeating my father" Kakarot says.

Krillin looked at him. "you father…so you goal is to defeat him" Krillin says when he nodded at him.

"it would be nice if I win the tournament and get all the money" Krillin says.

"yes but you have to be respectful for having the large amount of money" Launch says.

"don't worry I'm not going to go wild buying expensive things" Krillin says as he continued to eat his food.

 **Six hour later**

 **Forest**

Kakarot saw his father. "I'm going to teach you how to transform into the great ape without the full moon" Bardock IV says.

"I want you to pay attention" Bardock IV says when he moved his hand and threw a energy blast when suddenly the energy blast stop and turned even brighter than before.

Kakarot looked to the energy ball and suddenly started to transform into the great ape form when he was looking at his father. **"good thing the my wife and mother taught him how to control his ape form"** Bardock says when he threw a energy blast destroying the energy ball when suddenly he returned in his base form.

Kakarot looked at him. "it looks easy" Kakarot says when he moved his hand and threw a energy ball when suddenly a broken light appeared.

Bardock IV looked at him. "good job son" Bardock IV say with a proud voice.

"let's continued our training" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him as they're started to fight against each other.

 **Seven more later**

 **Kame house**

Master Roshi walked at them and give then the new gi. "thank you Master Roshi" Kakarot says when he saw his new gi.

Krillin looked at his gi. "wow…it looks the we ready to participate in the world martial arts tournament" Krillin says excited.

"let's go! I don't want to be late" Master Roshi says.

 **Two hours later**

 **Papaya Island**

Kakarot walked into the line and saw a lot of fighters. "it looks the we're going to have a elimination round" Kakarot says.

He looked at him. "you better don't get eliminated" Kakarot says.

"don't worry I'm not going to lose" Krillin says with confidence.

He turned around and saw the Launch was talking with Bulma and Chichi when he quickly ran at them. "hi" Kakarot says.

"hi" Chichi and the rest says at the same time.

"are you three are going to participate" Kakarot ask them.

"no" they've replied at the same time.

Yamcha walked beside them. "I'm going to participate in the tournament" Yamcha says.

"good the you defeat to join the tournament" Kakarot says.

"yes and even better the winner get a lot of money" Yamcha says.

"yes but first you have to win the eliminated round" Kakarot says.

"don't worry I'm going to survived" Yamcha says while launching when he hear the announcer.

Chichi quickly walked beside him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "good luck" Chichi says when he quickly get embarrassed.

"thank you Chichi" Kakarot says as he quickly ran into the locker.

 **Three hours later**

They're walked inside and saw the official marches. "yes finally we're in the quarter finals" Kakarot says.

Krillin looked at him. "yes I'm excited to win the tournament" Kakarot says when he saw the matches.

Bardock vs Ranfan

Jackie Chun vs Yamcha

Krillin vs Bacterian

Kakarot vs Gira

" **I can't wait to fight against my father"** Kakarot thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 15 – twenty first world martial arts the quarter finals**

 **Quarter-Finals matches**

 **1\. Bardock vs Ranfan**

 **2\. Jackie Chun vs Yamcha**

 **3\. Krillin vs Bacterian**

 **4\. Kakarot vs Gira**

 **Power levels**

 **Bardock IV – 18,000**

 **Kakarot- 1850**

 **Yamcha – 90**

 **Krillin – 90**

 **Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) - 120**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – twenty first world martial arts the quarter finals**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven ( Earth)**

 **Papaya Island**

In the tournament when the announcer was looking into the audience. "welcome to the tournament! Are you all excited to see the first battle!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the first battle is Bardock against Ranfan!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

 **The locker room**

He saw the his son was meditating. **"I wonder how strong he become after training with me and Master Roshi"** Bardock IV thought.

He walked into the ring when he saw the he was going to fight against a woman. **"she don't look like a strong opponent maybe she have a rare technique"** Bardock though when they're walked into the ring.

 **The audience**

"you fam do it!" Gine screamed with excitement

" **I can't wait to see my son fight against Bardock"** Gine thought.

 **The battle**

The announcer was looking at them. "are you two ready" the announcer ask them.

"yes" Bardock and Ranfan says at the same time.

"the match can start!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Bardock looked at her when he was waiting for her to attack him when she quickly ran at him and tried to punch him and kick him multiple times.

He was dodging all the attacks without any problems when she was surprised the he was able to dodge all her attacks. "you're really strong if you was able to dodge all my attacks" Ranfan says.

He looked at her and sense her energy. "are you going to give up or you're going to continue fighting with me" Bardock IV says.

"I have a skill the it would be able to defeat all my opponents" Ranfan says with a smile on her face.

" **I know it…she have a unique technique"** Bardock thought.

She grabbed her shirt and started to remove her clothes. "why are you stripping" Bardock says confused when he saw she was only wearing her lingerie.

She have a smile on her face. "I know you want this" Ranfan says with a smile on her face when she was trying to seduce him.

Kakarot looked at her. "why she only wearing her lingerie" Kakarot says when he saw she was trying to seduce him.

 **The audience**

Salsifie was trying her best to hold Gine. "Bardock is my man! Stop trying to seduce my husband!" Gine screamed furiously.

"calm down…I never saw you this angry" Salsifie says surprised.

 **The battle**

She was getting closer at him. "come on…I have a nice body" Ranfan says trying to seduce him with her chest when she quickly tried to punch him but suddenly he dodged her attack without any problem.

" **what is wrong with him…he is not getting distracted"** Ranfan thought.

She have a seducing smile on her face. "what about you give up and let me win this match" Ranfan says with smile on her face.

"no" Bardock IV replied.

"you didn't give any choice I'm going to remove the rest of my clothes" Ranfan says.

The announcer looked at her. "Ranfan…remember the kids are watching this" the announcer says while looking in another direction.

"yes this is a tournament!" Master Roshi says when he quickly get a nosebleed when he saw she was already naked.

 **Audience**

"Bardock! Closed you eyes!" Gine screamed while Bulma and Salsifie was trying to hold her arm

 **The battle**

She quickly ran at him and jumped at him when he quickly caught her when she was trying to punch him multiple times when he easily dodged it.

He walked away of the ring and put her out of the ring. "the winner is Bardock!" the Announcer screamed with excitement.

Bardock removed his shirt and give it to her as she quickly put the shirt on as he was looking at her. "next time used strategies instead of using you body" Bardock says.

"I have a wife that why I wasn't interested of you body" Bardock IV says.

She looked at him. "you wife is lucky to have a faithful husband" Ranfan says.

"in the next tournament I'm going fight like a real fighter and not used my body to distract my opponent" Ranfan says.

"good luck" Bardock says when he walked into the locker room.

Master Roshi quickly ran at him. "Bardock did you grope her" Master Roshi says.

"no..remember I have a wife and I wouldn't touch another woman the same way as my wife" Bardock IV says when Master Roshi saw the Ranfan was already in the locker room.

He saw she was wearing her pants and the shirt of Bardock when he walked beside her. "are you going to give the shirt back" Master Roshi ask her.

"no" Ranfan replied.

 **The battle**

The announcer was looking around when he saw the expression of the audience. "the second match is going to start!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"Jackie Chun against Yamcha!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Master Roshi and Yamcha was walking into the ring when they're walked into the ring when he was looking at him. "so you was training all this time?" Master Roshi ask him.

"no" Yamcha says with a awkward smile on his face when they're walked into the ring when they're was staring at each other.

The announcer was looking at them. "are you two ready!" the announcer says with excitement when they're nodded at him.

"let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Yamcha quickly ram at him and tried to punch him multiple times when Master Roshi was able to dodge all his attacks. "it looks the you become slower than before" Master Roshi says while dodging his attacks.

"I wasn't training to much I was spending most of my time hanging out with Bulma" Yamcha says while trying to punch him multiple times.

"so you participate in this tournament without any training" Master Roshi says while dodging his attacks.

"I was trying to show off to Bulma" Yamcha says.

"next time train so you have a better chance" Master Roshi says when he quickly grabbed his arm and threw him out of the ring.

"the winner is Jackie Chun!" The announcer screamed with excitement when he walked at him.

"next time train so you be able to defeat me" Master Roshi says when he nodded at him as they're walked back into the locker room.

The announcer grabbed his microphone. "the next match is Bacteria against Krillin!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

Krillin walked into the ring when he quickly smell a bag of rotten eggs. **"he really stinks"** Krillin thought.

He looked at him. "I'm going to defeat you" Bacteria says when suddenly he smell the ridden smell on his mouth.

Krillin was walking away from him. **"just ignored the smell and eliminated him fast"** Krillin thought when they're walked into the ring.

He tried his best to ignore the smell. "are you two ready for the match" the announcer says when they're nodded at him.

"let's start the match!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

"I'm going to crash you like a bug!" Bacteria says when he quickly ran at him and tried to punch him multiple times when Krillin was able to dodge his attack.

He was looking at him. **"he just attacking me without any strategies"** Krillin thought as he continued to dodge his attacks.

He was trying to increase his speed when Krillin dodged all his attack without any problems when he stop and was already get tired.

Krillin quickly ran at him and punch him multiple times into his stomach causing him to gasp when he grabbed his arm as he used all his power and threw him out of the ring.

The announcer was surprised. "the winner is Krillin!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

He saw they're was already gone. "the last match of the quarter finals!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"Kakarot against Gira!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Gira quickly ran at him and tried to punch him multiple times when Goku was able to dodge the attacks without any problems.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp as he continued to punch him multiple times.

He quickly turned around and dodge the attacks of his tail. "stop dodging!" Gira screamed as he tried to punch him when he easily dodged without any problems.

He appeared next to his face and connected a right hook into his face without holding back when he fell down unconscious. "the winner is Kakarot!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Kakarot walked into the locker room when looked at his father. "dad I can't wait to fight you" Kakarot says.

"good because I'm not going to hold back" Bardock IV says.

 **Audience**

Gine was eating her popcorn. "I can't wait to see my son fight against Bardock I want to see how much he improves" Gine says.

"yes is going to be a interesting match" Salsifie says.

"I hope Kakarot wins the tournament" Chichi says when Bulma nodded at her as they're waited for the semifinal to start.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 16- semifinals**

 **Bardock vs Jackie Chun**

 **Kakarot vs Krillin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- semifinals**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven ( Earth)**

 **Papaya Island**

In the tournament when Kakarot saw the everyone was getting excited for the tournament. "it looks the everyone is excited about the tournament" Kakarot says.

"yes but you better don't hold back" Krillin says when Kakarot nodded at him.

He saw the his father is meditating. **"I can't wait to fight against my father"** Kakarot thought.

 **The audience**

Gine started to drink her coke. "I can't wait to see my husband and son fight" Gine says.

"yes I'm excited too" Bulma says.

"Kakarot fighting against Krillin" Chichi says.

"Bardock against Master Roshi" Bulma says

Bulma looked at her. "Gine I'm going to buy more food so we can eat it during the match" Bulma says when she quickly walked into the food court.

"Gine you think the Kakarot is going to fight against Bardock" Chichi ask her.

"yes and I can't wait to see how much he improved" Gine says with a smile on her face.

 **In the battlefield**

In the ring when the announcer was looking around when he saw the audience was getting excited. "are you all ready for the semifinal!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the first match is Bardock against Jackie Chun!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Bardock walked into the ring when he saw the Master Roshi was walking beside him. "is going to be interesting to test you power" Bardock IV says.

"I know you're a lot stronger than me but I have a lot of experience" Master Roshi says.

"good so you're not going to be a pushover" Bardock IV says when they're walked into the ring.

The announcer saw they're was ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Master Roshi quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Bardock deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Bardock continued to deflect the energy blast without any problems when he quickly turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves.

Master Roshi was surprised. "you're good" Master Roshi says.

"I know you're holding back" Bardock IV says.

He started to release more of his power when suddenly his muscles get bigger than before when he released more of his power and his aura was moving more wild than before.

"this is my full power!" Master Roshi says.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Master Roshi screamed throwing the massive energy blast against Bardock.

He deflected the energy blast into the sky causing a massive explosion when he appeared next to him and quickly threw him out of the ring when he fell down out of the ring.

The announcer saw he was already out. "the winner is Bardock!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

Bardock walked at him and help him stand up. "I can't wait to see you son fight against you" Master Roshi says.

"let's go so we can watch the fight of Kakarot and Krillin" Bardock IV says when he walked into the locker room.

"the last match is Kakarot against Krillin" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Kakarot and Krillin walked into the ring when he looked at him. "Kakarot you better don't hold back" Krillin says.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Kakarot replied.

They're walked into the ring when the announcer looked at them and saw they're was ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Krillin quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Kakarot deflected the energy blast without any problems. **"I'm not going to lose! I'm going to defeat him!"** Krillin thought.

He quickly ran at him and tried to attack him but suddenly he easily dodged the attacks without any problems when Kakarot" blocked his punch and threw him into the floor.

He quickly stood up and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Krillin screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Kakarot deflected the energy blast without any problems causing a explosion when he appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach without holding back.

Krillin fell down unconscious as the announcer was surrounded and saw he was already unconscious. "the winner is Kakarot!" the announcement screamed with excitement.

"the final match is Bardock against Kakarot!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"father against son! Who is going to win the tournament!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Kakarot pick him up and put him on his shoulder as he walked into the locker room when he saw the his father was looking at him.

He put him next to Master Roshi when he walked at him. "dad I'm going to do my best to defeat you" Kakarot says.

He smiled at him. "good I can't wait to see you full potential" Bardock IV says as they was staring against each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 17- The Final Match : Bardock IV vs Kakarot**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- The Final Match : Bardock IV vs Kakarot**

 **I don't own dragon ball z**

 **Kakarot and Chichi**

 **Universe Seven ( Earth)**

 **Papaya Island**

In the ring when the announcer saw the Bardock and Kakarot was staring against each other when the announcer saw they're was already ready. "let's start the match!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Kakarot quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Bardock deflected the energy blast into the sky causing multiple explosions.

He turned around and blocked the punch of his son. "good son but the not good enough to defeat me" Bardock IV says the he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Kakarot quickly reacted and threw multiple ki blasts against him as Bardock reflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he quickly flew at him and punch him into his stomach and connected a right hook into his face.

He comes to punch him multiple times when Kakarot saw a opening he quickly dodged it and ran in another direction. **"dad is not holding back"** Kakarot thought when suddenly he appeared next to him and kick him into his stomach.

"I didn't told you to stop" Bardock IV says the he quickly uppercut him into his face and started to punch him multiple times.

He moved his hand and crashed the energy blast against him causing a explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was in the floor. "I was expecting more from you" Bardock IV says when Kakarot slowly stood up.

He looked at him. "I'm not going to give up!" Kakarot screamed when he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

" **again"** Bardock thought while deflecting the energy blast in different directions when suddenly he appeared next to him and moved his hand against him.

"Kamehameha!" Kakarot screamed throwing the energy blast against him as he quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast into space causing a massive explosion.

Bardock was surprised. "that was a good one but the next time you're going to fail" Bardock IV says the he appeared next to him and strike him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He saw the Kakarot was still able to fight. **"good if you continue like this you be able to defeat Frieza"** Bardock IV thought the he quickly punch him into his face and quickly slams him into the ground.

"son are you going to give up or you're going to convince fighting" Bardock IV says when he stood up and looked at him.

"father I already told you! I'm going to win!" Kakarot screamed when he was forcing to push his power even more than before.

He quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Bardock quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions.

He turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves when he dodged his punch and quickly crashed a fist into his stomach and threw him into another direction.

He quickly stop himself when he moved his hand and created a energy ball when he threw it into the sky as he quickly looked into the sky as he started to change and transfer into his great ape form.

Bardock saw the Kakarot transformed into his great ape form when he sense his power level. **"Kakarot is a little bit stronger than me"** Bardock IV thought.

Kakarot started to punch him when he was able to dodge it but suddenly Kakarot crashed his fist against him. "dammit!" Bardock IV says while pushing the fist away from him.

He started to release more of his power and pushed the fist away from him when suddenly he step him multiple times. **"I'm going to destroy the energy source"** Bardock IV thought while trying to dodge his attacks.

Kakarot quickly smashed his fist against him causing him to gasp. **"dammit!"** Bardock thought when suddenly Kakarot smash him multiple times.

The annoying was in shock. "what the hell is going on" the Announcer says in shock.

 **The audience**

Gine saw the Kakarot and Bardock was fighting against each other. "Gine…are you not nervous about the safety of Bardock and Kakarot" Bulma says.

"yes I'm worried about them but they're going to be okay" Gine says.

"in our culture is normal for the father to fight against his son to test his potential" Gine says.

"I hope they're okay" Gine says as she continued to watch them fight.

 **In the battle**

Bardock was having a hard time dodging the attacks when suddenly Kakarot smashed his tail against him causing it for a crater to appear in the ring.

He crashes multiple times when Bardock quickly stood up and moved his hand as he threw a energy blast into the energy ball causing a massive explosion.

The energy ball was already gone suddenly Kakarot was returning in his regular form when he looked at himself and saw how wasn't in his great ape form.

"da-" Bardock IV appeared next to him and uppercut him without holding back causing him to fell down unconscious when the announcer saw he was already unconscious.

"the winner of the tournament is Bardock!" The announcer screamed with excitement when Bardock pick his son and looked at him.

"good job my son" Bardock IV says with a proud voice when the announcer walked at him.

"can you go to the office to get the belt and the reward" The announcer says when he nodded at him.

 **One hour later**

Gine quickly ran at him. "Gi-" Gine quickly pick him up and looked at him. "Kakarot are you okay" Gine says when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm okay" Kakarot replied.

She turned around and looked at him. "good the you didn't received too much damage" Gine says.

"yes but he did he best to defeat me" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. "next time I'm going to defeat you" Kakarot says.

"good I can't wait for the day the you surpass me" Bardock IV says.

"good job Kakarot! Next time you're going to win!" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Bulma walked at them. "let's have a party! To celebrate Bardock winning the tournament!" Bulma says with excitement.

Gine looked at them. **"I wonder how long is going to take my son to surpass my husband"** Gine thought.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 18- Party**


End file.
